Against All Odds
by tea-induced scribbles
Summary: AU story; 6 months ago, Tom was kidnapped after leaving the Nathan James. The NJ crew have exhausted their search until a new lead is brought to light that might help them... Tomsha, Meylan/OC. Set between S3 and S4. (COMPLETE).
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story is 'M' for lewd language, use of drugs, addiction themes and possible nudity far into the book. Before we get started; kudos goes out to ladies of the writer's block who helped me with being my sounding board and giving me the title to the story. Yes, there are also some familiar Blacklist themes but not a crossover. This story is completely AU TLS and is set after S3~~~Enjoy_

 _Disclaimer: I know and own absolutely nothing except my OC. Also all info I use is googled and what google doesn't tell me I make up…so just rock and roll with it! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"We're at a dead end." James Fletcher surmised as he stood at the end of the wardroom table surrounded by the VBSS teams, Captain Slattery, Commander Meylan who was acting XO in Commander Garnett's absence.

Sasha stood at the other end of the table; her arms folded, a scowl on her face. He wished he had better news for all of them but the search for Tom Chandler had reached its end. At least for him, his bosses were calling for his return to UK. He for one would be glad to leave this fruitless venture.

"The President said if we couldn't find a lead in the next week he's canning the mission." Meylan said in a grave tone as he and Captain Slattery had their orders. They'd been given 6 months to find Tom Chandler but so far they had found nothing to help them. Every lead and contact they used came up empty.

It seemed impossible, yet someone had managed to kidnap Tom Chandler the day he'd left the Nathan James after their last venture. They'd manage to track him and his kidnappers to Europe but after that, the trail went in several directions. All leading absolutely nowhere but they hadn't given up the search.

"There is one lead we haven't tried, Sir." Wolf said, every person in the room frowned as they looked to the Australian NCO. Sasha looked at Wolf; wondering what bug was up his ass as the Australian had hated MI5 Agent James Fletcher since he stepped onto the Nathan James.

"No." James told Wolf in a firm and tired tone like they'd discussed it before.

"What am I missing here?" Mike asked as he hadn't missed the tension in the room. Hell, he knew Wolf and James didn't play well on the best of days. But now there was a real edge to Wolf. James tried to look bored but instead came off reticent to talk. Mike glared at the MI5 Agent until the man shook his head and spoke as he was on the spot. The people around the table all questioning his loyalty.

"He's talking about his sister. I told you Taylor, the British Government will not do it. So there is nothing to discuss." James said speaking directly to Wolf. Mike felt annoyed at being left out of a loop given it sounded like Wolf and James had discussed this before.

"Do what?" Mike asked.

"Release a convicted criminal. It took over a decade to catch her. Daniela Soto was a major player in the criminal world. She's a known associate of Guerrero Soto; Number 7 on Interpol's most wanted fugitive list." James told the crew. The name didn't mean a thing to any of them; all it meant was a possible lead they hadn't exploited yet.

"She's not convicted of any crimes. Your government entrapped her, arrested her but instead of charging her and putting her on trial. They just stripped her of her rights and then put her into a black site." Wolf said, he'd asked Val to look into it for him. He had needed to know the truth.

The others around the table looked confused about what was being said. But All were willing to blur the lines if it meant the safe return of Tom Chandler.

"Something you shouldn't even know." James told Wolf in a dark manner.

"But I do, I also know she's still alive. Why aren't you utilising her?" Wolf asked him snidely, he'd asked James to look into it when he'd first arrived on the ship to help liaise with European and UK government agencies in the search for Tom Chandler case.

"She hasn't said anything in 4 years. Not one word. So it's a waste of time to even try." James told him.

"She might talk to her own brother." Sasha pointed out, as she felt enraged by James' deception.

"I highly doubt it." James scoffed smugly.

"It's worth a try." Mike told James, he didn't know what went on between Wolf and James and this mystery sister, but he wasn't going to waste a potential untapped resource. Not when the clock was ticking, after everything Tom had done for him...well, Mike was ready to do whatever it took to save his friend.

"Captain-" James started but Mike cut him off.

"No, our mission is to find Captain Tom Chandler. You've been sitting on a lead for 6 months." Mike said accusing the man of obstruction. "I will go above your head if I have to, but I prefer we keep things friendly. Cooper, Taylor, Fletcher; my stateroom now." he ordered.

* * *

Tom leaned against the cold sandstone wall, he listened to the seabirds crowing in the wind, the sound of the ocean waves. He wished he could just see out the tiny opening in the wall that sent in cold fresh air and the scent of the ocean. He'd been in the tiny room for a long time.

It was a tiny sandstone dungeon-esque room which had one door in and out. There was a toilet and a basin, and a cot that looked and smelt like it had many users before him. The door had small trap door inserted which opened for two meals a day. He would've counted his meals to track time but it didn't work.

It didn't work because of the melee of drugs his captors used to keep him placid. At first he had fought against them, he had tried to escape many time but every time he captured again and drugged again. His body, and his will had been torn down. The more they drugged him, the more of the man he once was slipped away and now he just craved what came through that trapdoor with his food. He knew he wasn't this man, but the separation between the man he once was to one he was now… it was just too far a distance.

He was trapped. Vague memories of his old life haunted him and because of his failure to be able to escape to get back to his family-to his life; he needed what was in that syringe to help him escape it. The only solace was that no one would ever know what he'd become.

* * *

"Why wasn't I informed about this earlier?" Mike demanded when the door to his stateroom closed. He glared at James and Wolf for answers. Sasha was only in the room to stop him throttling the two men as he was pissed.

"It wasn't pertinent. She's not relevant to case, she was in prison-" James started only for Wolf to speak over him.

"Black site. There's a difference." Wolf corrected bitterly.

"Whatever, the point is she's been out of circulation since the before the pandemic. Thus she would not have any useful intelligence. How could we trust it given she's a criminal." James said to Mike explaining his side very calmly.

"She would have contacts that we could use, Sir. She's lived in Europe nearly all of her life. I know if we could organise an agreement to get her out a black site she'd leap at it. Who wouldn't?" Wolf asked them.

"In exchange for what? Did I mention how she hasn't talk and we most certainly will not release her." James told them all.

"You haven't told us what her crimes are." Mike said.

"She is or was married to Pablo Munez, he was a drug baron with international ties. He disappeared- presumably dead and she went back to her father. He ran a syndicate of contacts in the criminal world. They called him 'the concierge of crime'. She's known to work for him, but is the weak link. We break her, we unlock everything." James told them.

"But you got nothing from her in four years. If she hasn't cracked yet, she either knows nothing or she won't ever break." Sasha said, she didn't know why but she was pleased by that knowledge. If only because it gave them leverage to get Wolf's sister out as she was desperate to find Tom even if it meant making a deal with the devil.

"She will." James assured her.

"You said her information would be useless anyway. So why keep her?" Sasha pointed out to James, spinning his words.

"She knows where the bodies are buried, she knows the names of her father's contact list and what they do. These people could be still alive, we can capture them." James argued.

"Yet, she's not spoken a word in 4 years." Sasha countered, pleased that James had no comeback. Before James could try to argue Mike spoke first.

"Have you explored the possibility of seeing if Ms Soto would help us?" Mike asked James.

"No, and I know my government will say 'no' too." James said firmly, which told them all that James hadn't even tried. Mike quirked an eyebrow at James' statement. He moved to his desk and picked up the phone receiver.

"But you don't speak for them completely. So, here's what's going to happen. You're going to talk to your bosses and get Cooper and Taylor an interview with this mystery sister. Now." he said as he held the phone out to James.

James took the phone out of Mike's hand; ungratefully. "This will be a waste of time." he told them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"So what is the deal with you and Fletcher?" Sasha asked Wolf as they were waiting for James to finish talking with the operators who ran the black site. She had to admit that the place was nothing like she'd expected. It was worse, sure the offices were nice and air conditioned but she'd seen the grounds as they drove in.

There were tiny sheds, no bigger than an average prison cell. Basically sweat boxes given they were in the middle of the desert. She could only imagine how hot it'd be inside the sheds. But she did know they held people long forgotten by the world. Yet, somehow were still regarded as dangerous individuals by whatever government put them there.

"I was sheepdipped by ASIO for a MI5 op, what they didn't tell me was that I was the bait. They used me to catch my Father assuming he actually ever cared for me which he didn't. MI5 leaked intel about my team and our mission. We were ambushed, I lost three men and held captive until Daniela paid for my release." Wolf said.

"James showed me her file. It doesn't look good." Sasha remarked. Daniela Soto was suspected of numerous crimes but circumstantial evidence and lack of credible witnesses left her in a legal grey area. She was charged but not put to trial. Instead she was renditioned to a black site.

"Yeah, my Mum and Father split when I was young. I barely remember them. I just know he took Daniela, Mum kept me; not entirely sure how it all played out. But my Father took her to South America and we never heard from them again and my Mum tried to find them but learned they had died in a car crash a couple years after the divorce. Mum was devastated but eventually moved on and married my stepfather hence different last name." Wolf shook his head. " Until that day, I thought Daniela was dead. Instead she's a criminal and she believes I betrayed her, thanks to Agent Fletcher." Wolf said bitterly. There was no love lost and Sasha could understand why.

"You're over-exaggerating. You helped us catch a dangerous woman." James said as he walked up to them.

"You and ASIO left me to rot for 2 months. My men died-" Wolf started but James cut him off.

"They were an acceptable loss and we were hoping your father would show not your sister. But you take what you can get." James said pragmatically.

"Except the small fish didn't lead you to the bigger one now did it?" Wolf asked him scathingly. He might not know his sister but she had gone out her way to save him when she didn't have to. So he owed her this, or at least something better than being here.

"Loyalty is a finicky virtue in my opinion. One has to find the weak spot and exploit it." James said, looking to Sasha pointedly, she felt the barb of his words.

"Loyalty is earned through trust. Something you seem to be good at breaking." Sasha told him.

"They need time to rustle Ms Soto up for us. May I have a word with you outside." James said to her, Sasha followed him out into the yard. The heat was dry and draining, her sweat evaporated before it had a chance to form it was so hot.

"Look, I said I was sorry. You can stop the whole wounded routine and be professional about this." James told her, like it was enough. She had asked him why he sat on the information as always he had a pragmatic answer for everything. She'd once it found comforting and attractive but now it pissed her off. It pissed her off because he'd pulled the wool over her eyes and now felt he was still in the right even though he'd lied by omission to them all.

"You betray people left and right as long as it suits you." Sasha told him. She wondered how she'd ever trusted him to begin with. She also ignored the bait of him saying she was being unprofessional. He had no clue how she was when she was unprofessional but one day he would. "And you purposefully sat on this information for months." She added, so frustrated as he didn't look contrite at all.

"So did Wolf." James offered.

"Wolf didn't have an in, unlike you." Sasha pointed out.

"She won't help us." James promised her.

"You don't know that. Obviously Wolf implored you to ask about her, to see if it was worthwhile." Sasha argued.

"He did but as I said, this is a waste of time." James told her firmly.

"Or maybe you wanted to waste our time so you could keep me to yourself. Tom gone forever, I'd move on and there you would be." Sasha said, he gave her a patronising smile as if he thought her statement was amusing. Boy, did that sting her ego. She wondered why she couldn't find a man who didn't make her feel disposable.

"Let's be honest, you were never entirely mine and you're not worth 'waiting' for." James said like their fling was nothing but another notch on his belt. Sasha's hand itched to slap him across the face but decided he wasn't worth it. If anything, she'd bide her time.

* * *

Daniela was shoved into a cold steel chair. Her restraints were secured to the floor. She knew as she felt the chains rustle against the floor. The sound of locks closed, her restraints grew taut before she felt the warmth of the guards' presence fade. She grimaced as the bag over her head was yanked off.

She winced as her eyes adjusted to the bright lighting; when they adjusted she glowered at the sight before her. Hatred filled her entire being as she endured years of interrogation with 'enhanced' techniques for being a sentimental fool. She had years to grind her teeth over that mistake.

"Ms Soto, here we are again." James Fletcher said with a friendly smile, what she couldn't get was why he was bothered with her. She would never turn on her father because she was loyal even if it felt like he left her for dead.

She knew this was her punishment, she should have never looked back, should never have rescued her twin brother. She was not a heroine, she was the villainess. She couldn't wait to be free of her restraints, to break Agent Fletcher's handsome face and make him cry like a little boy for his Mummy.

Except for now she had to wait until her father felt she had served her time. She looked at the other two people in the room, her brother. She wondered what he thought of her now, she could see the guilt in his eyes.

When he'd last seen her; she'd been in the finest clothing money could buy, now she was in a well worn, dirty, sweat soaked khaki jumpsuit. Her hair;a mess, and her face mottled with fading bruises. They were from the guards when she fought back against their techniques. They really didn't like that.

Her eyes drifted to the woman standing in the other corner. She was gorgeous yet fierce; Daniela couldn't help but wink at her. Just keep everyone guessing. She even gave a small secret smile as she remained silent. She never said a word, sure she screamed and cried but no actual words had passed her lips in over four years. It was enjoyable and annoying at the same time given she had so many witty comments to say.

"My colleagues here would like a word with you." He said, he gestured to Wolf "You remember your brother?" he asked, Daniela looked at him bored as James treated her like a moron. "The woman to my left is Sasha Cooper, she is US Navy Intelligence." James introduced.

Daniela didn't say a word which infuriated James, he was so used to breaking people. Correction; breaking men which meant he had no clue the first thing about breaking her. She was supposed to be the feather in his cap, instead she was a constant reminder of what a failure he was. He'd caught her, yes. But he'd never taken down her father's empire or her network of contacts. So she was going to enjoy the air con before she was put back into the oven that have been her home for the past four years.

James sat back his chair and looked to Wolf and Sasha. "I told you, she has nothing to say." He told them.

Sasha pushed off the wall and took up the empty seat beside James. She placed a file on the table and opened it. "You've missed a lot during your rendition. The world was savaged by a virus. It killed 96% of the world's population. A cure was found thanks to Dr Rachel Scott and the Navy Captain who lead the mission. Captain Tom Chandler." Sasha pulled out photos and news clippings.

Daniela just looked at Sasha, ignoring what was on the table as she'd been given propaganda before. She had heard every tale, every threat one could be thrown at her. So she wasn't going to crack over something as stupid as this.

"Captain Tom Chandler was kidnapped over 5 months ago and brought to Europe. We think you can help us track him down." Sasha told her, "We're willing to give you a deal of a lifetime." She added as she pulled out what looked to be a legal document.

"What?" James asked confused. Daniela quirked an eyebrow surprised at the twist that fucked James over as he looked pissed at not knowing what was going on.

"This is a full immunity agreement, the terms are simple. You will be relinquished into the US Navy's custody where you will help us recover Tom Chandler. Once he's back on the Nathan James, you will be free to go wherever you wish. The crimes you may or may not have committed in the past are covered in the agreement. You will be free from prosecution from all government agencies. You can be out of here within the hour, if you sign on with us." Sasha told her.

"We didn't discuss-" James started but Sasha looked at him cool as a cucumber while her brother spoke up. Apparently he'd grown balls as he looked smug.

"We went over you. Our bosses agreed that a free pass is worth the price of Tom Chandler's return." Wolf said from his place.

Daniela pulled her hands up to the table and reached for the agreement. She looked over the terms which covered her ass and it looked legitimate legal document. She read it over making sure that by signing she wasn't acknowledging that she'd committed any crimes. When that was perfectly clear, she felt pretty safe in signing it. Hell, it was better deal that what she had at the moment. She also had to admit she liked the stunned mullet look on James' face for being played.

"What if this man, Tom Chandler is already dead?" Daniela asked idly, she had forgotten how her own voice sounded. Her accent was still thick as ever from growing up in Mexico, her father had decided it was better for her to be hidden away from from Europe and his enemies. At least until he felt she was old enough to be worth something substantial which equated to when she no longer looked like jail bait.

"I want physical proof." Sasha told her.

"Do I get a pen or am I supposed to sign in blood?" Daniela asked her, Sasha pulled a pen out of her jacket pocket and placed it on the table in reach of Daniel's cuffed hands. "Thank you." she said as she picked up the pen and signed the agreement.

"Ok, we'll start procedures to get you released." Sasha said.

"Good, I'm really tired of being in this shit hole." Daniela told them, she gave James a smile as he thought she had no idea where she was. What a fool he was.

* * *

"How sure are we about this?" Meylan asked Mike as they stood in the Helo bay waiting for the Helo to land with their visitor.

Mike just hoped the woman worth all the hell the President had gone through to get the immunity agreement. Majority of countries didn't care about pursuing Daniela Soto as they were busy rebuilding. It was only MI5 that had a stick up it's ass about keeping the woman locked up. But whatever Oliver Howard told them, got them to back down.

"It'll be fine, we had Neils here. If we get Tom back then it'll be worth it." Mike said, they'd make concessions before and the crimes the woman was suspected of doing were committed against other equally bad people. Grey area morally and ethically speaking but he was happy to live with it to get his best friend back.

The Helo settled onto the flight deck and they watched as Sasha, James stepped off the Helo followed by a slender 5ft9' woman in a filthy khaki jumpsuit came off followed by Wolf.

"Cooper," Mike said in greeting as the group met up with them. He looked Wolf's sister over; she had the same dark brown eyes, black hair but hers went well past her shoulder in a matted and sweaty mess.

She looked like she hadn't showered in months and her face was marbled with bruises; some fresh while others faded. Any visible skin on the woman was covered in some form of injury or scarring. Even with all that mess, she was not an entirely ugly woman.

"Sir, this is Daniela Soto, Captain Mike Slattery." Sasha said introducing them, Daniela walked to him and held out her hand to him. She had such an air of confidence and power about her, there was no shame that she was in prisoner jumpsuit.

"Pleasure to meet you, Capitán." She told him as they shook hands. He couldn't help but feel as though he was being sized up. She obviously approved of him as she wore a secretive smile. She had a thick South American accent which he had no anticipated, it made her voice almost lyrical and soothing when she spoke.

"This is my XO, Commander Joseph Meylan." Mike said introducing Meylan to her, the two shook hands. "And this is the Nathan James, you'll be escorted 24/7 while on the ship and restricted from certain areas of the ship. For obvious reasons." He told her, he had expected her to be paranoid or complain but instead she was refreshingly calm.

"Of course, all I really need at the moment is a hot shower, change of clothes and food that hasn't already passed through someone's asshole. Is that possible?" She asked him kindly, Mike snorted a laugh as he liked the bluntness of her nature.

"We'll do our best." Mike said dryly as he was still surprised by the woman and her demeanour.

"It will be appreciated, after I'm in a better state; I'd like to look over everything you have before I figure out how I am to meet my end of the bargain." Daniela told him.

"Very well." Mike said as he couldn't argue with her requirements.

* * *

Tom woke up with a start as he was prodded in the arm. His heart raced, his body covered in a cold sweat as he'd gone too long without a hit. He turned in the cot to find an old man sitting on a wooden stool in his room. The door wide open, but still not an exit as there were guards at the door. He couldn't even put up a fight as his drug addiction had wasted away his body just as it had rotted his mind and will.

"Bout time, me and you had a word." The old man said, he had a thick British accent and looked to be in his late 80s, dressed in very normal everyday clothes, nothing fancy or expensive. He propped the cane on the floor and leaned heavily onto it as he leaned forward in the chair. His arthritic hands curled over the handle. The faint lighting reflected in his cataract eyes, like the light did to cat's eyes.

"Who-" Tom choked out the word as his mouth and throat were dry but the old man knew the question.

"You'll learn in time. But for now, I wanted to see how you were doing. Wanted to see what has become of the infamous Captain Thomas Chandler. You're not much now aye?" he asked him.

"You did this to me." Tom told him, his stomach cramping painfully.

"I started something but how you are now? That's all you." He told him, Tom closed his eyes as the old man's words sunk in, the truth of them more painful than the withdrawal he was in. "You destroy lives in your wake, and now I will help you destroy your own." The old man told him.

* * *

"Oh- oh my god, this is so good." Daniela moaned before she took her second bite of the burger. She was in nirvana, as she chewed into the best burger of her life. She was sure her stomach would revolt later but it was so worth it.

"Daniela-" Wolf started but she held up a hand as she swallowed the burger in her mouth.

"Don't, I don't want to hear it. I want to enjoy this burger before it repeats on me-" She stopped as the door opened. "Hello," Daniela said in a charming manner as Danny walked into the room.

"Hi," Danny said as he went to the coffee station and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Lt Green this is my sister Daniela." Wolf introduced. Everyone on the teams had been briefed on her arrival to join them. But now Wolf had the pleasure of making the rounds and the stunned stares as they all couldn't believe he could be related to Daniela.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Danny said as he took a seat opposite Wolf and her.

"We're not family. Wolf and I might share DNA and a womb once upon a time but that's all. So don't feel beholden to him in anyway given he got me 4 years in a black site. It was no Contiki tour." Daniela assured Danny while sliding a dark look at Wolf. She was still pissed, but in Wolf's defence he didn't know her. So he was learning her as much as she was he; except she seemed to have him pegged.

"Just tell everyone." Wolf said as he'd wanted to bury the hatchet with her. She, however wanted to air out the only dirty laundry they had to the world or at least anyone they had a conversation with.

"That you're a terrible twin brother? Sure, because I told you I wanted a nice meal alone but you want to bond to me like a lost duckling. And now all I'm thinking something more fun should be on the cards." Daniela said with a hungry look at Danny, before she gave Wolf a droll look. "I don't need you to cock block me." she told Wolf.

"I'm married." Danny said holding up his hand; flashing the wedding band.

"So?" Daniela asked blandly.

"Married, and deeply loyal to and in love with my wife." Danny told her with amusement as she gave him a bored look and picked up her burger again.

"Well aren't you boringly romantic." She commented before she took a bite of her burger.

"You should know there is a rule on the ship. No fraternisation." Danny told her.

"I want to have sex, it's not a big deal." Daniela said obviously not understanding or purposefully misunderstanding him. Danny wasn't sure if it was the former or the latter.

"It's against the rules." Danny clarified.

"Even better, illicit sex is so delicious." Daniela said smugly before she took another bite of her burger.

"You're here to help us find Chandler, not get laid." Wolf told her. She rolled her at him and wore a tired expression that felt patronising.

"I'm well aware of my agreement with the US Government. Honestly, I can happily forgo foreplay. It would only take 10 minutes and free up mental space." Daniela argued, Wolf scowled while Danny choked on his coffee at how blunt she was. "So who is single and suitably fuckable on this ship?" She asked Danny.

"No fraternisation. No sex, at all." Danny told her as the door opened, Daniela turned in her seat and smiled as Burk walked in.

"Hello," She said warmly to him. Burk paused in his walk to the coffee machine to look at her. She smiled at him as she checked him out. She was freshly showered, her hair brushed and in clothes Sasha had given her. She was practically a new woman and she needed some breaking in; so to speak.

"Hey," he said slowly as it was not missed that she was checking him out like a woman who'd been starved for years and he was a prime cut of rib eye steak perfectly cooked.

"Who are you?" she asked Burk salaciously.

"No one you need to know." Wolf told Daniela, she threw him a dark look as he was killing her vibe.

"What's going on?" Burk asked them as he felt he was being pranked.

"Wolf's twin sister." Danny said as he placed his coffee on the table as he was afraid he'd inhale it from the amusement of Wolf trying to keep his sister on the straight and narrow. She was a force nature and he'd only known her two minutes.

"Daniela Soto." Daniela told Burk, with a winning smile.

"Carlton Burk, you two are twins?" Burk asked incredulously as he pointed at them. He couldn't see any similarities except skin tone, eye colour and hair colour. Everything else seemed to be opposites.

"Oh I like you." Daniela said warmly as if she relished in him not thinking she was related to Wolf.

"He's single." Danny said saving himself from her flirtations and throwing Burk to the Shewolf.

"Am I missing something here? Her name is so normal." Burk asked Danny and Wolf in a low voice while Daniela winked at him.

"What are you doing after lunch?" Daniela asked Burk with a flirtatious chuckle.

"Not you." Wolf told her, Danny half laughed but saw Wolf's look and quickly covered it with a cough and cleared his throat while Burk was still trying to figure out if this was for real or a trick. "As you have work to do." Wolf reminded her.

"Kill joy." Daniela told Wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Tom looked at the syringe on the tray. He'd eaten the food for what it was worth but all that was left was if he would take the hit. If he'd allow himself to be swallowed up by it and taken away. His stomach cramped painfully as his brain reasoned there was no other option.

He couldn't remember ever having such a strong calling before in his life. He needed the drug in that syringe, he needed to escape even if it was just in the vacuum of the drug. He needed like he needed air, the last vestige of what would have denied him dulled down. Greed stepped him as he snatched up the syringe and pulled off the cap.

He could ask for forgiveness another day, he'd do better, be stronger… all the compromises he told himself when even he knew he was lying. He'd always take the drug because he wasn't Tom Chandler anymore; he was nothing but a shell. A shell of man the world had forgotten. A world that didn't need him, a world that was better off with him trapped in this room.

* * *

Daniela pressed her lips together and looked at all the information Sasha, Kara Green A.K.A. the woman Danny Green would never betray. Daniela understood now why as Kara like all the women Daniela had encountered on the ship was tough and incredibly good looking.

Daniela was beginning to wonder how so many beautiful people could be on one ship together and stay abstinent. It seemed unnatural to her but explained the serious mood issues and crankiness she was being met with.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Kara said sympatheticall as she and Sasha had informed her that her father's empire was destroyed by a virus. That nearly everyone she'd known all her life including her father were dead. What they didn't realise was that she hated everyone in her father's empire, she relished every single one of their deaths including her father's.

"Whatever, I still have my money and properties right?" Daniela asked them. The two looked off put by her lack of grief. If only they knew the life she had lived. Sure it had perks but she had been her father's pawn. As soon as she was 18 and out of school he'd forced her marry Pablo, the man was a pig but he was her father's key to Europe.

Her father didn't care that she didn't love Pablo, or that Pablo used her like a punching bag as he got what he wanted out of the deal. When Daniela got tired of being Pablo's punching bag, she had gutted Pablo like a fish with a steak knife. Made her own way in life, she earned her tertiary education and built her own business. Legitimately run to cover up her underhanded dealings. Her father hadn't appreciated her undercutting his business but he was impressed but took back his business and then kept her under his thumb. But here she was with the last laugh as he was dead.

"Yes, your funds and properties as in the legitimately earned and owned are accessible to a certain extent." Sasha told her.

"Excuse me?" Daniela asked incredulously.

"Banks are having weekly withdraws limits to control the economy." Sasha said.

"Mm ok, as long as I'm still rich given it will make things a lot easier." Daniela said with a sigh of contentment as she was now calculating how she was going to find this Captain Tom Chandler so she could go make a life for herself. Well, at least a decent vacation and reunite with friends before rebuilding her networks and making money again. She definitely needed some time in the Mediterranean.

"Ok, well here are the other people MI5 have as your known associates that are still alive and operating in Europe." Kara said as she placed the file on the table before Daniela.

Daniela reached forward and picked up the file and leaned back looking through. She snorted a laugh and shook her head at how wrong they had their information. But she didn't correct them, as she flipped through she stopped at page and smile.

"Giorgio, he's the first man we need see." Daniela said as she lifted the page out.

"There isn't much on him." Sasha commented.

"Trust me, I just need to think of how to get back into the circle without them smelling all of you on me." Daniela told her.

* * *

"Have a seat, boy." The old man told him. Tom didn't have much of choice as he was in chains and too weak to put up a fight with the man who shoved him into a wooden chair. It was in front of a table where a chessboard sat.

Tom looked around the room, it was seemingly barren study that had seen better days. He looked out the windows seeing the sky for the first time in months. He had hoped to be able to discern where he was but all the view showed was grassy field leading to a cliff and just ocean. Nothing to tell him where he was. He wondered why he should even bother when he should just enjoy the view for as long as it lasted.

"Am I here to play chess?" Tom asked.

"I hear you're quite the strategist. Playing chess will prove to me how sharp your mind is." The old man said as he hobbled over to the arm chair opposite Tom.

"Why do you care? Why not just kill me?" Tom asked.

"Slow deaths are more satisfying. I shoot you, you're dead and that's it. This I get to watch you slowly fade and see the self hatred you have; eat you alive. It's far more satisfying this way." The old man told him.

* * *

"You're not supposed to eat in here." Wolf told Daniela as he came into the gym to work out only to find his sister eating yoghurt and fruit while staring at the guys exercising.

"I see no signs telling me I can't and my guard outside didn't tell me 'no' either." She said with a smile as she ate a spoonful of yoghurt eyeing Burk as he did pull ups. She had no shame as she clearly was enjoying the view.

"Shouldn't you be in the wardroom thinking of a plan to get Tom Chandler back?" Wolf asked in a low voice.

"I am, but I think better when there are beautiful people around especially half naked people." She said with a smile as she shamelessly ate her yoghurt.

"Daniela, you need to take this seriously." Wolf told her, she might be a bitch to him but she was his sister and he'd prefer she turn over a new leaf and try to be a better person.

"You are such a buzz kill," Daniela told him, he gave her a dark look that would've scared men but had no effect on her. "Anyway, I have been up for three hours working on tracking Giorgio down. So I think I deserve a little 'me' time given you owe me about 4 years of it." she said.

"You'll never let it go." Wolf said with a shake of his head.

"Why should I? I won't get back the 1.2 million dollars or 4 years of my life. Father was right, family is depreciative in value." Daniela remarked.

* * *

"Checkmate." The old man said with a gleeful grin. Tom wasn't at his best. They'd changed the drugs, it was a different cocktail. He knew because he could barely concentrate and while it angered him to lose a simple game of chess, part of him was relieved to feel nothing.

"How long have I been here?" he asked him.

"Long enough that you lost the starch out of your back." The old man told him, Tom couldn't argue as his posture was a nightmare.

"What happened to my family?" Tom asked, part of him wanting know and another part unable to bear knowing at all.

"Do you care?" the old man retorted.

"Of course, I do." Tom said tears running down his face, the old man was right. He didn't care it was just a social construct he'd held to when he was clean. He knew better now, love was a falsehood. The memories mixed with fantasy to the point he couldn't tell if his old life was real or a fiction he played in his head to make himself go crazy.

"They have moved on. No one is looking for you. They are happy you're gone. The world is safer, people are moving on with their lives. You're nothing to them, this last act we're in is purely for me." The old man told him.

"Why?" Tom asked.

"If you look close enough, listen harder, you'll know why." The older man told him.

* * *

"So what is your plan?" Mike asked as he stood in the wardroom; arms crossed against his chest. James, Sasha, Kara, Danny and Wolf stood around the table while Daniela lounged back in one of the chairs eating an apple without a care in the world.

Daniela had been on the ship for three days and so far she all she was doing was stirring trouble and eating like a glutton and sleeping like she was on holidays. He let the behaviour go as he knew from watching her that when she worked, she was fully switched on and dedicated.

"I have many plans." Daniela said looking him over. Mike ignored the innuendo as there was no way he was going there with her. He wasn't interested and he didn't feel all that special given Daniela looked at pretty much anything with a pulse as a potential lover.

"About this." He said pointing to evidence they had on the table.

"Mm, not much of a plan but a direction." Daniela admitted ignoring what was on the table.

"So another dead end, I told you; she is useless. She's only going to trail you along until she can escape." James said from his side of the table. Mike was beginning to understand why Wolf would want to deck him. Fletcher had turned into a real pain in his ass.

"If I were useless you wouldn't have used my face as a punching bag for 4 years. Unless that is how you show affection?" Daniela asked him snidely with a smile.

"Focus." Mike told them as he could see James wanted a fight.

"I can make some calls but I can't do that from a ship. I have to on the ground but not surrounded by buff American soldiers." Daniela told Mike with a wave of her hand and half roll of her eyes.

"We're Sailors." Mike corrected.

"I'm sure the differences are staggering. I need to go see some friends and that requires you all to be a little more flexible in our arrangement. Perhaps we could talk about this without that pendeja in the room." She said looking at James like he was shit stuck on her shoes.

"Fletcher, go." Mike ordered.

"What-" James started but Mike gave him a look of censure. So he tossed his hands up in the air. "Fine but know that when she turns on you that I told you so." James said before he left the room.

"Ok, talk." Mike said once the door was shut.

"There is an old family empire that are infamous in the criminal world for their grand black market auctions, during which they sell off highly valuable and illegal commodities, such as stolen art, radioactive materials, weapon components and even people of interest, to the highest bidder." Daniela said, Mike wondered how long she'd kept that information under her hat.

"You think Tom's been collected for an auction?" Mike asked sceptically. He'd never heard of such concept except for in sex slavery.

"Most likely sold by now, but yes." Daniela clarified for him.

"Why them?" He asked.

"Why not?" Daniela asked irreverently as she scratched the back of her neck. "They've been known to kidnap people. There was no ransom and he disappeared cleanly. It's a start, the people who buy at these auctions don't flash around their possessions. Sometimes they will get what you want if the price is high enough. It seems your friend was not very popular with my 'kind' of people." She said making air quotation marks before taking a bit of her apple.

"I agree with her. She also has a property that we can use as a base. Azima, Daniela and I go in ahead and make sure it's clear and then send a signal. Then a team can come up the cliff side undetected into the property." Sasha said to Mike.

"My oldest friend Giorgio, holds parties all the time according to MI5. So we'll go and I'll get him to reconnect me into my old network. He owes me, I'll lure Augustus Finch, he is one of the sons in the family who runs the auctions. I'll get him back to my house. Then it's in your hands to get him to talk. Easy Peasey." Daniela said cockily.

"It could work." Danny said though he was hesitant given how many ways the mission could go sideways as many of the variables were out of their control.

"What if he doesn't know anything?" Mike asked Daniela.

"Giorgio might know nothing. But Augustus and his brothers work for the father they organise the auction items. He'll know if Tom Chandler came through the Auction house. If not he'll be able to direct us to someone else who does know. Though be warned, he does enjoy pain." Daniela said with a salacious smile.

"Ok." Mike said feeling like it was too much information for him.

"Great, but you'll need to drop us off in Athens so we can drive down. We need a serious wardrobe change and as luck would have it. I have a apartment in the city there." Daniela told them all.

"If it's still there." Mike said.

"If not, we'll adapt our plans to suit." Daniela told him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

24 hours later,

"I'm surprised you didn't want Wolf with you." Sasha said as they sat in a seaside bar with a bottle of tequila and antipasto platter. As undercover ops went, this one was cushy which made her nervous. So far all they had done was go to one of Daniela's apartment in Athens, which was remarkably still intact. They changed wardrobe, did a little clothes shopping and drove to the coast where Giorgio had last been spotted and where Daniela had a seaside property.

It was a beautiful large house overlooking the overlooking the ocean. It seemed like this part of the Mediterranean had been left untouched by the plague. People around them looked like rich clientele on holidays and locals who were dolled up to suit the locality of the beautiful weather and beach.

"Just because you share blood with someone doesn't mean you can trust them or want them in your life. Also, I don't like being cockblocked." Daniela said as she downed her tequila and poured herself another shot. She'd been hitting the bottle hard and seemingly enjoying life while Azima and Sasha wished they were in something more than swimsuits and kaftans. Sasha didn't like the pretty façade, she wished she could strap a gun somewhere to her person but her outfit wasn't conducive to concealing a weapon.

"So why are we here? Why don't we go straight to your friend Giorgio?" Azima asked in a bored tone a she conspicuously took in the area through her oversized sunglasses; looking for trouble.

"Don't you just want to get drunk?" Daniela asked them before she downed a shot and gave smile enjoying the smooth burn of expensive tequila. She promised herself, she sip the next one.

"Daniela." Sasha cautioned, she could understand the woman wanting to cut loose. She'd spent 2 hours helping the woman cover bruises on her body where she couldn't reach with spray tan and concealer. Nothing could cover the scars, but then Daniela didn't care about them. She just needed to look like she hadn't gone three rounds and lost while she wore a bikini and a gauzy kimono jacket. How she could be so carefree and cheerful in such a state was beyond Sasha.

"I need to be seen in the right places, people will reach out to me. Honestly, wouldn't you be suspicious of someone crashing your parties without an invitation?" Daniela asked her.

"You said he was your friend." Azima argued, Daniela rolled her eyes at her.

'I was away with no contact for four years. I know that you're insanely hot but please try to use that grey mush between your ears." Daniela told Azima in a patronizing tone.

"Daniela Soto?" A man said from behind the woman, Sasha watched as Daniela's eyes went wide and her whole face lit up. She jumped out of her seat and turned to the man and enveloped him in a hug.

"Oh my god!" She said in joyous shock, Sasha took in the man's details. 6ft 1, brown hair and eyes, pale skin eastern European accent but she couldn't place where. He was dressed in grey slacks and a white button down shirt, his feet bare like he couldn't decide if he was here for business or to wade in the water.

"I thought you were dead!" he exclaimed, he lifted her off the ground and she made a noise that sounded half pained half joyous. He put her back down on her feet and she playful slapped her hands onto his chest.

"Petro! My god, look at you." Daniela exclaimed excitedly as she checked him over like a customer did a lobster in a Chinese restaurant for dinner.

"The children take over their parents work." he said with a smile as he didn't mind her ogling him or feeling him up.

"As it should be, you look good. Really good." She sighed as she dug her fingers into his chest enjoying the feel of his body.

"I am good, who are your friends?" Petro asked as he looked to Sasha and Azima with keen interest.

"Hm, this is Sasha and Azima. Aren't they just lush?" Daniela asked him, she rested her head on his shoulder and smiled at the women.

"They are." Petro said admiring them.

"Don't get any ideas though, they are married and not into cock." Daniela told him, Sasha subtly moved towards Azima to sell the lie as it would save the two of them from having to worry about men flirting with them.

"How long?" Petro asked them.

"3 years." Azima said she had propped her sun glasses on her head and eyed Petro with look that clearly told him to back off as Sasha was her territory.

"Love in the time of Red Flu. So Romantic, they also let me watch." Daniela told him, she bit her bottom lip and looked at them as if reminiscing something that had never happened.

"Hot." Petro said appreciatively.

"Mmm, you have no idea." Daniela told him in a delicious manner.

"I wish I did." Petro said but it seemed his interest was in Daniela given Sasha and Azima weren't on the menu. "Anyway, does Giorgio know you're here?" he asked her.

"I haven't seen him. Why is he angry at me?" Daniela asked him, she looked worried but Sasha knew better. This woman was good at putting on a show.

"What? no! he loves you." Petro assured her, completely hooked by her.

"I love him, but I didn't want to intrude if I wasn't wanted. We're just here for fun and sun, no troubles." Daniela assured him.

"Oh yeah, let me call him. I think he'd love to know you're here." Petro told her.

"Yes, Ah!" Daniela gave an excited girly squeal as Petro pulled out his mobile phone and called.

"Giorgio! My man, you won't believe the gem that has resurfaced." Petro said sliding a look to Daniela, his eye line drifting down her body and back up. He spoke in Greek for a few moments before handing the phone to Daniela.

"Papi?" Daniela said excitedly into the phone she made a small noise of excitement and joy as she giggled at whoever was on the other side of the call. Sasha watched and listened as Daniela flirted outrageously in Spanish with Giorgio over the phone. The woman was just so bubbly and happy it was hard to believe she could be a criminal, but then most people had more than one side to them.

The conversation went on for a bit until Daniela laughed and jumped on the spot. She latched onto Petro's arm smiling as she handed the phone to him.

"I missed that man. He says we can come to his party this afternoon. Swimwear optional." She told Sasha and Azima before turning to Petro who'd hung up his phone. "Isn't he just hilarious?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but be prepared. His parties can be wild." He said looking to Sasha and Azima.

"Oh don't worry, they are very open minded when it comes to women." Daniela assured him.

"We sure are." Sasha said, she wanted to roll her eyes but managed not to as Petro smiled at them all.

* * *

"We're going to propel down to ground from the helo into the front yard overlooking the cliff to the ocean." Danny said to the team as they were going over the specs one last time in the wardroom.

"Better than scaling the cliff side." Burk remarked.

"Luckily everyone is going to be at the party. Sasha assured me that the Alarm is off and we have easy access into the property. But we should secure the property given Wolf's sister is a bit of a gamble." Danny added.

"If the guy is at the party, Daniela will lure him back to her place. We step in and take him into custody. Get what he knows and go from there." Wolf said.

* * *

"Daniela, Mi Sol!" Giorgio said warmly, his arms open wide as Daniela walked up to him. His house on the beach was opened up for the party, people everywhere, the booze flowed at a ferocious rate and music played into the atmosphere. This was how the rich played in the post apocalyptic world. How Daniela had missed it so.

"Awwh, you tease me Giorgio." Daniela said as she and Giorgio embraced and kissed cheeks. Giorgio kept her wrapped in his arms as he looked into her eyes. He was just as gorgeous as she remembered him. All 5ft 10, tanned muscles and messed wavy hair, his youth showing as he was always eager to please.

"How are you?" he asked in a low voice, she bit her bottom lip and smiled as she had missed him and it felt good to be embraced, to be wanted.

"Much better now I'm in Greece. The world is just a fucking mess." Daniela told him with a roll of her eyes.

"I agree, which is why I carved out this little corner for people like you and me." Giorgio told her, his eyes lingering on her lips a little longer than the rest of her face. She knew he wanted to kiss her but was savouring the sexual tension between them.

"I love it." She told him in a low voice and sly smile.

"So who are your lovely friends?" he asked her, she turned her head to Sasha and Azima. They blended in well but there was something that was just a touch off, like they didn't completely fit in. But Daniela knew it would be overlooked because of their flawless beauty.

"This is Sasha and Azima. They helped me get out of China and to here." Daniela said as she adjusted Giorgio' collar and smoothed her hands down the front of his chest.

"I expected you sooner." He said turning his full attention to her. Fuck, it was hot when he gave her that smouldering look.

"Word to the wise; never travel to a foreign country when a pandemic erupts. They thought I was bioterrorist. How ridiculous is that?!" she asked him incredulously.

"Stupid of them given we all know you have nothing to gain from killing people. You're a lover not a fighter." He said before he kissed her. She sank into kiss, enjoying the fiery passion and pleasure drugging her, fading all pain she felt away from her mind.

* * *

"House is secure." Burk told Danny as he and Miller came into the living room after clearing the property and turning the security system on. There were cameras everywhere, so they were sweet for surveillance and the Nathan James CIC staff was overlooking the feeds to make sure nothing was missed.

"Ok, let's stay vigilant. Keep the lights off." he told them all. Burk and Miller took up their posts and Danny turned to Wolf. "How badly will she fuck us over?" Danny asked him, being blunt as he needed to know the truth.

He felt uncomfortable in the opulence of Daniela's home and couldn't help but feel there was another game playing while they worked with Wolf's sister.

"She won't, she wants to live her life. But she will probably want to break the frat rules." Wolf told him, Danny snorted a laugh as it was really down to who would be the weakest man on the ship on that topic.

"So what is the deal?" Danny asked him, they hadn't had the chance to really broach the subject until now and they had time to kill.

"Parents divorced, my father got Daniela and Mum got me. She and my father supposedly died in a car crash a year after the divorce. Turned out my Father faked their deaths for whatever reason. So I didn't know she was alive until she saved my arse four years ago." Wolf explained.

"But then she got locked up for it. What's her deal? She a killer, arms dealer or terrorist?" Danny asked.

"Honestly? I don't know, I prefer not to think about it." Wolf said, he didn't know everything but frankly he hadn't wanted to know. It made him feel guilty for not being able to save her from her own life but then she didn't look like she needed to be saved at all nor did she want to change her life.

"My money is on Burk." Danny said.

"What?" Wolf asked as Danny's comment seemed out of the blue.

"The one your sister will break down and break frat regs with." Danny quipped. Wolf made a face as he didn't need to know that.

"I heard that." Burk grumbled from his post.

* * *

"Gus, so good to see you." Daniela said as he came to her side, they kissed each other's cheeks. She'd been sifting through the party guests reacquainting herself with old contacts and acquaintances. It felt like coming home, which in this case was amazing after the barren world she'd lived in the past four years.

Now here she was standing opposite her old flame Augustus Finch. He was looking just as good as she remembered, 5ft9, blonde cropped hair, ice blue eyes and tanned dressed in board shorts and a black button down shirt which was open three buttons down. God, she just wanted to lick the column of his neck and feel his hot skin against her. Memories of their last encounter had kept her warm in her darkest hours.

"I wondered where you were." He said with a warm smile.

"You know me, I'm so easily distracted by beautiful people. Giorgio always throws a good party. Look at all these beautiful people." Daniela said as she kept her hand on his arm feeling the strong muscles. He smiled at her appreciatively as if no time had passed and their issues didn't exist.

"That he does. So where have you been?" he asked her, she moved in close to give them more intimacy in the room.

"Here and there. Actually, I went to my apartment in Milan last week and found my place ransacked even the special items I keep in my secret space. I was wondering if maybe they passed through your people by Rizzo, that woman still holds a grudge against me. I'm still pissed she tried to sell my Picasso." Daniela asked him in a low voice so no one could hear them.

"Rizzo died from the virus over a year ago." He told her.

"Oh my." Daniela said pretending to be surprised but glad the bitch was dead. She was annoying as fuck.

"Yes, but I can't say I've seen any of your artworks but there is an auction coming up and I have the most beautiful Renoir piece." He told her, that made her smile.

"Oh, yes please." She said in a delicious manner like he'd offered her a pile of her favourite chocolate. "Can I get a tiny peek at it? Please, please, please?" she begged playfully.

"I don't know." He teased.

"You know how much I love Renoir, maybe there is a way I could convince you." She said as she bit her bottom lip and gave him a saucy look.

"Sure your girlfriend entourage won't mind?" he asked as he must have noticed Sasha and Azima in the background. The two weren't very convincing at being lovers but then they were more focussed on the 'mission' and making sure she didn't run away than truly blending in.

"They're enjoying themselves here. So maybe we could go back to mine and catch up?" Daniela asked him as she smoothed a hand up his chest and to his neck.

"I'd like that a lot." Gus told her.

"Why don't we just slip out for an hour? Giorgio won't mind. Be like old times." She told him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Here we go." Burk said, he and the others moved away from the front door and into the living room. A second later, the front door slammed open as the couple spilled in; laughing and carrying on like lovers caught up in their lust.

Danny and the boys raised their weapons waiting to be noticed, but the couple kissed each other heatedly. The guy pushed Daniela back and she swung the door closed before he pushed her against it.

She giggled and gave a moan as the guy snuck a hand into her bikini bottom, not that they could tell from their angle but just assumed. Danny losing patience with the show cleared his throat loudly and Wolf switched on a light.

Daniela pulled back and gave a cheeky smile at them before she gasped in shock and push Augustus away from her.

"Oh my god, who are you?" she demanded.

"Listen-" Augustus started by Danny held up a finger silencing the man. He was smart as he shut given he had no weapons and his penis hanging out of his pants limp. This was not how Danny wanted to spend his night.

"No, you listen, we have the guns and we'd like you to zip your dick back into pants and take a seat." Danny told him. Augustus did as he was told and he moved to the chair Burk indicated.

"Sorry Gus, but you brought this on yourself." Daniela told him, dropping her act completely.

"You bitch!" Gus spat angrily.

"You stole from me, what do you expect?" Daniela told him snidely.

"It's business." He said defensively.

"Just like this is. I can't wait to hear you squeal like the pig you are." Daniela retorted gleefully.

"Be quiet." Danny told her, he turned his attention to Augustus who was tied to a chair as planned. "We know your family runs a large black market auction house. You tell us what we want to know and you get to go free." Danny told him.

"If I don't?" Gus asked him.

"I'll leave you alone with her and see what she can get out of you." Danny said pointing to Daniela who wore an excited smile.

"I have Sriracha sauce and a carving fork." Daniela said with an evil grin.

* * *

"He gave us the name of the person who bought him but no location. Only that Chandler was smuggled to the UK. Nothing more than that." Danny said as he and the others returned to the ship the following morning with Augustus Finch taken to quarters and secured. Doc Rios was with the poor sod right now.

"The US Navy will have to reimburse me for the Sriracha sauce." Daniela told Mike, he looked at her for a moment before moving to cabinet in the wardroom that contained their sauce selection. He pulled out the bottle and placed it on the table before Daniela.

"Here, our debt is paid." Mike said as he didn't want to know what happened. But knew he'd find out later.

"Thank you." Daniela said as she slung the bottle under her arm looking smug. Sasha and Azima hid smiles while the men who'd been there with Daniela; looked uneasy.

"Who are we looking for now?" Mike asked.

"Peter Smithfield." Danny told him.

"Who is he?" Mike asked Daniela. She gave a shrug.

"He means nothing to me, but I could find out. I have some friends but my agreement says I can set foot on UK soil." Daniela said throwing a pointed look at James.

"How about you?" Mike asked James.

"Peter Smithfield is a known Immune leader who disappeared when the Immunes disbanded." James said, Daniela shook her head.

"Please, they are trading with Giorgio as we speak." Daniela aid casually as if it was nothing. But really it was something incredibly serious.

"Trading what?" Mike asked her.

"I don't know, but he has business with them and no, I can't ask him or use other methods to get information because I'm not a fucking moron who wants to die. No one crosses Giorgio and comes out alive on the other side. If I did try to use him for information then he'd make me pay for it. Not the cute 'we'll trade a few hundred dollars' kind of payment either." Daniela told him firmly.

"The deal was you bring Tom back to us." James told her.

"Do you think I have a short term memory problem?" Daniela asked them all, annoyed at their constant reminders. They all stared at her giving her the answer she needed. She threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, but I need a phone and to be on the ground in the UK given MI5 is fucking useless. Honestly, what are you even doing here?" she asked James.

"I can call some people." James offered with a patronising smile.

"I'll talk with the President." Mike said not wanting to start a bickering match. All he cared about was that they had a solid lead they could follow. They just needed to pull some more strings.

* * *

Tom leaned back and closed his eyes. Euphoria of pleasure washed him away from the cold dank cell room. His eyes rolled up into his head and he sighed as the weight of everything he felt lifted away. He floated blissfully in his skin. He dreamed he was home, dreamed of a life that would never be his.

He'd be heartbroken when the high was over but for now he'd ride it as far as it took him.

* * *

"Why are you being such a dick?" Sasha asked James, she'd tracked him down to the comm room where he was waiting for a call from his people to given them clearance to go to the UK to follow the trail and also be sent a copy of everything MI5 had on Peter Smithfield.

"I'm helping." James said looking annoyed as he probably felt he was helping but Sasha felt he wasn't doing enough. After the day they came back from the black site, their fling had cooled to arctic temperatures.

"No, you're wasting space. We have a lead, first one in over four months that might pan out. You're sitting on your ass instead of making calls." Sasha told him in a calm manner even though she was pissed.

"MI5 are tracking all of Daniela's calls, she found the lead. I'm letting her take lead." He said simply as he stood up and stretched.

"What's your angle?" she asked him.

"We can track her calls and pull down whatever is left of her father's and her network of contacts." James told her.

"You don't care about Tom at all." Sasha said in disbelief as the first thing he'd claimed when he'd boarded the James was that his goal was to assist them in finding Tom. But now, it was just another lie.

"Of course not." James said in a matter of fact tone. "He's one man. Meaningless and undoubtedly replaceable given the world is still turning and peacefully so. The reason I'm here is to collect information for my government. The Nathan James crew will cross whatever lines they can and we turn that into intelligence to use at a later date." James added. Sasha's hand tightened into a fist, she was furious to the point she wanted to kill the bastard and toss his body overboard for the sharks.

"You're a real piece of work." Sasha told him.

"You warmed my bed, it was fun but you said it. 'Work comes first', and it does. It always does." James said throwing her words back at her. She now hated herself for sleeping with such scum.

"Then do something useful." Sasha told him, he smiled and moved in close. He placed his hands on her arms and spoke to her as if she were a pathetic woman begging for his attention.

"Why? You're all doing the hard work for me. The US make any concession it has to for one man. They'll give the UK whatever they want to get Daniela on their soil. It's beautiful and so was what we had. But it's over. Don't look at me like that. Remember rule number one; don't hate the player, Sasha. Hate the game." James whispered into her ear. She grabbed shirt and kneed him hard in the groin.

"I think I'll do both." She whispered as she pushed him away. He groaned in pain and fell to the floor in a pathetic mess.

* * *

A few hours later,

"You're not calling anyone." Wolf said as he stood in the comm. room with Daniela. They'd been in the small space for half an hour with Granderson. So far, Daniela had been flirting with Alisha instead of being productive.

"Don't you have better things to do?" she asked him as she smiled at Alisha. "Is he always such a hard ass?" she asked her.

"I wouldn't know as I outrank him and we work in different departments." Alisha replied in amusement.

"Love that." Daniela mused before she looked to Wolf with a droll look, "and I'm not calling anyone because I like my friends and MI5 has bugged your ship." Daniela told him.

"Excuse me?" Alisha asked her incredulously.

"Has he been in here alone?"Daniela asked them.

"Yes," Alisha said but she like anyone else thought it was fine given James was supposed to be on their side.

"Then I'd look for something that's out of place. He's a snake. I'd like to go see Giorgio though." Daniela told him.

"Why?" Wolf asked her, Daniela gave a tired sigh.

"Why do you think?" She drawled.

* * *

"Giorgio!" Daniela called out as she went to him. She wore a white linen long sleeve shirt with light blue short shorts. Her hair loose and sun glasses. She found him at one of the more upscale hotel bars, she just wished that she had Sasha with her as she made better arm candy than Burk and Wolf but she didn't get a choice in the matter. But at least they were in plain clothes, but it wasn't a good look for her; to be with two men. It showed distrust.

"Daniela, you're back. Tell me, do you know what happened to Augustus? I had business with him and he's not answering my calls." Giorgio said as he set his beer on the table and got up to embrace her. But she hadn't missed the suspicion in his eyes at seeing Wolf and Burk.

"I don't know, we left together but when I woke up in the morning he was gone. But you know how he is, he works on his own schedule." Daniela said dismissively as she stepped out of his arms and pushed her sunglasses onto her head.

"So you're not working with the Navy?" Giorgio asked her. Daniela laughed and frown at him.

"Navy?" She asked, shit he was onto her. She obviously forgotten how sharp he was. Or someone had told him as he grabbed her by the neck in a fierce grip and pulled a butterfly knife from seemingly no where and flicked it open and pressed the knife into her cheek; hard enough to feel the bite but not enough to draw blood.

Burk and Wolf tried to pull their weapons but was surrounded by men with more than enough firepower. They were outgunned and Daniela waved a hand at them to not fight.

"Don't lie to me and I won't fuck up your face." he told her in a careful and deliberate tone. "Your friends there are US Navy and I know that a US Navy ship is sitting out the ocean just over the horizon." He told her.

"I'm not lying." She said firmly, looking him straight in the eyes. Her hands gripped his forearm of the hand clutching her neck.

"Really? Because I heard that you were in a CIA black site courtesy of MI5 until a week ago." He told her, Fuck! James had fucked her over by slipping the information to Giorgio or Giorgio was more connected than she assumed. She smiled guilty.

"Maybe I stretched the truth." She conceded, Giorgio's eyes flashed with anger and his grip tightened. She winced in pain as the grip was bruising her. "They were trying to get me to snitch on my Father and his organisation. I said nothing. Four years, I said nothing." She promised him.

"How did you get out?" Giorgio asked her.

"They want me to find Tom Chandler. I bring him back to the ship, I'm free and clear. Full Immunity from all prosecution. They're not here for any of us. They just want their man back." She told him, he looked at her; sizing up her words.

"The name means nothing to me." He told her.

"He was some Navy Captain of the US Nathan James. I tried to pry the information of his location from Gus because that pendeja ransacked my properties. He owed me and I was pissed. You know how I hold a grudge." Daniela said with a shrug.

"Passionately." He said with a smile as he loved the darker side of her nature. He found it a turn on.

"But James Fletcher is on that vessel, so I was careful. He knows we're friends but he hasn't got anything on you. I swear, I saw the dossier on you. It's nothing to worry about. We have no wires and I never called you. So if they are looking to hang you. It's not me tying the rope." She assured him.

"So you came to me?" He asked looking pleased, his grip loosened and put the knife away. He waved the guards away and Burk looked confused but grateful to not be Swiss cheese.

"I need your help, I'll pay whatever you want. You know I'm good for it." She told him, he looked thoughtful before he smile.

"Hmm, a kiss to start with. I'll get you a location but it's up to you to get this man out of his troubles. Then I'll lay down the rest of my terms." He told her.

* * *

"Why don't you just kill me?" Tom asked him, the old man had stopped giving him drugs. He was in hell, as withdrawal kicked in. He felt like he was underwater, and needed to come up for a breath but was too far away from the surface. That horrible feeling, of having no oxygen left. His body burned, his skin crawling like he was cold but was slick with sweat, his head pounding, nose running, stomach cramping. He felt like it had been weeks since he'd felt the blissful numb feeling of the drug. He craved, he thirsted for the escape.

"If I shot you in the head, it would be over too quick for me. I'm still waiting for you to figure out who I am." The old man said as he moved his rook on the chess board. He was playing against himself as Tom couldn't think straight.

"I've made too many enemies." Tom said as he was bent over in pain. He swiped at his nose as wished the old man would give him drugs and just leave him in his hole.

"Think boy, you're too educated to not see it." The old man sighed. "My last name is Ramsey, if it helps." He told him.

"Immunes. Achilles." Tom bit out as he was hit with immense pain. He fought to not vomit. It came clear the man was a relation of Sean and Ned.

"There you go." The old man said as he continued to play the chess game as if everything was normal even though Tom was in hell."You killed my grandsons, my legacy given their father wasn't worth much. My daughter bless her soul couldn't take the loss."

"This is revenge." Tom said, it made sense why the old man hated him. Tears filled Tom's eyes. He had no control over his emotions as part of him felt he deserved this agony but the addiction raged at the idea that he couldn't get more drugs.

"Justice because you stole my world from me. So by keeping you here, I steal your world from you. I get to watch it slowly destroy you. You never thought you'd be here, strung out junkie. You're no fine man now, are you? No. I made you into someone you despise." The old man said gleefully.

"What do I have to do?" he asked.

"For what? more drugs?" the old man said.

"Yes." Tom said, it was all he wanted. The old man smiled as he poured him a cup of tea.

"It's not the usual strength, but –" the old man didn't get to finish as Tom downed the tea. He didn't give a shit that it scorched his throat. The old man laughed at Tom with glee. But Tom was already gone.

* * *

"For a kiss?" Mike asked in scepticism as Daniela stood in his stateroom with Wolf, Fletcher and Sasha. She had an iphone in her hand waiting for a phone call from Giorgio.

"Of course, he took over my father's empire in his demise. So he owes me, this is nothing compared to what he's taken on. He doesn't care about you as long as you stay out of his way." Daniela lied, they didn't need to know the truth.

"How long?" Mike asked, he didn't feel the need to look to closely at Giorgio's empire given the man was helping them. He also rationalised that Europe had its own government agencies and Military to handle their own problems without the US stepping in.

"I don't know. He'll call me on this burner and let me know." Daniela said, but a second later her phone rang. She smiled and answered the phone like an excited teenage girl hearing from a crush."Giorgio." she said she moved into Mike's bedroom and shut the door for privacy.

"You can't trust anything that man gives you." James told him.

"You have given me no joy. What are you even doing on this ship?" Mike asked him.

"I tried." James offered.

"Less than a week and she's gotten us closer to Tom's location than you ever had or could; it seems." Mike remarked as he opened the door to his stateroom.

"She's a criminal." James said as Mike motioned for Burk and Danny to step in.

"So are you." Mike said as he tossed the piece of tech; Alisha had pulled out of a panel in the comm room. "James Fletcher, you're under arrest." He told him, part of him felt good about this.

"You can't arrest me." James told him firmly. Mike's eyebrows rose in amusement.

"I can, you're standing on US sovereign soil. You committed several crimes; espionage among the top tier of offences. So I suggest you save whatever defence you have for betraying my trust and endangering my people for your bosses. Cause we're going to hold you here until we get back stateside." Mike told him.

"This is-" James stopped as he held his hands up in surrender and left the room with Danny and Burk as his escort.

"Wow, that was hot." Daniela told him as she'd come back into the room and seen it all.

"What do you have?" Mike asked ignoring her weird adoration of him and his crew.

"Giorgio came through as promised." She said as she gave him the iphone. He looked at the gallery app she had opened and saw floor plan and GPS coordinates. "Peter Smithfield is friends with some old man. Apparently it was compensation for his loss." Daniela said in a nonchalant manner.

"Name?" Mike asked as he flipped through everything on the phone that hadn't been there before.

"Otis Ramsey." Daniela said.

"Ramsey?" Mike asked in surprise.

"Yes, did I not speak English? Oh wait it'd be the same in any language." Daniela drawled sarcastically.

"We've possibly encountered his relatives. It didn't go well. What did it cost you?" Mike asked.

"Nothing I couldn't afford." Daniela said, Mike eyed her as he for some reason sensed that she was lying but decided to drop it for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"This is bad. There's only one way in and out of the property unless you want to scale a cliff face." Sasha said she wondered if it was a bad guy theme that they all had to have Cliffside properties. They had printed off the information on the iphone and laid it all out on the table.

"Weather forecast says there is a bad storm rolling in, so we couldn't scale it even if we wanted to. But the storm will give us cover to take on the compound." Danny said, though they all were thinking the same thing. This mission was suicide as they didn't have enough man power or weaponry to start a small war.

Wolf looked up from the map to his sister. She didn't seemed concerned by the problem at hand. It made him pissed that she could be so nonchalant about this given her freedom was on the line.

"Why are you looking at me?" Daniela asked him.

"You're our resident expert. How you escape if the complex if it were under attack?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry, but I feel you all don't understand who I am. I am a facilitator of business agreements not a Bond Villain." She told them, she lied of course as she knew her answer could incriminate her.

"You got us this far." Sasha said, pushing her to take an active role in planning the rescue of Tom Chandler.

"She has." Wolf said as he got an idea on how to proceed forward. It was a crazy plan but it could work. The others were in sync with him as they turned their eyes to Daniela expecting her to clue in.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that again?" she demanded.

* * *

Hours later,

"This is incredibly stupid." Daniela told Wolf, as he drove them through rough terrain towards the compound.

"It's all we got." He told her.

"I'm sorry, but your idea is that 'we' as in me talk to the guards get us through the gates to the property. Talk to some old guy and buy your friend back." Daniela told him, she knew she'd end up with a bullet in her head if this wasn't played right. It was insane to go through the front door, and talk to the old man until the storm was severe enough for the others on the VBSS teams to take over the compound.

"It worked for me." Wolf told her, reminding her of their first reunion.

"I ended up in a black site. Do you even know what they do to people in there?" Daniela asked him.

"You survived." Wolf said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Because that's what I'm good at. I survived a shitty childhood, an even worse marriage. You are blessed; you had the perfect life, a mother who loved you, stepfather who saw you as something more than a pawn in his game. You got be normal, I on the other hand had to be smart, cunning and able to take a beating and still get off the floor; wipe the blood off my face and then dress it in make up and pretend it never happened." Daniela said looking out the window as she didn't need him reading her nor did she care for his judgement.

"You could have walked away." Wolf said, Daniela scoffed at him.

"You didn't know our father, there was no walking away, nowhere to hide." She told him.

"He left me alone." Wolf pointed out, it was something he never understood as a kid or an adult.

"Because you were weak, sickly child. Worthless to him." Daniela pointed out, it was true. He'd been born smaller than Daniela, he'd been jaundiced and weak. Something that had permeated through his life. Weakness; he'd fought against as he pushed himself to his limits physically and mentally to prove he was strong and healthy.

He shook the thoughts away as they came up to the only gate into the compound. It had high wire fences with barb wire, the gate was a boom gate with a guard house and four guards armed with FN P90s.

"We're here." Daniela announced, Wolf pulled the car to a stop and Daniela rolled down the window as a guard came to her side of the door.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully to the man outside her door.

"Are you lost?" He asked in a thick Irish accent.

"Oh no, I'm here to talk to your employer, Otis Ramsey." Daniela told him with a smile.

"He doesn't do visitors." The man told her, Daniela gave a playful pout before donning a somewhat businesslike manner.

"Listen, I don't care. You tell him that I know he has Tom Chandler and that all I want is 5 minutes of his time. Surely he can spare that for a beautiful woman." Daniela said as she held out a few hundred pounds to him.

The man snatched the cash and pointed at her. "I'll call the house but that's all I promise." He told her.

"Of course." Daniela said, she watched as the man disappeared into the guard house. A few minutes later, the boom gate was lifted and the guard came back.

"He'll see you, drive on up to the house. Leave any weapons in the car. You will be searched." He told her.

"Thank you." Daniela told him, she rolled up her window and a few minutes later they were at the door of a large run down Manor. It looked like it had been left for a long time to fall to pieces, and its inhabitants didn't seem to care. They hopped out of the car. Wolf looked around at the set up, counting the guards as he was patted down for weapons. His mobile phone was tossed back inside the car.

He silently cursed as they needed it to send up a flare for all clear in the Manor. He looked to Daniela who gave him a smug look of 'I told you so'. She smiled warmly at the guard who felt her up just a little too intimately. He wondered what would ruffle her as she seemed unflappable. He thought of what she had said in the car. How she accepted her actions as her act of survival. Her moral ambiguity meant she had more freedom than him, but he wasn't envious.

"Follow me." The guard told them, they did as they were told as they walked into the large manor. Daniela pulled her jacket collar up to cover her neck from cold bite in the air. It might be summer but with the storm rolling in from the sea the temperature had dropped significantly.

They walked through the manor, Wolf counted their steps overlaying it with the mental map he had of the house. He tried to think of where Tom would be held. He and the others believed it was downstairs as the manor back in the 1800s had been owned by the local magistrate. So there were cells to hold criminals. It made the most sense as Tom would not be easy to subdue and keep in a locked room with an accessible window.

They reached double doors and the guard knocked on the door. A gruff voice called for them to enter. The guard opened the door. Daniela walked before Wolf as she strolled into the room like she owned it. Wolf kept back pretending to be her subordinate.

"They said you were beautiful. They weren't lying." An old man said standing behind the desk in the room. It was a large room which was barren of TLC. It was clean but the wallpaper was peeling from the walls, books looked to be going mouldy on the book shelves. The desk looked to be on its last legs.

"Daniela Reyes" Daniela said introducing herself as she came to him and held out her hand. He looked at it but didn't attempt to shake it as he leaned heavily on his cane.

"Otis Ramsey, though I don't know how you knew I had Chandler or why you're here but I'm curious and old enough to want to throw caution to the wind. Tell me what your business with Chandler is." He said eyeing Daniela carefully. She lifted her chin in slight defiance but then it weakened into what Wolf perceived to be grief.

"Tom Chandler killed the love of my life, he destroyed my future and I have spent the last 3 years trying to track him down, so that I could make him pay. To make him feel what I feel." Daniela said, Wolf could've sworn it was true by how she spoke and the emotions that played on her face.

"He took my grandsons from me, my daughter killed herself. The grief too much for her. So, I know exactly how you feel." Otis said empathetically as they both shared a perceived loss. His was real while hers was not. He moved to a wing chair by a chess set on a small table and gave a sigh of a man with tired old joints.

"It took me a while to get to here. I was hoping you would allow me to reimburse you for what you paid the auction house. I'd like to buy him from you." Daniela told him.

"I'm sorry but he's not for sale." Otis told her, Daniela licked her lips and looked immensely distressed.

"Please, I've come so far." Daniela begged in an upset manner, Otis gave her a kind smile but shook his head.

"It's not happening but you have my condolences. I also promise you, he's paying for his sins." He told her.

"Can I see him?" she asked him, her tone imploring him.

"Now that, I'd be happy to arrange. Billings, get the boy up." He told the guard, the guard spoke into a radio but kept his post.

"Thank you." She said.

"I do warn you, he's a little ripe on the nose." He told her, Daniela gave a nod as pretended to nervous as she strolled around the room as if prepping herself to see a man who betrayed her. Wolf tried to edge closer to the guard but he was too big to go unnoticed and the Guard was switched on. Their plan was not working. He was supposed to subdue the guard and take his weapon but he couldn't get close and Daniela had gone off script.

They waited and the door to the room opened, Daniela turned at the sight of Tom Chandler. The key to her freedom, he looked nothing like his pictures. He was filthy, his clothes well worn, his hair and facial hair had grown in. He was deathly pale with sunken eyes and gaunt features. He looked at her but his eyes were dead.

He was lean in a sickly manner and he shuffled his feet as he was bound in chains. The guards escorting him pushed him into a chair beside the chess set. Tom sagged in relief but looked to the floor.

"Nostos." Otis said, clarifying why Tom didn't match the Navy portraits. "His punishment, it's highly addictive and toxic." He told her.

"I didn't know it had come this far." Daniela said as Giorgio had a large export business on selling the in lotus seeds. Somehow the virus had infected Lotus plants and they produced seeds that could be crushed up and steeped in hot water. One could drink it as a tea or distil it into a stronger hit to take intravenously.

In Greece, it was touted to be the 'Nectar of the Gods' their gift to mortals to remind them of what it was like to be alive, to live in one's memories. She didn't try it as she knew from past experience drugs took her to dark places in her mind.

"Oh it's everywhere, it's highly addictive and tears down the human body but the addicts beg for more. Just like Tommy here. I used it to break him down, he's nothing but a mere shadow of the man he once was. He's nearly dead, but alive enough to know that there is no escape and that he deserves this. Don't you?" he asked Tom, the man remained silent staring blankly at the floor, tears rolled down his face.

Daniela felt moved by the man's tears as she felt his pain. Otis was a facsimile of her father. Dark, twisted feelings bloomed in her. She turned away and as planned she was in front of the guard. She looked at him reading his blank expression, without hesitation she kicked him in the balls. Then pulled his weapon and fired it at the guards by Tom's side. She turned and shot the guard she had just attacked in the head. She pulled his side arm and held out the MP40 to Wolf as she stalked over to Otis.

She pulled the trigger and shot him in the head. No monologues, no last words. He didn't deserve them. The old man slumped in his chair dead. His brains splattered against the seat.

"This wasn't the plan." Wolf told her.

"The others will be coming now." She said casually as she searched the guards for keys. She shouldered their rifles and pilfered their pockets until she found what she needed. She moved to Tom. He didn't look at her, he hadn't even flinched in the gun fire. His mind was so totally wasted by the drugs.

"Thomas William Chandler." She stated in a firm tone, she uncuffed the chains and when they clanged to the floor did he finally look at her. "Take this gun and try not to shoot me in the back." She said as she gave him a rifle. He pushed it to the floor.

"Leave me." Tom told her.

"Not an option. My freedom is tied to your recovery. I didn't rot in 4 years of hell for your melodrama. So pull your shit together and stand up." She told him.

The guards were coming and they had no escape as Vulture and cobra were still half an hour away from the property as they had to egress on foot.

"Daniela, what the hell were you thinking?" Wolf told her as he secured the door for the moment and tried to figure out what the hell they would do.

"I improvised." Daniela told Wolf.

"Really? Great, now what?" Wolf asked her

"I don't know, ok?! This was your shitty plan and you didn't even think that maybe- hey, I might shoot someone?" Daniela demanded.

"I was hoping you'd wait for the signal." Wolf argued.

"I forgot the signal." Daniela lied she looked around the the room and moved to the window that faced the front of the property. She and Wolf peeked out the window as soldiers ran across the grounds and into the Manor. It wouldn't be long until they broke down the door and captured them.

But luckily the men weren't trained in strategy as they'd left the car outside, it was parked 10 meters from the window.

"We'll break the window and make a run for the car." Wolf told her.

"Works for me but what about him?" Daniela asked jutting a thumb at Tom.

"Sir," Wolf said.

"Just go." Tom ordered.

"You ungrateful-" Daniela started but Wolf cut her off.

"It's not an option Sir. And we need to go, now." he pulled Tom out of the chair, Daniela picked up the chair he'd been in and moved to the window.

Wolf readied his weapon and gave a nod. She tossed the chair through the window. He jumped out of the window first and laid down cover fire. Daniela turned to Tom and pulled him by the arm but he just stood there completely shell shocked.

She inwardly cursed and decided it was best to leave him to die. He wasn't worth her life. She raced out into the firefight helping Wolf, as the guards ran up towards them cutting them down. She couldn't remember the last time someone shot at her. But she was glad for her instinct to fight.

"Daniela, behind you." Wolf said, she barely had time to move when he pushed her to the ground. Wolf dropped to the ground beside her. His eyes wide as he gasped for air, blood plumed across his shirt.

She cursed as she picked up his rifle and fired at the guards. She wondered where they were coming from. How could there be so many. They needed to get out. She paused in shooting and tried to pull Wolf to the car but he was too heavy.

She looked to Tom who stood in the distance. "Help me!" she shouted at him, he stared at her for a moment or longer, who knew as her attention was at shooting guards and trying unsuccessfully to drag Wolf to the car. Bullets bit into skin as they grazed her, anger boiled in her . She lifted the gun ready to shoot Tom for being a useless piece of shit except he was at her side. They pulled Wolf's body into the back seat of the SUV.

Daniela jumped into the driver's seat ignoring the sound of bullets thudding into the shell of the car. She didn't bother looking for the keys and just hotwired it. The engine roared to life as the driver's side window exploded in. Daniel picked up the side arm from where Wolf had wedged a gun earlier and shot the guard trying to pull her out. She released the hand brake and stamped her foot on the accelerator . The car tore gravel as the wheels spun the car picked up speed. She wined every time a stray bullet thudded into the car.

But they were nearly free. She spared a look back at Wolf, he wasn't looking good and Tom seemed in his own world but at least he was functional now given he was trying to stem the bleeding. Wolf coughed up blood and growled in pain.

She winced as she turned her attention to driving and pulling the mobile phone Giorgio had given her out of the glove box. She gritted her teeth as the car slammed into a guard as she broke through the boom gate at an angle exiting the compound. Wolf shouted in pain from the jerky movements of the car.

She dialled the number for Sasha's burner phone and tried to keep to the road. The storm was settling in now, as fat drops of water pelted down from the sky.

" _Cooper,"_ Sasha answered straight away.

"Change of plans. Wolf is injured badly, we've left the compound." Daniela shouted into the phone, she cursed in her native tongue as she nearly drove off the road.

" _Where are you_?" Sasha asked.

"Less than a kilometre from the guard station of the compound; on the one road in and out. There are cars following us. Now would be an excellent time for your ship to shoot rockets or something." Daniela informed her. The rain fell down in sharp sheets clouding the road in front of her. She could barely see a foot in front of the car.

" _We're heading your way. Stay on the line."_ Sasha told her.

"Great," Daniela said sarcastically, she listened to Sasha talking to Azima over the line.

" _Did you find Tom?"_ Sasha asked her.

"Yes, but not worth much if we're killed." Daniela told her, just as she finished saying so the first car in the line chasing them exploded into a fire ball and proceeded to take out the other two cars in pursuit.

"Holy shit!" Daniela said as the rear view mirror was just a vision of fire and carnage. But it was fading into the rain quickly as distance was put between them.

 _"Are you ok?"_ Sasha asked.

"Yes, what the fuck was that?" Daniela asked.

" _You're welcome; a helo is coming our way. I'm sending you GPS coordinates. We'll rendezvous with you there."_ Sasha told her. Daniela hung up on her and changed to the phone's map system and saw the location. It looked to a cricket field and luckily wasn't too far away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Sasha pushed pedal to the metal as she drove through the rainstorm. The weather was brutal and she could barely see the road in front of her through the thick rain. It was the kinds of conditions a person shouldn't drive in. But there was no way in hell she was slowing down as Tom was alive.

* * *

Daniela pulled to a stop in the empty parking lot of a cricket ground and pulled on the handbrake and cut the engine. She turned and looked to Wolf and Tom.

"How is he?" She asked Tom. Wolf was unconscious and deathly pale. The entire back seat looked drenched in blood.

"Not good." Tom said.

"I have to assume the Helicopter will be here soon. Can it fly in this weather?" she asked as she moved into the passenger seat to avoid the cold rain that was pouring in the driver's side window.

"It will." Tom said, she watched as his shoulders grew tense at the mere thought of the helo. There was an edginess to his demeanour that she knew all too well. The rain had slowed into a light drizzle and the distant sounds of a helicopter could be heard. She knew he was going to run.

"Don't-" she started but it was too late as Tom opened the passenger door and bolted. She looked to Wolf ; she knew she should stay and keep pressure on the wound but Tom was her key to freedom. There little chance Wolf would survive anyway.

She cursed her bad luck as she got out of the car and ran after Tom. The rain grew heavy again as another front came through. She chased him through the rain luckily for her; he was slow and weak. It made her able to catch up to him. She crashed into him; Taking him to the ground.

"Let me go!" he shouted, as he tried to struggle out of her grasp.

"Not happening, you fucking asshole." She told him as she punched him in the flank. She wasn't a trained fighter, but she knew how to fight when she was desperate. She was, she was definitely not letting him go. They wrestled, one trying to overpower the other. Within seconds, Tom managed to one up her. He ended up on top of her.

She heaved for air, shivering in the cold as the rain pounded into them. He looked down at her with his fist raised, ready to punch her. But he didn't.

"Hit me. It's what he wants you to do. I can see you want to do too given how much you've changed, so do it." she told him, he seemed frozen as if he saw something in her that made him stop. "HIT ME!" she shouted at him. He brought his fist down but instead of connecting it with her face it pounded into the ground next to her head.

Daniela had wished he had hit her, as he scrunched his face up in pain, he made a noise of pain and grief. He rolled off of her and onto the ground beside her. She knew she should comfort him, but she couldn't summon the empathy given the hell she'd been through. Instead, she rolled on top of him, he looked shocked by the manoeuvre and before he could defend himself. She punched him across the face; luckily knocking him unconscious.

She grimaced in pain as her hand throbbed and pushed off his body then rose to her feet. She turned around and saw the Helo land and two cars pull into the parking lot.

* * *

"What happened?" Mike asked Sasha as he watched Wolf being rushed on a stretcher to the infirmary. Tom followed by him on another stretcher. His friend was barely recognisable.

"We got him." Sasha said as she felt everything else was irrelevant until they knew that Wolf and Tom would survive. "I'll write a report but for now-"

"Go." he told her, as he knew that she needed to be near Tom. He wanted to as well but he was on duty. There was quite a mess leftover from their rescue to the point they'd been ordered by the UK Government to leave their waters immediately. She gave him a sad smile and clasped his shoulder silently thanking him before she left him.

He watched as the others piled out of the Helo, all looking worn and exhausted. Six months of relentless searching had come all thanks to the woman walking towards him.

"He's here, I held up my end." She told him, she seemed to have lost her spark as her usual happy apathetic self was dimmed.

"You need medical attention." He asked as he could see she was injured but seemingly superficial at best given she was still upright. But he'd seen some men be fine until the adrenaline wore off. So he preferred they err on the side of caution.

"I think your doctors have more important people to worry about than me. But I would appreciate a first aid kit and a hot shower." She said tiredly.

"I'll have a kit sent to the showers. You know where they are." He told her, she gave a nod and started walking away from him. "Thank you." he said, she froze for just a moment and looked over her shoulder and gave a curt nod before walking away.

* * *

Daniela stood in the women's shower room in her bra and knickers. She'd showered and tied her wet hair into a top bun. She hissed in pain as she tried to put a reach graze on her back but upon moving she was worried there was something under skin. But it was annoyingly just outside her reach. All of it just gave her flashbacks to the good old days when she had to take care of the injuries Pablo gave her.

The door to shower room opened and Kara came in. "Here let me." she said as she placed a medkit on the sink and opened it up. Daniela gave a nod as she was tired not just physically but also emotionally to argue. She hadn't expected the emotional fallout of the day as it hit her the hardest.

"Thank you." Daniela said softly, Kara snapped on surgical gloves and looked over her body in a clinical manner.

"You got a lot of scars." Kara murmured in slight dismay.

"Cigarettes and a belt." Daniela told her.

"What?" Kara asked as she hadn't expected Daniela being blunt.

"The burns, my husband used to beat me with his belt buckle until I was unconscious or close to it. He'd light up and have a smoke before snubbing it out on me until I woke up. Men are charming creatures." Daniela gave a sardonic smile while Kara wore a bleak yet shocked expression. "I think I have something in my back near my left shoulder blade." she told her.

"Let me see." Kara said, she moved behind Daniela "I see it, you definitely have something here." she said as she gently probed the site.

"I guess you thought I was a pampered princess with flawless skin?" Daniela asked.

"I actually think you're a sex starved woman who didn't respect the law or human life." Kara said as she picked up a pair of tweezers. Daniela winced as Kara pulled the offending object in her back.

"Oo, don't hold back." Daniela said with a pained smile. Kara responded with her own smile.

"You got a souvenir." Kara informed her as she placed a fragment of a bullet into a plastic kidney dish.

They lapsed in a semi silent manner with exceptions of Daniela expressing her pain. "You know what I realised while in the shower?" Daniela asked as she couldn't stand the silence.

"What?" Kara asked.

"For the first time in my life I'm actually free but I have nowhere to go." Daniela said, it had been a troubling thought given what she'd sacrificed for her freedom. "There were survivors. That means the Immunes will most likely try to retaliate." She said, not entirely sure if it were true but it was better than admitting the truth.

"You could go to Australia. Meet your mother." Kara told her.

"She wouldn't know me. Why would she care?" Daniela asked her, her mother was a stranger to her. A woman who had allowed her to be kept and used by her father.

"It doesn't matter, a mother always wants to see her child." Kara assured her.

"I doubt she'd be impressed, yet another person disappointed in me. She'll hate me because Wolf is dead." Daniela told her.

"He's not dead yet." Kara told her.

"We'll see." Daniela replied not optimistic at all.

* * *

Sasha sat by Tom's bedside. He was currently curled in a ball on the bunk in pain, his body drenched in sweat. He stared angrily at his hand that was clenched in a fist. He'd been ignoring her ever since he woke up. He didn't even acknowledge her presence.

He had a black eye from where Daniela had punched him. Track marks on his arms, he'd lost so much muscle mass that he was gaunt. His hair longer and wilder, he had a terrible beard and he smelt even worse than he looked. But she didn't care as they could be fixed with a shower and food. But how he looked so angry and bitter wasn't going to be easy to fix.

She had no clue what to say, all she knew was that she ached terribly for him. She ached for the damage done to his body and spirit. She wanted to reach out to him but his demeanour just told her to keep her distance.

* * *

"How long have they been in there?" Burk asked Daniela as he stood by her side. They were looking inside the room where Wolf was still being operated on by Rios. He was careful of his arm as it was still tender from the blood he'd donated for the surgery.

Everyone who was B negative and O negative had donated blood for Wolf's surgery. Many others donated blood to be transfused into plasma until Kara had shut down shop. Now it was just up to Rios to repair the damage and Wolf to keep fighting.

"9 hours or so." Daniela answered as she stared through the small port hole.

"Didn't think you cared." Burk commented. She quirked an eyebrow at him, there was something duller about her appearance. She was subdued, and looking ruffled it was such a change from the woman they'd all known.

"I don't." She said, but he could tell it was a lie. She would've been in the wardroom eating or in the gym enjoying the view. Not here, it made him wonder how they could've missed this side of her, the human side of her that actually cared about more than her own gain.

"Funny way of showing it." Burk replied.

"Do me a favour, and shut up." Daniela told him darkly.

* * *

"You should have left me alone." Tom said, speaking for the first time since arriving back. He knew he should be grateful to be here but he hated it. He hated the cold reality of who he was, how he'd changed. He hated how Sasha looked at him. How he no longer measured up, how he never would. He was better off left in the hell he'd been in.

"You know it's impossible for me to do that." Sasha told him, the words 'I love you' desperately wanted to come out of her mouth but she knew they wouldn't be appreciated as Tom looked at her with such hatred.

"Then get more drugs. I can't do this." He told her, he turned his face into the pillow and gave a low groan as he was in pain.

"Can't do that. You may not appreciate this now but you will one day thank me." Sasha told him.

"Thank you?" he asked in disbelief. "I'm dying." he told her.

"Hardly." Sasha scoffed bitterly.

"How dare you." Tom said angrily as his pain fuelled his anger. Sasha's features flashed with anger as he'd finally struck a raw nerve.

"How dare I? I searched the ends of the fucking Earth for you. You don't get to check out, you don't get to leave me again. So we're going to see this through. If you still feel the way you do when you're clean? Then we'll talk. But right now, you owe me. You owe me." She stressed the last sentence making sure he understood her clearly.

"Really? So you want this?" he narrowed his eyes at her, he sat up ignoring how his head spun and his pulse throbbed in his head. He gestured to his wasted body as he knew no one could see past what he truly was. "I am nothing, I'm not the man you loved, I will never be him again so why don't you just leave me the fuck alone!?" he told her, he was shaking with anger and from the withdrawal.

"Because I love you and this isn't you." Sasha told him firmly. He barked a harsh laugh.

"Oh god, you're so delusional." He said, he pressed his hands to his face and shook his head in disgust before he looked at her again. "This is me, this man right here and now. It's who I am. The one you love is gone." He informed her, tears streaked down his face, everything was beyond his reach and his control.

* * *

"How is he?" Mike asked Rios, Wolf was still in the operating room off from the infirmary; the door propped open. The surgery was over, had been for an hour. The room cleaned and Wolf left on the bed because they didn't have the space in the infirmary given there was a bout of gastro hitting the ship. Tom was in Mike's quarters drying out.

"I've removed the bullets, and repaired the damage as best I could. but, during the surgery, he experienced cardiac arrest. I was able to get his heart beating again on its' own, but I'll need to watch him very closely." Rios told him, they both looked in at Wolf's prone form; Daniela sat on a stool by his bedside staring into space. Her hands twisting in her lap, the only outward sign that she was concerned.

"Should I be having him transported to the nearest hospital?" Mike asked, Rios shook his head.

"No, right now he can't be moved. He's been jostled enough and there's a chance he could have another cardiac episode. It would be worse if he was in transit than here if that happened." Rios told him, Mike scrubbed a hand down his mouth as this day seemed like a hot mess.

"Ok," He said.

"I've heard the- Mr Chandler has been struggling with his withdrawal. I'll check in on him." Rios said, Mike opened his mouth to tell the doctor to get some rest but Daniela turned on her stool to face them.

"He's on Nostos, it's a new drug the virus created. It's being likened to Heroin and MDMA combined. I'm told it's a real trip." Daniela said as she joined their conversation without invitation.

"Perhaps we should source the drug and taper him off." Rios said looking to Daniela as she clearly had a better understanding of what was going on with Tom.

"Cold turkey is best and before you ask. No, I won't source it for you as I do not do or buy drugs. Period." Daniela told them.

"Slippery Slope?" Mike asked, not so subtly wondering how revealing Daniela would be of her character. She gave him a secretive smile.

"Always is and will be." Daniela told him.

"I need to check on him anyway." Rios said referring to Tom.

"Ok, keep me in the loop." Mike told him, Rios gave a nod and left them. Mike walked into the room and pulled up the other stool in the room and sat next Daniela. "So, what's next for you?" he asked.

"I haven't given it much thought." She lied in a light tone. He could tell she was lying because of how she rolled her shoulders back and jutted her chin out. She was clearly challenging him to call her out.

"Well, we can drop you anywhere along the coast of Europe." He offered, Daniela's expression grew uncomfortable for once the mask she kept so firmly in place was slipping. She was showing weakness which he wondered was a trick but decided to see it through. "Unless, you can't go back." he said.

"Why would you think that?" she asked him.

"If I were free, I'd be running home as fast as I could." Mike said.

"Maybe I've never had a home." She told him.

"What did you give Giorgio?" he asked her bluntly, she looked at him with a mocking smile, "The truth," he told her.

"Everything but my person and a bottle of Sriracha." She pursed her lips as she didn't see the point in lying. There was no gain in it. "I betrayed him, at least he feels it that way. The only reason he helped was so the US would keep out of his business. Now he has whatever is left of my Father's work, my properties and bank. I'm broke, and forbidden to step foot in Europe." She told him.

"For Tom?" Mike asked, she shook her head.

"For myself, I've never been free. Truly free until today." She poked her tongue into cheek as tears filled her eyes, the realisation of her confession hitting her was immense. "I just don't know what to do with it." she told him, she gave a weak smile and shrug.

Mike looked to Wolf and wore a thoughtful expression for a few minutes letting it sink in how much this woman had given them, and given up in the process. Daniela wiped the tears from her eyes and squared her shoulders again; pretending as if nothing touched her.

"There was a reward in the US for any useful leads. It's not much but it would be enough to start a new life; free of criminal activity in the US." Mike offered. She looked at him incredulously as she didn't believe him.

"Really?" she asked, as the offer seemed too good to be true.

"Yeah, if you want it. I can make it happen. It's the least we can do." He told her.

"I would." Daniela said with a sigh of relief.

"Good," Mike said.

"Thank you Captain." She said sincerely.

"Sure." He said as he knew even though she cut a deal with them; they all owed her more than what they could give her. She'd saved his best friend.

"But, can we not tell anyone what I did? I don't want them thinking I'm soft or something." Daniela told him. Mike snorted a laugh.

"I think that can be arranged." He assured her, she smiled.

"Good, but hey, if you want to thank me in another way…" She drawled suggestively, Mike laughed as he rose from his seat as that was the woman everyone had come to know.

"Keep dreaming on that one." he told her as he moved to leave.

"Oh, I am." She assured him. He shook his head and chuckled as he left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Three days later, Sasha stepped out of the room she and Tom had been sharing. She sunk down to the floor and dropped her head down. She was exhausted not just physically but emotionally too.

She'd never seen a person go through withdrawal, she had no reference to fall back onto. So every twist threw her through a loop. She barely slept, she couldn't stomach her food as she saw the pain and misery Tom was in. It was hard to watch, hard to listen to.

His words bit into her being as he said horrible and hurtful things about her. About their relationship, he made her feel small and worthless as he knew every button to push. He knew every insecurity and weakness she possessed to undo her. But she wasn't about to crack, she just needed air. That's what she told herself.

It wasn't like she was in the room the entire time. Mike and Jeter spelled her from time to time. But both men had duties to perform. Kara and many others had offered to sit with Tom but Sasha felt that Tom would prefer the crew he'd loved and cared for to see him so broken. It was why he'd left them all to begin with.

Right now, Tom was with Rios. The Doc had been fierce in ordering Sasha to leave. Rios had a backbone made of steel as he wasn't bothered in the slightest by Tom's state or his bitter words of contempt towards them. She was envious of him given he could switch off the emotional side of him and be clinical as his whole purpose was to try and help Tom recover physically.

Sasha had to admit she was grateful as she needed to get rest or sleep or this case some air like now because if she didn't leave. Tom would see the crack in her armour. She lifted her head back and sighed as Daniela and Burk came towards her.

"You ok, or should I find a really hot sailor to give you mouth to mouth?" Daniela said, Sasha lifted her head and looked at her and Burk.

"I should feel offended?" Burk asked as he realised the insult in Daniela's suggestion as he didn't make muster.

"Oh, you're just unattractive due to your obnoxious behaviour of following rules unless it's a physical problem that stops you from putting out?" Daniela asked, baiting him.

"I work just fine. Everything about me is fully functional." Burk assured her, Daniela looked at him in amusement as he realised how suggestive his words were.

"Then show me," Daniela told him, her gaze turning salacious.

"No Fraternising on the ship." He told her, flatly but Sasha hadn't missed the gulp Burk made as he obviously wasn't immune to Daniela. "But, if I could, I would rock your world." he assured Daniela.

"What are you two doing up here?" Sasha asked she wasn't angry. If anything she was glad they were here as they offered an amusing distraction, it felt good to not think about what was going on in the stateroom or Tom's last words to her.

"Not much to do on a ship given how uptight about sex; you all are." Daniela commented.

"Is that all you think about?" Sasha asked her, she felt a little lightheaded by Daniela's never ending quest to get laid.

"No, I think about food as well as small puppies. They make me happy." Daniela told her.

"Right." Sasha said with a bemused smile.

"So how's Tom?" Daniela asked, Sasha gave a nonchalant shrug as she didn't want Burk reading too much into it.

"Still rough around the edges." She offered.

"If you want, I can sit with him for a few hours. Wouldn't be the first person I had to babysit on the ship." She said turning her eyes to Burk.

"I'm your escort, to make sure you don't get lost in areas of the ship you shouldn't be. That makes me your babysitter." Burk said correcting her.

"Really? That would explain why you don't let me have any fun. Can you believe him? I ask him to exercise and he thinks it's ah what did you call it?" She asked as she struggled to find the words but they all knew that she knew the words.

"Sexual harassment." Burk supplied like it wasn't the first time he'd said it either.

"Please, like you don't enjoy it." Daniela told him.

"Actually I don't." Burk told her.

"So you don't appreciate being found undeniably attractive and admired by women. I guess that makes sense why you're always exercising around men, you know, I love gay porn. It's fucking hot. Pun intended." Daniela told him, Sasha covered her smile with her hand as Burk's eyes went wide at the insinuations being made.

"I can't win with you." He said. Daniela smiled evilly.

"No, but you are so much fun to play with." She said as she gently pushed his arm to make him lighten up.

"You're exhausting." Burk informed her.

"Wait until you find your first grey hair. I think a week of my company will do it." Daniela promised him.

"Aren't you staying in Europe?" Sasha asked Daniela with a frown as she always assumed the woman would stay behind.

"We're sailing to the Americas as we speak. Apparently the UK government is a little angry at us all for the whole drone strike on UK soil and arresting Fletcher that they might retaliate by reneging on my immunity agreement. Then there's the whole killing a bunch of immunes and the best pal of Peter Smithfield thing. Immunes won't like me." Daniela said thoughtfully.

"She's on a lot of shit lists." Burk told Sasha.

"Charming, but not anything new and the Captain has allowed me safe passage to America." Daniela explained.

"I'm glad you're sticking around." Sasha said, weirdly she meant it.

"See, someone appreciates me. Hey, we're going to the wardroom. Eat with us." Daniela said as she came up to Sasha and held out her hands to help her up.

"I don't know." Sasha said.

"Come on, I could use some girl talk. Please, Please, Please." Daniela pleaded as she shook her hands at her.

"Ok." Sasha said somewhat reluctantly.

* * *

Tom woke up, drenched in sweat and his stomach rolled as his throat pulsed. He was going to vomit. He turned to the side of the bed seeing the bucket and dry retched.

"That is so gross." A woman with a thick South American Accent said.

Tom looked up, tears blurring his vision as his throat burned. There where Mike or at least Sasha should be seated was a stranger. But then memories flashed through his mind. They were vague but he remembered her. Not who she was but that they had fought one another.

She sat in the chair; dressed in Navy coveralls that were missing rank and name tag. She also was wearing it wrong as the sleeves were rolled to the elbows and the legs of the pants were rolled up to mid calf. She wasn't wearing boots as her bare feet propped on the bed, she had a bowl of what looked to be a mixture of melted ice cream and cereal. He swallowed his own revulsion and laid back down.

"I'm Daniela Soto. Yes, we've met. No, you cannot have my breakfast." She informed him in a no nonsense manner. He heard the crunching of food which had to be her. "God, real food is so hard to digest. I know I'm going to stink up your bathroom something fierce but it'll be worth it for me. But you? you'll survive as you smell so bad I doubt you'll notice." She added before eating another bite.

"Why are you here?" he asked her.

"You pissed off everyone else." She replied in a rich amused tone. He looked at her incredulously as she made it sound like he was doing a good thing.

"It's about time." he said agreeing with her.

"Really? Cause these people you got are pretty fucking amazing. They are kind, incredibly good looking people. But I can see why you hate them. They won't put out, there's no alcohol." Daniela pointed out.

"No drugs." Tom added. He wondered when he'd be out of the hell he was in as he couldn't take it any longer. He wanted to feel nothing instead he felt everything magnified a million times over.

"You don't need them, trust me." Daniela told him.

"How would you know?" he scoffed, he then gave a groan as pain prickled through his body. He tried to relax but his body tensed up making him suffer more.

"I used to be hooked on oxy, my god the times I had on them but then my husband cut me off. He tied me to a chair and made me dry out. Then beat the shit out of me for thinking I could escape this world without his permission." She told him, Tom balk at her blunt confession. It also put things into perspective, the little voice in his head that said he could escape. That this person he was; wasn't him.

"How long?" Tom asked.

"A year, though I was chained to him for much longer." She said thoughtfully as she ate a spoonful of ice cream. "No one, was there to help me, no escape. The problem of monsters like him and that old man is that they create people like me." she told him.

"And me." Tom said bitterly.

"No- well maybe in time. It really comes down to you allowing them to change you. You still have a choice, me; it's ingrained in my bones." she admitted, he didn't know why but he was grateful she didn't let him off the hook as others did. They made his addiction the excuse like he had no choice in the matter. It was the drugs that made him weak willed but it was also a part of him.

"How's Wolf?" he asked, the first time he'd actually thought of another person's condition bar his own. Perhaps the grip the drugs had on him was fading afterall but as the question was said, darker thoughts crept in of how he'd run away. He'd left Wolf to bled out.

"He was in a coma, now he's unconscious. Though your doctor promises me he'll live and wake up when he's ready. No, thanks to you or I." she told him.

"You're supposed to prop me up." Tom told her, it was what everyone else had been doing for days. It had made him angry and bitter and here this woman was laying blame at his feet. She didn't sugar coat and she acted like they were talking about a funny cartoon in the newspaper and not their dark world.

"Fuck off, you're strong enough to get back on your own damn feet." Daniela said incredulously.

"I'm not." He said shaking his head as he was tired of crying.

"You are, you have everything you need to get back to the man you want to be. All you have to do is reach out and grab onto it. You have people who love you, fuck- you have kids who need you. That should be enough motivation to get clean." She told him.

"They moved on. Everyone moved on." He said, the old man's words coming out his mouth.

"We wouldn't be here if they moved on. No child moves on from the absence of a parent. It just leaves carved out holes in their heart that nothing can fill." She said, she looked off into the distance and traces of pain filled her expression but her words struck a cord within him.

"They won't know me." he told her, confessing his darkest secret to a stranger.

"They don't care, but if you do care for them, you'll get clean and stay clean for yourself to be better than all of this. The rest of whatever garbage you carry goes in the backseat. You go to them, be what they need." Daniela told him.

"How do I do that?" he asked sarcastically.

"Get help when you're back in Norfolk. Attend meetings, they are anonymous for a reason and maybe you'll appreciate how un-unique you are. But first you need to hit rock bottom to understand there's a way out." Daniela informed him.

* * *

"How is he?" Mike asked Rios a couple days later, Rios was writing on Wolf's chart but they both knew he was talking about Tom. Wolf was looking better, but given the extensive nature of his injuries he had been taken out of medically induced coma but hadn't woken yet.

"I have no idea how long it will take for him to dry out." Rios said honestly. He could only guess based on textbook knowledge of other drugs but this Nostros was something different. Tom was getting better but his emotional and mental state was a different matter. That was outside of his wheelhouse.

"It's been six days. I don't think we can take this much longer. What are we supposed to do with him stateside? There are no rehab centres, and we have no clue how to fix this as we don't have the drug to test." Mike said, he'd wished he'd pushed Daniela to score some for them but even now in hindsight couldn't do so.

She had given up her entire life and fortune and now she was in their care. Wolf was in their care, the man was still in a medically induced coma. He knew Daniela had been visiting her brother daily. For a woman who claimed to only care for herself, she had a funny way of showing it given she'd forged friendships with some of the crew. She asked about Wolf and her sexual harassment seemed solely centred on Burk instead of the entire crew.

Mike was turning a blind eye to it, as he'd tried to explain to Daniela that it was wrong to do so but the conversation always backfired with hilarity. That and Burk was holding his own and hadn't caved if Daniela's bemoaning was to be believed. Frankly, he didn't care or want to know unless Burk truly felt uncomfortable and wanted it to stop. But he was beginning to think the man liked it.

"I can make more calls when we dock in Norfolk." Rios told him.

"That would be good. I don't think he's in a fit state to see his kids." Mike said.

"No, I agree." Rios said as he'd felt the brunt of Tom's anger that was in full force this morning. He did not envy Sasha who had taken over for him.

* * *

"I fucking hate you! You should have left me to die instead you're making me suffer like that old man!" he shouted at her, he threw the framed picture of him and Mike against the wall and waited for her to scream back at him, he needed her to say she hated him. To show some sign of contempt but instead she stood there unmoved by him. He fell to his knees and leaned over as tears fell down his face in anger and resentment not just of himself but everything and everyone around him.

He heard her move and looked up to see her go to the gun safe in the room and pinned in the code. Tom frowned as he didn't understand one; how she knew the code and two; what she was doing. At least he hadn't until she pulled out a Sig Sauer P226, she took off the safety and held it out to him; handle first.

"Here." she told him blandly.

"What?" he said confused as he looked to the gun and back to her. She wore a tired but serious expression.

"Take the gun," she ordered darkly, he frowned as he wondered what the game was here. "I hear you. You're tired, you're done, you want out. So I'm giving you that 'out' you've been screaming at me to do for days. Here it is. Take the fucking gun." She told him in a quiet and deadly tone as she motioned for him to take the gun.

"This -" he started but before he could finish it, Sasha knelt down in front of him.

"You say the man I know is dead, then what the hell are you doing here?!" She asked him vehemently, her anger finally showing as she had finally snapped. Daniela had warned her of this. But she was so damn tired, she just wanted the Tom she knew back. To see just a glimmer of that man she loved under the mess of the man before her.

"You brought me here!" He told her.

"No, I helped save the man I love and he's told me repeatedly that I'm delusional and that you're not him and you just want out. Here's the gun, it's easy. Here," she grabbed his left hand and yanked it to the gun's handle. She wrapped his hand around gun with her hand on top and pushed the barrel of the gun to his head. "You put it to your head and you pull the fucking trigger. This is what all of this is about." She said viciously, he tried to push back but she was stronger, healthier thus she had the upper hand.

Tom was shocked as she helped him put the barrel of the gun back to his temple and held his hand around the barrel with their finger on the trigger together. The cold steel of the barrel tip, should've comforted him, the sense of finality and relief should've washed over him but it didn't. Instead he felt that same hesitation as he'd felt every time he'd picked up the syringe of Nostros. It was the same hesitation he'd felt when Daniela had told him to hit her. This wasn't him.

"I can't fix you, remember what you said to me before you left all those months ago. I told you whatever you think was broken, that we can fix it together. But you didn't believe me just as you don't right now. So I'm admitting defeat. I'm wrong. We can't fix it, but this is the solution. The only one left as I refuse to watch you shrivel up like a fucking coward after everything we've been through." Sasha told him, tears fell down her face as her face was twisted in pain and anger. But she wasn't angry at him, she was angry at herself because she couldn't save him.

"Sasha-" he started but she shook her head. She dug the barrel of the gun into his temple to the point it was bruising him but he didn't care because he realised in this moment that this wasn't how he was supposed to go. It wasn't right, how could she love him so much that she'd do this, how could he push her so far, he'd become the monster the old man had said he was. He was destroying everyone around him.

"Which speech do you want your kids to have, Tom? The one about you being a 'casualty of war' or would you prefer 'the Hero who died for a cause'? That you fought for them all the way?" she asked him, tears continued to roll down her face as she made no effort to hide what she felt. "Tell me Tom, tell me how you want this to go?" she demanded.

They stared at one another for a long moment, heaving for air and not moving as they were both frozen by how poisonous their thoughts were, how in this moment they couldn't turn back time. This moment was marked forever but it was not their ending.

"Do you really believe I can come back from this?" he whispered to her, his throat hurt as the answer to this one question would make or break him as he truly believed that if should would help him kill himself then he was gone.

"Yes," she told him, he reached over with his free hand and pushed the gun down and away. Sasha's hands dropped away and she sat back. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed as it was too much. Tom put the safety of the gun back on and placed it on the desk before he crawled to Sasha.

For the first time since she'd walked back into his life, he pulled her into his arms. She was unwilling at first but then she relented. He wrapped his arms around her tightly letting her cry, he'd hurt her immensely but in holding her, he felt like the old version of himself. The one long thought dead, he just wanted to make her feel good, to make her better and hope it helped him. As this right here, even with everything that wrong with him, this felt right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Oh, Captain. I forgot. I took this from your quarters yesterday." Daniela told Mike, she pulled a handful of bullets and placed it on the table in the wardroom. Mike frowned as he placed his coffee on the table and picked up one of the bullets. It was from his personal weapon that he had stashed in the gun safe of his quarters.

"What?" He asked her perplexed as to how she got her hands on his gun.

"Really, you should know better than to lock up a suicidal man with a loaded weapon." She clicked her tongue disapprovingly at him.

"It was locked in a gun safe." Mike told her bluntly as he was never letting that woman back into his quarters ever again.

"It only took three tries. Child's play or should I say birthdays..." Daniela drawled him smugly, he would've laughed if his privacy hadn't been invaded. Though, he was impressed as she had somehow figured out the code was a mashing of his kids' birthdays, Just the days. How she could learn that, he decided he didn't want to know.

"Remember, when we talked about how you had to give up a life of crime?" he asked her.

"I borrowed them to play Jacks in my quarters." Daniela said casually with a smile as she sat down and waited for breakfast to be served. "I can't watch any more of your movies. Anyway, how long until we get to the United States?" she asked.

"It's right around the corner." He told her snidely, as if he were a beleaguered parent on a road trip with a child.

"So if we're all off the ship then I can fraternise with whomever I want?" she asked him, but her eyes and daring grin were thankfully glued on Burk across the table from her. The poor bastard looked uncomfortable, Mike was just glad it wasn't him.

"As long as I don't know about it and it's between two consensual adults." Mike told her.

* * *

Tom woke up hours later, for the first time since returning to the ship; he felt better. He was by no means cured or passed the withdrawal of being off the drugs. He was still sweating, his stomach felt sore and prickly, his head throbbed but it had lessened. The strong desire that clawed at him with fiery claws had dulled, his mind was somewhat clearer even though it wanted him to sleep.

He laid in bed next Sasha, he couldn't remember how they'd gotten here. All he could remember was the gun, Sasha broken down and in tears. Something he'd never wanted but at the same did. He wanted it because it meant she was just as imperfect as him. But something else became clear in his mind. He was tired of the state he was in. He no longer wanted to escape the man he once was before the drugs. He also no longer wanted to be numb, the new clarity of thoughts that flooded his mind felt refreshing and welcome.

He looked to Sasha, she was fast asleep. Her hair a mess, she had dark circles under eyes that contrasted starkly against her pale skin. He couldn't be the man who tore her apart; he also knew that he couldn't just check out either. He didn't want to become a monster, for the first time in months; he wanted to get up. He wanted to take a fucking shower and shave the stupid beard off his face.

He tried to gently push off the bed but it woke Sasha up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." He told her, sincerely. He knew words were not enough but he could do better, he would do better. He had to just move forward and find some kind of balance in his life. He needed to be a father to his kids. His throat grew sore as he thought of them.

"Hey, it's ok." She said as she smoothed a hand down his arm.

"It's not, but I want to be okay. I just need this shit out of my system." He told her.

"I know, it just takes time." She told him, the woman had the patience of a saint to put up with him.

"Yeah, I still feel like crap." He admitted, any previous version of him would never admitted such weakness but Sasha had seen him at his worst and taken the brunt of his ugliness. Yet, she was still here. God, he wanted to kiss her but he held back out of vanity. He could smell himself and it wasn't pretty.

"How about some food? It might help given you haven't eaten much the last few days." she offered.

"Sure, that would be good." He said.

"I'll call the kitchen." She told him, she rose from the bed and straightened her shirt. "Maybe you could take a shower?" she suggested, he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"You have no respect." Burk commented with a shake of his head as Daniela had her feet propped up on Wolf's bed by the man's head. Sure Wolf was in a coma but he could wake up to a pair of feet in his face.

"Do you have a brother?" Daniela asked him.

"Yeah." Burk said. "You've met him, Lt Commander Burk?" he asked, Daniela smiled like a cat that had been given a bowl of cream.

"He's your brother?" she asked in an appreciative manner.

"Yeah." Burk said disgruntled as he did not like sharing the limelight with his brother. Nor did he like how his brother made him feel like Quasimodo in the looks department.

"Mhmm he is very handsome." Daniela said talking as if Cameron were a perfectly cooked piece of steak. For just a moment, Burk was jealous and against his better judgement opened his mouth.

"He's not single." He told her, a blatant lie. He didn't know why but it bothered him how she bounced around from being attracted to one man to another. But then he knew he wasn't going to cross that line with her ever. She was Wolf's sister and Bro-code was clear; you do not hook up with friend's sisters unless you planned on marrying her.

"Like that would stop me." Daniela said with amusement.

"You had a point before?" He asked her.

"Well, given you're such a goody goody then you would never have put your feet in your brother's face while he was sleeping?" She asked.

"Well-" He started as he knew the answer was he had but she cut him off with a smug smile.

"Ah! That is a yes." Daniela said smugly. "You know, he's in a coma. So he's not going to know unless you tell him." She added.

"He might wake up. Hey, don't do that." Burk exclaimed as Daniela pushed her toes into Wolf's cheek pushing his head. Wolf's head rolled back but he didn't move or wake up.

"See, still out." Daniela said with a shrug.

"What happened between you and Wolf?" he asked as he moved his chair to get into a more comfortable position.

"Parents divorced, he stayed in Australia- I went to South America. We didn't stay in contact. Then 30 or so years later I pay to have him released by very bad people and end up arrested for being an idiot for not noticing that it was a trap. End of story." Daniela said with a shrug.

"And you still hang around him." Burk said, the story was missing a lot of details but he knew she wouldn't go into detail. She'd save it for when it would make the most impact. A 'casual' slip up, for shock value.

"Maybe I'm waiting for you to leave so I can smother him with a pillow." Daniela told him.

"I don't think you would." Burk told her.

"Really?" She asked him, he didn't move which proved her point. "Why do you insist on being my escort? Aren't there others who could do your job?" she asked him.

"Sure, but I think I'd be the only one could stop you from smothering Wolf." He told her, he didn't know why he didn't pass the assignment off to someone else. He could easily make her Miller or Cruz's problem but he liked her. He wasn't sure how he felt being eyed like a piece of meat but she managed to make things seem less important, she made traumas seem insignificant in the scheme of things. She made him smile, something that was rare since the death of his fiancé and Ravit.

"Hmm, I don't know. I could take you." She said looking him over. He smirked as he could overpower her with ease but allowed her to think otherwise.

"I don't think you want Wolf dead. If you had, you would've left him behind in the compound." Burk told her, she gave a careless shrug.

"I'm defective. So stop trying to figure me out. I am as I am, there is no deeper meaning to my actions. There's no sense to them, so stop trying to rationalise me by your narrow scope of what is good and evil." Daniela told him.

"I'm not-"

"You are, I understand it's how you need the world to be. You need it to be black and white to rationalise you do. You need the differentiation between you and the person on the other side to console your conscious. I live in a completely grey area, it unsettles you." she told him.

"Maybe." He conceded, among other things about her that left him unsettled. He knew she had a dark history and wondered how she could keep going on. Yet she did. "Seriously, stop doing that." He told her as she pushed Wolf's face with her foot again.

She grinned cheekily and took her feet lower on the bed. "I think I like you all growly." She remarked, she was about to say something more when Wolf's eyes fluttered open.

* * *

"There was a gun in the room but razors were taken out." Tom remarked, four days had passed since he and Sasha had shared the darkest moment of their relationship. It had snapped something in both of them but it was more of a valve release than a total breakdown.

His craving for drugs had faded to a dull ache in the background, a tiny monster in his head that begged to be used but there was no way for him to feed it. He didn't want to, not anymore. The days that followed had been mixed bag of good and bad health. But there was a noticeable difference as everything slowly came back into focus.

He was free from the immunes, while he'd probably never be free of the addiction he'd developed; he'd made groundwork on moving forward. He would upon docking in Norfolk be transferred to the hospital on base for treatment. He also had to agree when she said he had to acknowledge that he was an active user of Nostros, sure he'd been a victim but he was also an active participant in his addiction.

He'd talk to headshrinkers and as Daniela advised join a NA group. The woman seemed to be an endless source of information with annoyingly callous dose of reality. She told him, the best thing he could do was to not pick up a new addiction to replace the current one.

Something he was afraid he'd do with Sasha, he could easily just sink into a new world with her. So he did his best to be honest with her. She deserved as much, this time he wasn't going to push her out of his life as he had before. He needed to find a balance of dealing with his problem and coping with life again. He wanted to do everything right and he knew becoming super focussed on trying to fix himself would fail. So his only goals were to gain weight, work through the mental issues rolling in his brain and reintegrate back into society; to be in a better place for his kids to come back to him; to be a father again.

"Well, Mike wasn't big on sharing his toilette with you." Sasha offered with a smile. Tom walked out of the bathroom. He was dressed in Mike's civilian clothing. Cargo pants and a navy blue button down shirt rolled to the elbows. It was all just a size too big and long in the lengths. But he was freshly showered, and dressed as they'd be making port in the afternoon. He wanted to leave the ship looking better than how he'd arrived.

"Sit," she told him as she gestured to the bed and held an electric razor in the other hand. Tom did as he was told. He had mixed feelings about leaving the stateroom, he wanted to stay in this bubble he and Sasha shared the last few days. But he also wanted to get back to a man he could respect.

"Don't shave it all off. I want some anonymity." Tom told her, she gave him an amused smile at the instruction but he trusted her.

"I can do that," she replied.

* * *

"Your duty ends here." Daniela said to Burk as they stood on the dock. Wolf had been transported to the hospital with Tom over an hour ago and she was left a little dumbstruck on where to go. She'd never been the US, let alone a military base. She knew she was going to get lost.

"Wolf will be at the base hospital. Do you know where you're going to go?" Burk asked her as he'd been surprised to find her waiting for him. Majority of the crew had departed the ship, she stood on the dock looking lost. He couldn't imagine what it was like for her.

"I'll figure it out." Daniela said with a shrug.

"You know, I could drive you to the hospital and help you find hotel accommodation." Burk offered.

"I have no money for a hotel." Daniela informed him. "Don't even think of giving me any either, I'm not a charity case." she added, Burk realised in that moment that she'd given up her cushy life for Tom's. he wondered how he hadn't connected it in his mind before.

"Awwh look at your little sad emoti-con face. Don't worry, I'll figure it out. There has to be a shelter or I heard sleeping in the park is fun. Camping. At worst, I could get myself arrested for indecent exposure. You jail people for that right?" she asked, Burk gave her an incredulous look. "Joking." She assured him teasingly.

"No, it's illegal and your brother would kick my ass if let you sleep in a shelter or were beat up. You can stay with me at BOQ until you're on your feet." Burk told her, as Daniela really needed a lesson on how not to stress a man out.

"BOQ?" Daniela asked with a frown.

"Bachelor Officers Quarters. I think they'll allow you to stay given you helped save Chandler." He told her, he hoped they did otherwise it would make things difficult but he'd worry about that later.

"So are we going to sleep top to toe?" she asked in a mockingly light tone.

"You'll hopefully get your own room. You also can't wear the coveralls." Burk warned her as he didn't need her being confused for Military personnel and getting into trouble.

"Oh Lt Commander Green took them back. All I have is what I'm wearing and a change of clothes Sasha gave me." Daniela said as she lifted the bag and opened for him to see.

"Ok, I just don't want you to get into trouble." He told her.

"Awwh, you care." Daniela quipped with a grin.

"Don't make me change my mind." Burk told her.

* * *

"I never thought I'd be signing into rehab." Tom said as he was filling in the paperwork. Sasha had driven him out to the Naval Medical Centre in Portsmouth. Apparently substance abuse didn't stop during the pandemic and according to the Admissions officer; they had limited spaces. Tom was given preferential treatment.

"It'll be ok, the doctors at the hospital said it was best you do the program and I'll be a phone call away. I'll visit and hey-" she lifted his chin up so their eyes connected. "This is time for you to get your bearings. 90 days isn't that long." she assured him.

"Will you go to my house and get some clothes?" he asked her, he didn't have anything with him but figured it wouldn't hurt to have some sense of home with him while he was here. The place didn't look too bad, it was no rehab spa like they showed on TV but he didn't need luxury. He needed help and to be surrounded by people who he couldn't hurt while he finished getting dry.

"Sure, anything else?" she asked.

"Wait for me." he told her, he knew it sounded stupid to make such a request but he needed the reassurance.

"I'll be here when you get out." she said before she gave him a quick but heated kiss. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"90 days." He said with a sigh. He could do this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

90 days felt like the fastest passage time that Tom had experience. The drugs had drowned out time to the point it felt like years had passed. Sober, he felt how quickly time slipped through his fingers like sand.

The people he'd been in treatment with all had stories just as horrific a story or worse than his own. Most were addicts escaping the horror of being survivors; one teenage girl had been a sex slave where they'd turned her into an addict to keep her docile and controlled. It sounded vaguely similar to his own story except that he'd been slowly eroded by the drugs to destroy who he was. He'd found solace in not being alone and strength in the others who were able to come to terms with what they had experienced.

The therapists made it clear, he would never be fully cured. The drugs would leave its scars inside him to carry for life. But he was the one who had control, he had coping mechanisms to help him when he felt his control slipping. He also was lucky to have a large support network to support him after rehab.

Today, he was going home. Well, the house he'd shared with Darien for so many years. He'd kept a hold on to it for sentimental reasons. He wasn't sure if it was still home.

* * *

"God, you're such a pain in the ass." Daniela grouched in a foul manner to her twin brother.

"You could've left me and kept on going." Wolf griped as he was out of breath and his chest burned. 3 months onward after being shot in the chest and he was still struggling to get into shape. His recovery hadn't been easy as he'd caught pneumonia in the hospital thus extending his stay. Now he was out, he was weak and dying to get back in shape. His body however wanted couch time than running and training.

"I couldn't leave you lying in the dirt." he told her as he took the bottle of water she held out to him. They'd barely made it around the block when Wolf face planted it on the pavement. Daniela had barely broken a sweat in her indecent running outfit. He was sweating like he'd run a marathon.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't have been able to admire the fine sailors who picked you off the ground." She said with smile, what was murder on Wolf's ego was a peep show for Daniela. He knew he was lucky to have her. He was a mess, he could barely keep up around the apartment and his rehab.

Daniela filled in the blanks of taking care of house, cooking and driving him to rehab. She had two part time jobs as a barista and a book keeper. Everything was slowly working out for her though her driving skills left a lot to be desired but they'd fallen into a well worn sibling relationship. Burk and the others stopped by from time to time to help out.

But the Nathan James had been deployed yet again leaving him at the mercy of his sister. It was still so surreal to have her in his life. His mother called every night, his one remaining brother and younger sister called sporadically as they had lives and families to look after. His mother threatened to fly out but getting a flight out was next to impossible, but she was on a waiting list. So he figured one day she'd be kicking his butt. She didn't know about Daniela, he tried to talk to her about it, but he could never find the words. Frankly Daniela made it clear she didn't want to talk to their mother.

"The Nathan James is back today, Burk is taking me out for dinner. So Miller will be around to sit with you. He said something about watching TV and pizza." She told him as she lounged back into the couch beside him. Her long hair pulled into a top bun, she wore a tight t-shirt that hugged her curves and shorts. Though they barely met the definition of shorts given they were practically nonexistent. It really made Wolf's life hell as every man within the 10km of the apartment tripped over themselves to get inside said shorts.

"As in a date?" Wolf asked her.

"Well, I am hoping he'll put out given I've come to learn how uptight American men are about sex. They all want know your life story. I can't do that." Daniela told Wolf, he made a face as he really didn't like hearing about Daniela's sex life or lack thereof.

"Michael didn't work out?" Wolf asked, he knew his sister wasn't a nun but she had a pretty bad dating streak for the last three months.

"No, I'm seriously wondering what happened to 'fucking in the face of death'? Isn't that what's supposed to happen in the post pandemic world? Cause I can't find a man to do me. Maybe you should ask Miller for a handy." Daniela told him before taking a sip of her own water.

"Not happening." Wolf told her, he wished he could become inured to Daniela's crass nature but everyday he learnt there was no limit to how offensive and gross; she could be.

"Just close your eyes and imagine he's a beautiful redheaded woman." She said with a mocking smile. Wolf chuckled at how wrong the suggestion was.

"It won't work." Wolf assured her.

"So you've tried?" Daniela asked him with a grin. Wolf pressed his hands to his face and gave a groan. He scrubbed his face and looked to her, her smile just widen as she enjoyed his misery.

"Remember how we said there are some topics we shouldn't talk about?" Wolf asked her.

"Yes, but honestly who wants to talk about the weather and what's for dinner. It's boring. You know what? I'm going to find you a woman." Daniela told him, she got up off the lounge and stretched her arms above her head.

"No." Wolf told her.

"Honestly, your mood would be much improved if you got laid." Daniela assured him.

"No, and don't think about hiring a hooker." Wolf told her.

"Like I have the money for one?" Daniela asked him.

* * *

Sasha waited in the reception area of the Rehab centre waiting for Tom to be discharged. She had lived the most bizarre three months of her life in Norfolk. She had been hopping between St Louis and Norfolk helping with Naval Operations and training recruits.

She had formed a friendship with Daniela Soto which Sasha couldn't understand given how opposite their views were. But it worked as Daniela helped Sasha through the long waits to see Tom and she helped Daniela acclimate to Norfolk. Well, she tried given Daniela was a force of nature but a loveable one.

Azima had returned to active duty on the Nathan James along with the others. But their ship would be docking later today. Sasha couldn't wait to reunite with them all as Daniela had suggested a girl's night. Something Sasha was definitely interested in. She needed to make sure she wasn't entirely wrapped in Tom's life only for her own sanity. She loved him but she still remembered just how intoxicating their relationship was to the point it made her lose focus. But back then she'd been young, she didn't understand how to have both a life and the love of her life without feeling like one was destroying the other.

The doors that lead into the centre from the reception and Sasha watched in disappointment as it wasn't Tom. She turned away not wanting to watch the reunion between the woman and her family.

This time she was older and wiser, she and Tom had baggage that needed to be acknowledged, things had to be taken slowly. It was why she hadn't moved into Tom's house. She had her own apartment near where Wolf and Daniela were.

But she had made sure the house was ready for Tom as he'd said he had wanted to go to the house. She had enlisted Daniela to help her as they tackled the house, cleaning it from top to bottom. They cleaned up the front yard and tackled the backyard, she had no clue what it had looked like before but at least now it didn't look neglected.

The doors opened again and Sasha turned, a smile spread across her lips as Tom walked out with a duffel bag. He looked better, than the last time they'd spoken over a fortnight ago. Over the course of three months, he'd gained back half the weight he'd lost, his beard was gone but his hair was still about an inch longer than how he'd wore it in the Navy.

She liked how it curled his hair was at the ends, it made him look relaxed. He also smiled. When he did, her heart did funny somersaults as it was great to see him look so well.

"Hey," he said, he pulled her into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his back and took a moment to soak him in. She took a deep inhale enjoying the mixed scent of his soap and some rich masculine tone that was entirely Tom. They embraced for a long time before he pulled back and smiled at her.

"Ready to go?" she asked him.

"Yeah." He said, she half expected him to kiss her but when he didn't she was a little disappointed but understood. He too, was finding his footing in this new chapter of their lives.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Sasha pulled the car to a stop outside of Tom's house. He looked out the window and saw the condition of his home. It was startling to see it in such good shape. He didn't have to be a genius to know Sasha did this, she had made sure the house was ready for him. His heart filled with grief mixed with joy as part of him expected the kids to run out the front door with Darien.

But Darien was gone, the memories were all that were left. He also knew the kids were still in St Louis with Andrea. He'd spoken to her a few times on the phone. He hadn't been able to talk to the kids but he would this week. He just needed to acclimate back into his life.

They both silently got out of the vehicle and Tom made his way up the front porch. Part of him felt like he was coming home but everything was different. He'd learnt in therapy that he'd never really acknowledged Darien's loss. He'd just kept moving forward pushing his problems and grief behind him but they all came back just as his guilt over Rachel's death hit him. But today, he was here to put it to rest. He wanted to be happy, he didn't want to carry Rachel and Darien around with him as Ghosts.

"I have the keys." Sasha said, she fumbled for a moment as she pulled the keys out of her jeans pocket and handed them to him.

"Thank you." he said, he looked at the key for a moment before he used them to open the front door. The house had been cleaned, but everything was just how he'd left it. It felt like a lifetime ago. He dropped his duffel bag inside the lounge room and turned back to Sasha.

He could see she was uneasy, he didn't blame her, this house belonged to another life; to another woman he'd loved. He stepped in close to her and ran a hand down her arm until their hands met. She looked to him as he intertwined their fingers.

"Thank you for this. Thank you." he told her overwhelmed by everything she had done for him; most importantly for waiting for him. For being by his side, for saving him.

"I love you." she confessed in a low voice.

"I love you too." He told her, he cupped her face with his other hand. He felt her pulse jump under his hand by her jaw, her skin was just as smooth and warm as he remembered. He pulled her gently to him, and she went, helplessly, as if under the same spell he was.

All she did was stare at him as he lowered his head, parted her lips with his thumb, she sank right into the kiss and into him and he groaned in pleasure diving inside the kiss with her. She filled his mouth with undulations of her tongue, they released hands and he pulled her tight against her as she grasped his upper arms.

They were kissing, and responding like it was the first time yet the thousand time they had kissed. The mingled history of their youth and the present; crashing into one perfect storm of pleasure and emotions.

Much to his chagrin, she was the first to pull away but unlike the last time they had kissed; she didn't look hurt or angry. She looked happy and he felt it too. They smiled and pressed their foreheads together as they caught their breath.

"We have to take this slow." Sasha said, he gave a nod as he didn't want to fuck this up. He wanted them to last.

"I agree," He told her, glad she had suggested they go slow.

"Pizza?" she asked him, as she reluctantly stepped back but they both knew if she didn't then they'd both do something they both weren't ready for.

"Perfect." He told her.

"Good, cause I can't cook to save my life." She informed him.

"Some things haven't changed." Tom said with a chuckle as she swatted his arm playfully.

* * *

"Ok, how do I look?" Daniela asked as she came out of her room in a black sleeveless mini dress with a deep v neck like. Her hair was in some elaborate half up half down do and her makeup racy with cat eye makeup and red lips.

"Like you'll catch a cold. Maybe you should put on some real clothes like some pants and a turtle neck top." Wolf told her, he was showered and in sweats and blue singlet feeling like a slob but he didn't care.

"Please, if we weren't related you'd be all over this." She told him as she gestured to herself. Wolf shook his head as he had never been into brunettes as they always reminded him of his little sister and now his twin.

"No, I wouldn't." Wolf assured her.

"You know, that Azima woman. She is hot, maybe she'll throw you a pity fuck given you're too good for Miller." Daniela told him.

"Just stop." Wolf said firmly but Daniela pushed on.

"No, I'm tired of living with Oscar the Grouch. Maybe you should get dressed and smile at someone you'd like to fuck. It'd be more fun than watching 'Golden Girls' reruns and drinking Prune Juice. It's not attractive." She told him as she pulled on her strappy flat sandals to complement her outfit.

"I'm really relating to Dorothy." Wolf told her.

"I guess that makes me Blanche, and Miller is totally Rose while Burk is your cranking mother?" she asked him.

"Sure." Wolf said as a knock sounded at the door. Daniela smiled as she picked up her clutch purse and opened the door to find Miller and Burk.

"Don't you boys look good?" She said appreciably. Miller blushed beet red at the compliment but Wolf couldn't blame the man. He was usually overlooked by the opposite sex at least he had been until Daniela had made a point of 'noticing' him.

"Thanks." Miller said.

"You know, if you ever want a girlfriend? I make the best wing woman." She told Miller before she beamed at Burk. Wolf did not understand how those two happened but they had been dancing around one another for a while. Well, more like Daniela hunted Burk.

"I'll keep it in mind." Miller said as he bypassed her for the couch; leaving Burk to Daniela's mercy.

"You're really dressed up." Burk said looking at her, he looked freaked out not like a man gearing up to tear her clothes off.

"Yes, we're going out." Daniela told him, unsure as she was sure he heard her right when they spoke on the phone. But now she was second guessing herself. Something she rarely did.

"I was going to suggest we hang with the guys." He said, her face fell as this was not how she saw her evening go.

"Oh, are you sure?" she asked him, trying to act like it was nothing.

"Yeah, there's a Franklin and Bash marathon," Burk said and the man actually looked excited at the notion of a TV show than going out with her. She suddenly felt like the overdressed moron. She had thought they would be going on a date but apparently not. She pushed down her embarrassment and plastered on a smile.

"You and the boys can enjoy yourselves. I'm going out, don't wait up." She said, she didn't bother wait for a response as she pushed past Burk and headed for the elevator. Her head held high, at least until the elevator doors closed.

* * *

"Dude, why would you turn her down so coldly?" Miller asked Burk. Wolf had to agree but he kept his mouth shut. He knew that partly Daniela had read too much into what was going on but then Burk probably hadn't been clear enough in explaining his side of things.

"I said we'd hang. Daniela's fun as a friend but she's not a long term potential for a spouse. She was dressed for a date."

"She thought it was a date." Wolf said.

"Look, she's cool and she saved the ex CNO's ass but I can't date her. Her past would affect my career." Burk explained, he had three months to mull over it and it was the best option for him. It wasn't like he'd encouraged her, she had come on strong and didn't know how to pick up on the signals. At least that was what he told himself.

"What bullshit." Wolf said shaking his head in disappointment. "If you don't like her then just tell her that." Wolf added before he took a sip of his water. He wished it was a beer but he was watching his diet until he was able to exercise more.

"She was an international criminal who spent time in a black site. Contrary to popular belief, who you choose as a spouse reflects on how the leaders perceive your judgement." Burk told them.

"I'd date her, but she's a little too old for me." Miller said, Wolf laughed as the man blushed.

"I want to have my own command one day. She would never get security clearance and how can trust a man who's partner hits on everything that has a pulse and was known to socialise with criminals?" Burk asked.

Wolf would've decked Burk but kept in his seat as it was really Burk's loss for not realising that Daniela was capable of changing. That and senior leadership would forgive Daniela's past given she'd helped them and she had been keeping out of trouble and making a real go at keeping on the rights side of the law.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Sasha asked Tom, they were sitting in the living area eating pizza straight out of the box. No cutlery or plates. Darien would've murdered him for trying to do this. That and the lack of coaster usage for the sodas they were drinking. But then it was now his domain.

"Yeah, I didn't get a chance to really go through everything and pack it up like I should've last time." Tom told her.

"You want to sell it?" she asked him, surprised by the notion.

"I don't know. I'll ask the kids but I don't think I could go back to St Louis. Too much has happened there for me to feel comfortable." He said, he also didn't want to be roped back into the politics of St Louis. He knew Oliver would want him to show his face on the news and thank the Navy for his rescue. That was fine but he couldn't be CNO, he knew he couldn't be deployed back into the field which left him with very limited career choices. But he'd worry about that later.

"I understand." She told him.

"It must be weird for you." he said.

"I haven't been living in here. I have an apartment a couple suburbs away." She told him.

"I said you could use it." Tom said with a frown surprised she wouldn't use free accommodation.

"Tom, it's yours and Darien's place. I didn't want to mar that." she told him kindly, he understood what she was saying and wasn't insulted in the least. She felt like an outsider in this house, how could she not with all the photos of his family and Darien around the house.

"You wouldn't mar anything but you're right about the house. Darien decorated the whole house. I just wielded the paint brush and did what I was told." He said with a grin which turned rueful as he realised the disconnect he felt with his surroundings. It had been home because the kids and Darien lived here. It was suited to Darien's tastes, he had never thought of what he'd wanted or what his style of living was as he spent majority of his life at sea.

"Maybe, if you're staying then you could change some of the things around here for yourself." She suggested.

"What would you do?" he asked her.

"Oh no, that is a trap. Thomas Chandler, just think of one room you wouldn't mind changing and what you'd like it to look like." Sasha told him.

"Main bedroom." Tom said saying the first room that came to mind that disturbed his peace the most. But Sasha misread him as she nudged him with her barefoot and chuckled. He smiled as he understood where her mind went. "I'm being serious, the house is so white. I can't change it too much cause of the kids but my room? I'd repaint it." Tom told her firmly.

"Let me guess… Navy Blue." She said cheekily, Tom blushed as she had guessed right.

"It's a large enough room to handle the colour." He said somewhat defensively; confirming her suspicion, she laughed and it was music to his ears. He gave a good hearted shrug. "I like dark blue." He grumbled in good humour.

"Of course, it's your room. You paint it how you want. I'll even help you." Sasha offered.

"It'll be your room too, when you're ready." he told her.

"I know, I'm also partial to Navy." She said in an amused manner. "But for now I want you to do things for yourself." she added, they both understood her reasoning. It wasn't a fear of overstepping, it was that Tom needed to find his own feet and make choices for himself. To be selfish in ways he hadn't allowed himself to be in the past.

"Well, if that's the case." Tom said, he wiped his hands on a napkin and tossed it on the coffee table. He moved up the couch and was about to crawl over Sasha when she pressed a foot into his chest.

"We're taking things slowly Sailor." She said with a grin and light blush gracing her cheeks as she nudged him away.

"Ok." He conceded as he reluctantly sat back.

"Yeah, at least take me out to dinner first." Sasha said with a chuckle.

* * *

Daniela sat at the bar with her near finished Mojito, she'd come to her favourite bar called 'Lobo Plantation', it was a Latino hot spot thanks to cheap strong drinks, great food and salsa dancing. She felt like such a fool, part of her romanticised that maybe if she was a good person, that maybe she could find a good man but apparently it wasn't so.

It wasn't like she was hung up on Burk, but she had other failed ventures into the dating world. Men in general were entrapped by her 'exotic' accent and looks but soon it became awkward as she couldn't blab out that she'd been in prison for four years and had no clue what it was like to survive a pandemic. She had wondered what the point was; given no man who really knew her would give her the time of day. Something that had once been amusing on the ship was now a sore spot. It made her aware that she was alone.

She couldn't return to Europe where she could fit in and she now lived in America where she was tolerated. Ok, Sasha liked her but pretty much everyone else tolerated her. She had dialled back her personality and felt like she'd lost herself in trying to be accepted.

"Two Mojitos over here." a familiar voice called, Daniela looked up from her drink to see Captain Meylan, he was dressed in tan chinos and navy blue collared button down shirt with sleeves rolled to his elbows. He looked really good; she wondered who his lucky woman was.

She looked back to her drink as she didn't need him to see her having a pity party of one. But no such luck as a fresh Mojito slid into her view. She looked up at Meylan who sat down in the chair next to hers.

"You look like you could use a fresh one." he said as he pushed one of the mojitos her way just a little more to emphasise that it was hers before he picked up the other. She watched as he pulled out the straw and drank from the glass.

"Thank you." Daniela said, before she took a sip of the drink.

"You look like someone has died." Meylan told her.

"My love life." Daniela quipped, he smiled and even she couldn't help but smile at the humour even if it was incredibly sad. "Don't worry, I won't try to resurrect while you're here. I know you can barely tolerate me." Daniela added.

"Not true, I just prefer to keep my work and social life separate. Nathan James is where I work. This is where I socialise and don't mind lines getting a little blurry on land." Meylan told her. Daniela nodded as she understood what he was saying.

"I thought I was going out on a date but I got friend zoned at the front door." Daniela told him, as she couldn't bothered lying and two mojitos into her own misery that she wanted to vent.

"Dressed like that?" he asked incredulously. Daniela ducked her head and nodded, her confidence was eroded to dust as she couldn't find anything going right for her. Her drunk side was telling her that Meylan was checking her out and appreciating the effort of her work. But she silenced that side quickly as she had very few interactions with the man in the past when she was on the ship. He was usually incredibly stern and walked the other way when she was in the vicinity.

"Yes, but it's not really the first time. I'm either just an exotic toy or my past gets in the way for anything meaningful to happen. Just how things are, but hey, I have two jobs, hobbies and I'm not in imminent danger. So I shouldn't be complaining. I'm a wholesome rounded person." She slurred slightly with a casual shrug. Meylan smiled and chuckled.

"Well rounded person and I'm ordering you some food." Meylan said, before Daniela could object he'd taken care of ordering leaving her dumbstruck when he asked her what her favourite dish was. Once the bartender went away to put the order in, he looked back to her, "So is the friend here with you?" he asked her.

"No, he's at home with my brother. I decided to come out as I couldn't let this go to waste." Daniela said with a smile as she gestured to herself.

"It's only a waste if you don't enjoy it." He remarked, he placed his drink down and held out his hand to her. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Really?" she asked him surprised by the offer but in a good way.

"Yeah, come on. Food won't be ready for at least 20 minutes." He told her, she didn't even hesitate as she took his hand and let him take her out onto the dance floor.

* * *

"Stay with me." Tom told Sasha as it was well past midnight but he didn't want her to go. If he were honest he was afraid of being alone in a house filled with ghosts. Ghosts of his past life and of Darien. She was everywhere in this house but it wasn't a soft sweet reminiscent feeling but sharp pain of loss and guilt. Sasha helped him not slip into a morose state. Her presence seemed to keep things into perspective. "I'll keep my hands above the waist." He told her.

"Like there's nothing of interest above my waist." She asked as she was pulling on her boots to set off for her apartment. She wore an amused smile as she tugged on the laces.

"Never claimed that." Tom said, Sasha chuckled and he smiled as he loved her presence.

"We're taking things slow." Sasha told him, he moved in close and brushed hair behind her ear. She looked to him and the moment seemed to freeze for a moment. She looked so utterly beautiful.

"I do slow. I was very good at slow." He promised her, they both shared a smile before Tom laughed and gave up. He knew better than to push his luck and he was probably better off dealing with his own issues about being home alone.

"It's so good to see you smiling and laughing again." Sasha told him.

"So you'll stay?" He asked, because he couldn't help himself. Sasha just smiled and shook her head.

"No, you need to stand on your own two feet. I have an early morning tomorrow." Sasha told him.

"You're right, I'll walk you to your car." He said.

* * *

"Muay Tai?" Meylan asked surprised as he couldn't see Daniela fighting. She was more a woman who talked her way out of a situation. But then he reminded himself not for the first time tonight that she was not how he'd judged her.

Sure, their paths hadn't crossed very often due to his duties but he'd judged her harshly. He knew she was not an innocent victim of circumstances. She had a very questionable past and walked around like she owned the space she was in and everyone was there for her pleasure. Tonight, he saw things slightly differently.

He wouldn't begin to pretend she was a totally different person. He did know she sacrificed a lot to come to America. She obviously wasn't fitting in as seamlessly as she didn't Europe. Pity had made him buy her a drink but the rest of the evening was something entirely different. He enjoyed her company, he enjoyed dancing with her, sharing drinks and laughing. It was just good to let loose. If he were honest, he hadn't blown off any steam since the beginning of the Pandemic.

"Yes, it's brutal but fun. I only do it cause Sasha suggested it and we bond over it. I'd prefer to do yoga but Sasha prefers to kick the shit out of things." Daniela said with a shrug.

"It's good stress relief." Meylan offered, she smiled and nodded.

"Do you do it too?" She asked him.

"Muay Tai? Yes, and a few other martial arts." He said.

"And you dance." She pointed out with a smile. He nodded in agreement as he usually kept this side of himself locked away. Though in fairness, he'd been working nonstop for 4 years now. No way in hell would he let the crew try and talk crap about his ability to dance.

"My maternal grandparents were professional Latin dancers. They travelled the world doing comps and teaching. So of course, we grandkids had to learn." He told her with a shrug. Majority of his past lovers had thought it was 'hot' or 'cute'. None of them actually could dance as well as Daniela could, she seemed to enjoy the act of dancing with him than gushing over him and his muscles or military status.

"Well, you are by far the best salsa partner I've danced with. Your Tango could use some work." She teased with a smile. Meylan couldn't help but laugh.

"But seriously, I had so much fun tonight." Daniela told him.

"Me too." Meylan said, it was true. He liked that she was removed from the ship but still in the same world and level as him to understand his lifestyle. To understand that he wasn't a hero to be worshipped or a notch to be had on her bed post. "Just don't tell anyone about the dancing. It might ruin my reputation." He added jokingly. He knew no one would believe her.

"I think it would only improve it. At least with the women." Daniela teased.

"I think I do just fine on my own." Meylan said as he looked to her, he liked her. He liked this side of her that wasn't a front or act to deflect from the person she was.

"That I've no doubt." Daniela said as they slowed to a stop outside her apartment building. "Here we are." She added.

"Nice place." He said.

"It's a shit hole, but an overall improvement of where I lived before. The rent is cheap and Wolf kills the spiders." Daniela told him, Meylan couldn't help but laugh at her blunt humour as he highly doubted Daniela had issues with spiders but he liked that she could make light of her time of incarceration. It was the acknowledgement and ownership that was refreshing.

"So, I was thinking maybe we can do it again." Daniela suggested, a light blush gracing her cheeks. "As friends as I know you're not interested in me like that." She said backpedalling and protecting herself by not assuming anything was happening between them. "But we had fun, we should go dancing again. I mean only if you're interested and free." She told him.

"Give me your phone." He told her, Daniela pulled out her mobile phone and passed it over to him. He imput his number and called the number. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he ended the call before it hit voice mail. "Now we have each other's numbers. I'll call and see if we can find the time." he said as he handed her phone back to her.

"Ok." She said with a brilliant smile.

"Goodnight, Daniela." Meylan told her.

"Goodnight." She replied, she stood where she was and watched him walk away. He took two steps away from her before thinking better of it. He turned on his feet and strode back to her. He cupped her face with his hands and slid one slowly around the back of her neck. She tilted her head up as he lowered his lips to hers in a long and warm kiss.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He told her before he brushed his lips over hers with one more gentle kiss. He pulled back and smiled at her. She looked at him completely enthralled to the point she was speechless. He released her without a word and walked off into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"So your date with Burk go very well?" Azima asked as Daniela had been practically floating on air since she came over to Sasha's with a salad to add to their potluck girl's night. Sasha's oversized coffee table was laden with delicious food and wine.

"What? Oh no, he ditched me to be with Wolf." Daniela told them before she snacked on some nachos. Azima and Sasha frowned at her, which wasn't surprising given how happy Daniela was at that moment. They also expected her to be pissed about Burk not being interested.

"What? Didn't he ask you out?" Azima asked confused, she took a sip of her wine wondering and kind of hoping to crack open a bottle of tequila she had gotten her hands on while on the last deployment.

"Yes, well- no- "Daniela paused as she had to think about it. "He asked if I wanted to go out but I think now, it was as friends but it's ok. I still went out to Lobo Plantation and I meet a new man." Daniela said with a grin, she felt a zing of excitement just thinking about how she had danced with Meylan, the rhythm of their bodies, the feel of his arms. Then the kiss; it was so tempered and sweet. So unlike majority of kisses she'd experienced. She felt treasured instead of like a rushed happy meal.

"Oh la la, did you break your dry spell?" Sasha asked as she poured out more wine to the glasses on the table.

"No, but oh my god, the man could dance! and he kissed me at the end of the night. It was so good." Daniela shared enthusiastically with a girlish squeal but what Sasha and Azima was the lack of details given they knew the social security numbers and inseam sizes of her other dates.

"Who is he?" Sasha asked her, Daniela mimicked the gesture of zipping her lips.

"I'm keeping this one close to vest. Just in case it doesn't work out." She told them.

"It's someone we know." Sasha said to Azima.

"Who do we know who dances?" Azima asked Sasha, they both mulled over it for a few seconds but came up empty. They ruled out Slattery as he wouldn't give any woman the time of day given he was still dedicated to finding his wife and daughters. They couldn't think of anyone else on the ship being game to take on Daniela's past and personality.

"Well, it's somebody but I'm not telling because I don't want to jinx it like I did with Burk." Daniela told them with a roll of eyes. She was worried that if she did say something about Meylan that he might be judged. Wolf had explained to her why Burk had completely backed off her. She had lost interest in Burk the second Meylan spun her out on the dance floor and the kiss sealed the deal.

"I'm sure if we ply you with enough alcohol you'll give us more clues." Sasha said in good humour.

"4 years in a black site. Not one word." Daniela reminded them.

"Bet they didn't ply you with $4 dollar wine." Sasha pointed out as she held up the bottle like it was a prize. Azima chuckled at Sasha; glad she was here to witness a drunkenfest and enjoy some girl time..

"No, they didn't." Daniela said with a grin.

* * *

"You guys can have a beer. I'm not going to break down." Tom told them as he, Mike and Meylan sat in Outback Steakhouse. The restaurant was fairly quiet but then it was 6:30pm, the hostess had offered to give Mike and Tom the senior discount. Damn, if that didn't sting a lot but then the hostess looked like she was barely 16.

"I know that." Mike said as a beer was placed in front of him, he'd obviously ordered his drink when he'd disappeared to take a phone call earlier. The waiter placed down water for table before he took Tom and Meylan's drink orders.

"I drank my quota of alcohol for the week." Meylan told Mike and Tom as they gave him a weird look for ordering a club soda and lime.

"You have quota?" Mike asked him.

"No more than three drinks a week. It's a health thing." Meylan told him.

"You have a lot 'health things'." Mike informed Meylan in a dry manner before he took a pull of his beer.

"That is why I'm svelte while you're stout." Meylan said. Tom snorted a laugh at them.

"Boys, play nice." Tom said mockingly, he was a little envious of how the two acted like a married couple. Something Tom and Mike used to be in a work capacity.

"So, how does it feel to be out in the world again?" Mike asked Tom.

"It's ok, it's also only been over 24 hours." Tom said, he picked up the menu ad looked over his options.

"A lot can happen. Given Meylan doesn't have a secret with Wolf's twin sister." Mike said looking to Tom while Meyla looked confused and mildly annoyed.

"What? How?" Meylan asked Mike.

"I saw the text when it flashed on your screen outside." Mike told him.

"That is an invasion of my privacy." Meylan told him with a glower. He didn't care about the guys knowing he was dating Daniela but would've liked to have had the opportunity to share it himself.

"You looked at your phone in public place, care to explain what's not a secret?" Mike asked.

"I met up with Daniela last night. We had a couple drinks and dinner." Meylan said.

"Really? I thought she was all about climbing Burk." Mike said with a frown, Tom made a face as that wasn't something he wanted to know nor did he need the mental images.

"Burk wasn't up for the challenge." Meylan said with a smug smile.

"So she climbed you instead?" Mike asked with a mocking smile.

"I'm not dignifying that with an answer." Meylan told them.

"Oh you must really like her given you won't kiss or tell and you drank your weekly quota of drinks with her." Tom said with a grin, he didn't know Meylan well but when a man was tight lipped about a woman it was a sure sign; he liked her.

"Great, I'm going to get it from two sides now." Meylan said shaking his head but was nonetheless amused.

"You wouldn't have known from how little the two interacted on the ship." Mike told Tom ignoring Meylan's comment.

"I was working, and it's none of your business." Meylan told Mike.

"So it is a secret." Mike countered, baiting Meylan.

"No, we had a good evening and I asked her out again." Meylan said making sure he chose his words wisely.

"On a date?" Mike asked for clarification.

"Yes, Detective. It's a date, I'm dating her. Is it a problem? Do you want to come back to mine and make sure I have adequate protection?" Meylan asked him.

"No, I think I'm good." Mike said as he took a pull of his beer.

"No issues? You're not going to warn me off?" Meylan asked Mike.

"Oh, I think you know what you're doing." Mike said comfortably, he didn't care as Daniela proved herself and kept her word. She was living as a law abiding citizen, as long as she kept doing so he was not going to judge her on unsubstantiated crimes.

"She has a questionable past." Tom pointed out.

"So do many people, she helped save you and has changed her ways. I really don't give a fuck if people want to judge me. I do my job, and I'm damn good at it. And that is all that should matter to the higher ups." Meylan told him.

"You won't make admiral with that attitude." Mike commented in a mocking tone. Meylan just laughed as they both knew that they'd both make Admiral just on the basis that there wasn't anyone else to fill the positions.

* * *

"I didn't stay over." Sasha confessed, Daniela's jaw dropped. It was possibly the tequila that made everything seem more dramatic but Daniela couldn't help but be shocked.

"I can't believe it. I burned all my bridges and was exiled to sharing a tiny flat and you're not getting laid for all that?" Daniela asked incredulously. Getting drunk with Azima and Sasha was just fun, more fun than sweating it out in a Muay Tai class that was for sure. Plus, it gave Daniela time to learn who Azima was and what a light weight drinker she was in comparison to Sasha and Daniela.

"No, and it's none of your business." Sasha said blushing furiously before she took a huge gulp of her wine. It was just too rich seeing Sasha; a strong and capable woman blushing like a school girl with a crush.

"It's ok. It's probably good that you're taking slow." Daniela said.

"Yes, you know we should go dancing." Azima suggested and half slurred as she poured out fresh shots for Daniela and herself. Sasha was sticking to her wine. Daniela was mixing both as she was too tipsy to remember which one tasted better.

"I'm not worried." Sasha said with a dopey smile.

"No, you're just horny." Daniela said with a salacious grin.

"I think that you're imprinting on me." Sasha slurred a little.

"The word is projecting." Daniela corrected, Sasha waved a dismissive hand at her which only made Daniela chuckle.

"Whatever, my lady parts are fine." Sasha told her.

"Oh no more wine for you." Azima said with a giggle.

"Yes, have tequila." Daniela told Sasha.

* * *

"She didn't stay over." Tom admitted as Mike had asked how things were with Sasha. Dinner passed well with good conversation and food. Now they were just enjoying a coffee before they called it quits.

"I wouldn't stay over at your house if I were her. You're an ugly asshole who farts a lot in his sleep." Mike told him, Tom shook his head in amusement as they shared quarters a few times in their history. If anyone snored and could stink out a room mate it was Mike. But there was no point in arguing it.

"It wasn't that. It was the house that put her off. Everywhere I look there's a photo of Darien and the kids. I need to change some things, at least pack away Darien's things" Tom said, he'd been thinking about it for a while but now it seemed more important than ever before. Just for himself to feel like he could move forward.

"You ready for that?" Mike asked him.

"I love Darien. A part of me always will but I can't carry her ghost with me." Tom said, Meylan and Mike looked thoughtful as his words sank in.

"Well, If I were you; I'd probably pack away the wedding photos in the front hallway." Mike remarked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"What about you?" Meylan asked Mike. Mike sat back his chair and shook his head.

"Nope, until I find out what has happened to Christine and my girls; there's no moving on." Mike told him.

"Any updates?" Tom asked, he knew it was a sore subject as it had been years since Mike had seen his family. Part of it was due to his duty to the Navy and the other half was due to poorly kept records and scam artists who pretended to be private investigators. It wasn't fair but Tom admired Mike's dedication to the Navy.

"No, but then records are dodgy. I think Christine might be gone but I'm holding out that maybe the girls were lost in the system. That I will find them or one of the P.I.s I hired will." Mike said.

"Maybe you should ask Daniela to look into it." Meylan said.

"Her resources are in Europe. What I need is the American version of her; who I have leverage over to do my bidding." Mike said, he frowned as he realised what he'd just said. "That came out wrong." he added while Tom and Meylan looked amused.

"No kidding." Meylan quipped.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Tom opened the door with a spring in his step. His second night in the house had been easier than the first. He'd slept better and woke up early. In the early hours of the morning, he'd gone for a run, packed up Darien's things from the bedroom and taken down some photos putting them into storage.

It hadn't been easy, it had been terrible but also cathartic, a sense of closure as he acknowledge that Darien was truly gone. He still felt a stab of pain and guilt at her death and him not being able to be there when she died but it wasn't as intense and all consuming as before. It was just a low thrum that faded into the background as he kept to the task at hand.

Once the bedroom was stripped of Darien's belongings; he'd left it to eat breakfast and then headed to the hardware shop. He picked up drop sheets, other supplies he needed and picked out a paint colour.

He'd only been home for about ten minutes when Sasha knocked on his door. He grinned as Sasha looked worse for wear. He would've been concerned if he hadn't known she'd had a girl's night last night. She had a grey pallor, her hair was tied back but she had lots of tiny hairs springing out at odd angles. She wore oversized sunglasses and blew out a breath like she was fighting not to vomit.

"You ok there?" Tom asked, she pushed her sunglasses up onto the top of her head and winced.

"Fantastic." Sasha lied, she looked like she was about to vomit halfway through saying the word but managed to keep herself contained.

"Do you need a bucket?" he asked as she looked like she was going to vomit. She shook her head which didn't reassure Tom but he was going to accept her at face value. He also figured that he owed her at least a few vomit clean ups given what she had to put up with when he was in withdrawal.

"No, but some advice from me to you. Don't ever drink with Daniela. I swear that woman has a second liver. Azima and I were trying to find out who her new man is." Sasha said before they shared a brief kiss.

"Oh, I think I'm drunk now." Tom joked with a chuckle as there was an alcoholic edge to her taste along with the minty tang of her toothpaste.

"It's not that bad and I brushed my teeth." She grumbled missing the humour entirely.

"I got the paint upstairs." Tom said, welcoming her in. He didn't bother to ask her if she wanted to rain check but knew her well enough that she'd not appreciate the offer.

"You've taken down photos." Sasha said as she noticed the wedding photos were gone all except two black and white photos of him and Darien close up and smiling at one another, the other was of him, his father and groomsmen laughing at a something; the photo looked like it was before the wedding candid shot.

"Yeah, I wanted to. For me." he told her.

"So upstairs?" Sasha asked, she was taking him at face value instead of reassuring him that he didn't have to do anything for her. She knew like her; he had a past and that was something they both had to acknowledge and accept.

* * *

"Thank you and enjoy your Sunday!" Daniela said with bright smile as she handed over two piping hot mocha lattes in take away cups to the last customers of the morning.

"You are very chipper." Her boss Edith said from her chair at the register. She was a woman in her mid 60s who had inherited her café called 'The Missing Piece'. It had been in the family since the formation of the city as Edith liked to claim.

"I'm always chipper." Daniela told her as she moved into the sitting area of the cafe and started wiping down the tables and collecting tips as the morning rush had cleared out. If she were honest, she was still a little drunk from last night and hyperactive from one too many espressos.

"No, you're smug and happy." Edith told her.

"Am I?" Daniela asked innocently.

"Yes, unless you're bemoaning some drama about a man like when you told me about what happened with Luke." Edith said with a mocking grin as she kept herself perched on a stool by the register.

"Who does that? Am I ugly by American standards?" Daniela asked her in a low voice.

"No, you're fine." Edith assured her as she opened the paper and started reading. Her usual ritual as Sundays were fairly quiet but she didn't have the heart to close the cafe for the day.

"So any new photos on the wall?" Daniela asked as she moved over to the far wall. She was told it used to be covered in posters of bands playing to wanted ads for roommates and tutors. Now it was a large collage of photos. People from all over came to place a photo of a loved one or to look for someone they recognised. Apparently it was a theme in many cafes to have a wall such as the one Daniela stood in front of.

"Yeah, you know you can't just find everyone on the wall." Edith told her.

"I can try, every girl needs a hobby." Daniela said with a grin over her shoulder. She looked back to the wall; she scanned the photos for people who stuck out to her or gave her a good feeling.

"Yeah, I feel like you need to get a hobby that isn't soul crushing." Edith said as she flicked through the newspaper.

"You started the wall." Daniela pointed out.

"Yes, but it used to be a notice board not a memorial wall." Edith remarked.

"I reunited the Flannigans." Daniela argued.

"They got divorced." Edith reminded her.

"Which worked out great for both of them, I got Butch a dog and he was ecstatic." Daniela said, Edith looked up from her newspaper and smiled at her.

"You have no concept of happily ever after do you?" She asked her, Daniela shook her head.

"No, happiness is transient state. So you just got to take it where you can get it. Contentment is something I can get behind." Daniela said, she tilted her head as she spotted a couple familiar faces on the board. She was tempted to pluck the photo off the board but left it alone; only to save herself from Edith's lectures.

* * *

"You've never painted a wall in your life." Tom said as he and Sasha split up the work. He had been painting the edges and letting Sasha take the easier part of just filling in the bulk of the wall with a roller. When he looked over he found her dragging the roller every which way instead of a methodical up and down pattern.

"There's paint and it's on the wall." Sasha said, she looked a lot brighter than she had when she arrived but then she'd been drinking water and stomached one of Tom's green smoothie concoctions. So she was going well.

He just smiled as he moved behind her and placed his hands over hers. Sasha shifted slightly as she tried not to lean back into his arms. They had a job to do, paint the walls even though her body and memories were telling her to give it up. His body warmth seeped into her back and his skin brushed against her own; sending pleasant tingly vibes through her. How easy it would be to just turn around and kiss him.

"It has to be even strokes, up and down. I want the paint evenly applied to the wall." Tom said, his warm breath caressing her neck, "Think you got it?" he asked her in a low voice.

"Yeah." Sasha lied as she had completely forgotten everything he'd just said. She licked her lips and pretended to be unaffected by their close proximity. "So you didn't go with Navy blue." she said changing topics as she hoped to cool her libido.

"It looked too dark. So I went with this colour. It's called Ocean Deep." He told her, he cleared his throat and moved away much to both their disappointment. Taking it slow was a real bitch but at least they wouldn't have to deal with paint splatter.

"It's a great colour." Sasha told him as she dipped the roller in the tray and then rolled the paint on the wall.

"I like it, it's soothing." Tom told her as he looked to the painted wall.

* * *

"So who are your next victims going to be?" Edith asked Daniela as they were going steady through the lunch time orders that were coming through.

"One couple divorces and you think I'm the enemy." Daniela quipped as she finished making a couple mocha lattes and a hot chocolate for table in the cafe.

"So?" Edith asked.

"I'm not telling." Daniela told her, she smiled as she looked over at the board to see a teenager pull photos off of it. "Hey!" she shouted, the kid jumped in surprise and dropped the photo on the ground and raced out of the cafe.

"He brave coming here. If Bear heard Red Circle came in here- oh there'd be a stick." Edith remarked.

"Excuse me? Did you say Red Circle?" Daniela asked her, the name sounded familiar to her but it couldn't be possible. A customer came over the counter with the pictures handing them. "Thank you." Daniela told him, he gave a nod and returned to his table. She looked down at the photos noticing a theme in photos. All of them were girls under 18 with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Local gang. They all got those stupid tattoos on their necks. Looks like a hickey. Don't get mixed up with them. They do not treat their girls right." Edith told her.

"I won't but how come I haven't seen them around here?" Daniela asked her.

"They stick to the industrial area It's no man's land down there as there was a chemical spill; contaminated the whole area. No one's bothered to clean it up and Red Circle took it over. They used to get inked up across the road until Prowlers MC moved in. You know how those boys are." Edith told her, referring to the biker gang that owned a large piece of territory in Norfolk and majority of it surrounding the Naval base. It was due to the MC being big on all it's member shaving served some time in the military, so they felt it was their due to protect it and the people around it. The cafe sat smack bang in the middle of said territory, not that Daniela cared as the bikers were well mannered and tipped.

"Territorial." Daniela replied innocently.

"Mmm, if only I were 30 years younger. The men in that MC, I would climb every one of them like a tree." Edith told her with a grin before she went to serve the next customer. Daniela chuckled as she went back to coffee machine.

* * *

"So, I have to bring up a sensitive subject." Sasha warned Tom as they stood in the kitchen making sandwiches.

"About what?" He asked, worried she was going to talk about addiction or the military or even his next move career wise as he had no answers in that department yet.

"Your kids. They are okay but-" She paused as she pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket. She unfolded it and placed it on the bench. It was clear from how deep the creases were in the paper; that she'd held onto it for a long time. "Ok, I'm not telling you what to do and I know it's not my place but I think maybe you should call them." she told him in a careful tone.

"I don't know-" Tom stopped as he didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"I know, it won't be easy but it won't be long until everyone finds out that you're no longer missing. I think they deserve to know before the rest of world." Sasha told him.

"You haven't told them?" Tom asked surprised as he figured she, Mike or Andrea would have talked to his kids about it.

"Andrea knows but we decided it was best to keep it quiet because what were we supposed to say?" Sasha asked, he realised that she and the others had kept quiet to allow him dignity and to preserve his reputation. "The truth was too harsh and I think it would be worse telling them that you were ill but didn't want them around which we both know isn't true either." she said.

"I wanted to get back on my feet." Tom murmured as he picked up the piece of paper reading the phone number and address. He ached to call them but Sasha was right about many things. Mostly that his kids deserved better from him, he needed to learn to live again and take over his parental duties.

"You're doing that as we speak. I understand that you gotta do what you need to be a father for them but I do think they'd love to hear from you." Sasha said.

"Yeah," Tom said, he too would love to hear their voices and see them. But he knew he needed more time to settle within himself before he was able to function in the real world again.

"You really going to eat barbecue sauce and mayonnaise together?" Sasha asked him changing the topic completely, he smiled as he saw her expression of disgust.

"It's good. Want to try?" he asked, he picked up a knife and carved his sandwich.

"Oh no, I'm still too hungover for that concoction." Sasha informed him.

"The woman who ate pig's intestines soup and fish balls from the most unhygienic street vendor in Hong Kong is refusing a healthy sandwich piled with vegetables and chicken topped BBQ sauce and mayo." Tom teased, Sasha gave him an amused smile even though she did look a little green around the gills.

"I was in my 20s, drunk and hungry. Right now, I'm hungover, older and somewhat wiser but maybe next time." Sasha offered, as right now the idea of mayo made her stomach churn uncomfortably.

"You know, I got a tonka toaster in my camping gear. Leftover lemon and herb chicken, cheddar cheese with mayo and BBQ sauce. It's the best." Tom informed her.

"I'll take your word for it." Sasha said as Tom grinned at her squeamishness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

A week later, Daniela sat opposite Meylan in a Brazilian BBQ Grill restaurant. They had stuffed themselves with good food and wine. Now they were just talking and enjoying each other's company.

"I never really appreciated life at its simplest and honestly it was just freakin' adorable." Daniela said with a brilliant smile as she regaled Meylan with how a biker covered in tattoos and a long beard looking fierce as can be allowed his five year old daughter to order them drinks. So of course, the two drank the vibrant pink strawberry milkshakes with unicorn cupcakes.

Meylan smiled as he topped up their wine glasses. "I like the simpler life, the innocence is charming." He said in reflective manner.

"So you'd eat unicorn cupcakes with your child?" Daniela asked, she knew her father would never do such a thing. He didn't do anything childlike or play with her as she'd seen many parents do with their kids. She loved the idea of being involved a child's life and to escape in their version of how life was.

"Yeah, anything for kids. There's a real joy in being around children as they see the world so differently from us. I once dressed as a ballerina fairy with a sparkly tiara and drank imaginary tea in a very tiny playhouse for my niece." He added, Daniela smiled at the imagery as Meylan was not a small man. It was endearing to hear that he was close to his family.

"I bet you wore it well." Daniela teased.

"Damn right I did. I'll have you know Lilac is my colour." he replied mockingly seriously before they both laughed.

"Where is she now?" Daniela asked him.

"She alive, living with my mother and father in San Diego. My brother and sister in law perished in the pandemic." Meylan said wistfully.

"I'm so sorry, do you get to see your family often?" Daniela asked.

"Not as much as I like but that's life." Meylan said with a shrug as there wasn't much he could do about it.

"It's a shame but true, now if you'll excuse me have to go powder my nose. I do want to see the desserts menu." Daniela informed him in a charming manner as she went off in the direction of the restroom with her clutch under her arm.

* * *

Tom listened to the phone ring on the other end. He closed his eyes and took a deep inhale forcing himself not to hang up phone. He'd already done that twice, the first time was immediately after he dialled the last digit and the second time was after the second ring.

" _Hello?_ " A familiar voice said on the line. Tom's heart zinged and ached at the same time as he could hear the kids laughing in the background with a barking dog.

"Andrea," Tom said, he cleared his throat as he didn't know what to expect.

" _Tom?_ " Andrea asked sounding not so surprised to hear from him but confirming it was him.

"Is it a bad time?" he asked her.

" _No, not at all. How are you?_ " Andrea asked him.

"I'm ok, I assume Mike told you everything?" Tom asked as he wondered how he would have to share. Wondering how much Andrea judged him, if it was right of him to even be calling.

" _Yes, I'm glad you made it back_." Andrea told him.

"How are you all?" He asked her, he didn't want to leave her out of the question given she had put her career on hold to look after his kids.

" _We are good, the kids missed you terribly. Do you want to talk to them_?" She asked.

"Please, and thank you Andrea. Thank you for being there for them." Tom told her.

" _It's what family does for one another. I'll get Ashley._ " Andrea told him, he listened as she called out. A few seconds Ashley's voice carried across the line.

" _Daddy?_ " Ashley asked.

"Yeah it's me."Tom said gruffly, it was so good to hear her voice.

" _Are you ok?_ " She asked.

"I am. How are you and Sammy?" he asked, his emotions were all over the map as he remembered his self hatred at being a junkie and that he'd convinced himself his kids and everyone he knew were better off without him. The kids sounded happy when Andrea had picked up the phone. The demons that rode him on a daily basis

" _We're ok. Where were you_?" She asked him, Tom didn't know why but the question sounded like an accusation. But he pushed the thought away and focussed on his daughter and getting her to talk.

"A horrible place but I'm home now and that's all that matter." Tom told her, he wasn't ready to get into the gritty details. "I missed you both so much." He told her.

" _We missed you too._ " Ashley said in a soft voice.

"Tell me what I've missed. I want to hear everything." He told her.

* * *

Daniela reapplied her lipstick and inspected herself in the mirror, enjoying the music of the ladies room when the door opened. She didn't really pay attention to the woman who came in until she sidled up next to her in the mirror. Daniela's eyes grew wide in amused surprise as she recognised her.

"Daniela," the woman said, her peroxide blonde hair immaculately quaffed and dressed in the most expensive clothing, make up and jewellery that money could buy. She looked like eurotrash even though she was Mexican by birth. But one would never be able to tell from how she dressed or spoke given she had a very upper class snooty British accent from years of elocution.

"Yasmin, oh my god, you look good." Daniela said sizing up her old friend. She used the term 'friend' loosely given Yasmin was a backstabbing harpy on the best of days.

"Thank you, I wish I could say the same. Poverty does not suit you." Yasmin drawled looking Daniela's simple cobalt blue body con dress. A dress she borrowed from Sasha which she promised not to have sex in. Something she felt she was going to have to lie to Sasha about. Daniela's hair was up in a messy do with tendrils framing her face.

"Hmm, maybe but it has its perks. Why do I feel like you're not here to use the facilities?" Daniela asked rhetorically, she knew her past week of poking her nose in Red Circle business would get her.

"Because I'm here to see you. I heard you were looking for a couple townhouses." Yasmin said as the door to the bathroom opened and woman came in. She moved to the mirror and started to fix her make up which was immaculate and not in need of care.

"Sure am. I saw the listings in cafes for a while. Have they been sold?" Daniela asked, she knew they were talking about Mike's daughters.

"Not yet. You want to buy them?" Yasmin asked.

"I was thinking you could give me a deal two for one given you owe me for Brazil. And the fact that you're still operating, I was away for four years." Daniela told her, inferring that her silence while in prison had merit. It was true, Daniela could easily have told her wardens everything she knew and take down all her friends. But she knew her silence was worth more.

"I heard and I appreciated the silence." Yasmin told her.

"If you did then you'd give me a very low and reasonable price for the townhouses. That way you get a profit and I get out of your hair." Daniela told her.

"$1 million" Yasmin said smugly. Daniela scoffed at her.

"Please, it's in a dodgy neighbourhood riddled with drug houses. I'm sure the walls are filled with meth, which is a huge depreciative value on the houses. I'll have to tear them down and start from scratch. So how about you turn a quick profit?" Daniela asked her, she had no idea what condition the girls were in but she did know it was common practise to drug unruly girls into submission and control them by using their addiction against them.

"$800,000" Yasmin countered.

"$300,000" Daniela told her.

"You're not making it easy." Yasmin teased, Daniela just smiled at her.

"Ok, $450 000 but I won't go any higher. The banks won't lend anything over $500 000 even if you have the capital to back it up." Daniela said leaning against the sink and folding her arms across her chest.

"Then $500, 000 it is. Once the bank clears the transfer, the houses are yours." Yasmin said.

"Fabulous," Daniela told her, even though it was not exactly something she could afford. But she could get the loan for it. She knew it would be laundered through a real estate company as cash was hard to source these days. But Banks were happy to give out loans.

"Here is the business card for my top agent. He'll give you all the details you need." Yasmin said as she pulled a business card from her purse. Daniela took the card and looked down at the name.

"Thank you. It was good seeing you." Daniela told her.

"You too, but let's not meet again. I don't like to be seen with the greater unwashed." Yasmin said scathingly, Daniela smiled not offended at all.

"Ruins your image." Daniela mused in agreement.

"Exactly, take care Daniela and heed my warning. Stay out of my territory. So, you best leave within the hour or things could become dangerous for you." Yasmin warned her. Daniela watched her leave and waited a moment before leaving.

* * *

" _So, he's like two years old and we adopted him from the pound. You'll really like him Dad_." Sammy said excitedly as he'd spent the last fifteen minutes describing his life in St louis; school, soccer and his dog Bruno. A very energetic chocolate brown labradoodle, the barking and snuffling noises in the background was anything to go by.

"I'm sure I will." Tom said.

" _When will you coming home_?" Sammy asked, an innocent question but one laden with so many issues he didn't know where to start.

"I still need some time to recover but how about I'll visit you guys next weekend and we'll talk about it." Tom told him.

" _Yeah and you and meet Bruno._ " Sammy said, he sounded excited at the notion. Tom smiled at the simplicity of Sammy's enthusiasm and wished he could feel the same. He yearned to be with his kids but was riddled with anxiety of everything that could go wrong.

* * *

"You took a while." Meylan remarked. "Everything ok?" he asked with concern, Daniela couldn't help but feel touched by his sincerity. She was still finding the concept of kindness and consideration new to her.

"I'm well, and sorry, I ran into an old friend from boarding school." Daniela said as she sat down at the table again and picked up the menu. She wanted to tell him everything, but she kept her tongue as she was afraid of what he'd think or worse collapse what was going to be a simple transaction that would get Mike his daughter's back. She did know one thing, she would have to stop searching for people as she couldn't afford to do it any longer.

"Really?" Meylan asked with half a smile and interest.

"Yes, she still believes I actually have some semblance of power so she wanted to piss on her borders." Daniela told him with a shrug as she perused the menu. She inhaled deeply and exhaled the slight anxiety she felt as she really had no standing like she used to. There was a fine line she had to tread to stay alive and out of prison.

"Wow, that's a thing?" Meylan asked surprised, he really didn't envy the company Daniela kept in her past life. But he also didn't expect such territorial behaviour which in his mind was concerning.

"Oh yeah, she runs Red Circle. I won't ever be able to go anywhere in South Norfolk within the next hour. I promise, I'm not doing anything illegal or dangerous." She half lied, she hated it but right now she was closer to getting Mike's kids back than she could ever be.

"Some friend." Meylan remarked dryly, he couldn't help but see how shaken she was by the meeting. It made him wonder if she was in trouble. But he didn't pry, as he knew it was better to keep an eye on her and let her come to him for help. But he did know that they were on the outskirts of St Louis and if he knew something about gangs, the borders were blurry.

"I use the term loosely but I do have better friends these days. Ones that teach me where to bargain shop and find really good drug store make up. Not to mention I've developed quite a fancy for $4 cleanskin wines." Daniela said with a smile. He returned the smile with his own as he believed her.

"I'm not worried, if you wanted to go back to your previous lifestyle then you would have found a way. But it seems to me, that you're having more fun with us than your old friends." Meylan said confidently.

"I am with you." she said with a smile that made Meylan feel special. It slipped though, "Um, Wolf told me that you dating me would be a problem for your career. Are you sure about us, you know dating?" she asked, Meylan took a sip of his wine and placed the glass back down.

"Yes, I am. Just understand that I sometimes can't go into details about work. It's easier for me to keep my personal life separate from my work in that regard. It something that won't change." Meylan said, he wanted to make sure she understood as he had his reasons which had nothing to do with her past.

"I completely understand, to be honest I prefer remaining ignorant on high level information given how I spent the last four years." Daniela remarked in amused manner but there was an unusual edge to her demeanour. A raw vulnerability, Meylan had only vaguely seen when she had been drunk.

"If you ever want to talk about-" he started to offer that he'd listen but she waved a dismissive hand at him.

"It's ok, really." She assured him as he didn't look convinced. "I'm glad to be free and leave it at that but I appreciate the offer." She added with a warm smile.

"Ok," he said letting it go as he didn't blame her for not wanting to share. "Well I was thinking Sonho de Cremes to go. As I know a great place outside of Red Circle territory. What do you think?" he asked her.

"Sounds perfect." Daniela told him.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Huge thank you for the reviews and enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

Tom walked into the old church hall, the smell of musty space, burnt coffee and old doughnuts availed his senses. He stopped as he looked around, there were about 15 people who milled around picking seats in the large circle. They were all of varying ages and cultural backgrounds but they all had one thing in common. They were all drug addicts.

"Tom, it's good to see you." Georgia said, she was one of the therapists from the rehab clinic. She was tall, lithe African American woman in her 40s. She had the warmest demeanour Tom had ever encountered. She smiled and it made him feel better for coming even though every part of his being wished he didn't need this support. He didn't see the people around as beneath him, he just saw them as different. So different he couldn't imagine where he could find common ground and understanding.

"Well, you suggested and I have a friend who was in a similiar situation. She told me to go to the meetings. It helps with perspective. Right?" he asked her.

"Sometimes, but everyone takes something different from the meeting. But I am glad you're here. I believe that I've found a potential sponsor for you. She's here tonight." She told him.

"Ah,ok."

"Debbie!" Georgia called out, Tom looked at the people in the room and saw a woman with honey blonde hair turn her head. Georgia waved her over, Tom couldn't help but wonder if he knew her as there was something familiar about her. She was dressed in jean, a white t-shirt paired with a grey blazer. Her jacket sleeves rolled to the elbows, her hair was mid length with it pulled back into a hair clip.

"Georgia." Debbie said in greeting and an easy smile as she joined them. Tom looked between Debbie and Georgia uneasy as he wasn't sure how he was supposed to relate to civilian.

"This is Tom, the one I was talking about." Georgia said, Debbie looked to Tom and smile, there was a glint of recognition in her eyes. "I'll leave you two to talk. Meeting starts in five." she told them before walking away.

"Tom, nice to finally meet you." Debbie said holding out her hand.

"You too, have we met?" he asked as he shook her hand.

"Oh no, but my daughter Kara served on your ship. Will that be an issue?" Debbie asked, she spoke in a low voice as she clearly understood that he wanted to pretend he had some anonymity. It was when she said Kara that he realised why she looked so familiar.

"No, I'm retired." Tom told her, it stung to say as much as he'd walked away for a reason but then he had been stolen from his life. He'd lost time and now he was dealing with more baggage than what he'd left the Nathan James with. It just wasn't fair.

"I meant for you, not my daughter." she clarified with a smile, Tom chuckled as he realised his mistake.

"No, but then I'm not sure how all of this works." he told her.

"Well, that's what I'm here for. Come on, we'll grab a seat." Debbie told him with a warm and supportive smile.

* * *

"You live in a house." Daniela said sounding surprised, Meylan smiled as he didn't blame her for thinking otherwise. He motioned for her to follow him up the pathway to the front door of his small two bedroom bungalow. It wasn't much but it was perfect for him.

"I do, when you live on a ship for long deployments you appreciate coming home to a place that doesn't have common walls with over two hundred people." He told her, he relished the quiet of his home and if he were honest. He hadn't really thought he'd be bringing her back to his place tonight. But it just felt right in the moment.

"It's lovely." Daniela told him, he smiled as he hadn't even stepped inside but she looked impressed as if she were standing in front of palace. He used his keys and opened the door. He turned on the lights, and held the door for her.

"Come on in." he told her, she stepped in and kicked off her heels at the door before moving into living area which was an open space with kitchen, dining and living room in one large area. The bedrooms and bathroom were off the right side of the house. His decorating skills were minimalist with the only real personal effects being photos of his family and friends, and a few treasured knick knacks from his past. "It's a little messy, I haven't really had time to unpack." Meylan confessed as there were a couple boxes piled up in the corner of the living room. They held his books and some other things he barely remembered.

"I don't mind, you know I could help you unpack." Daniela said, as she walked around taking it all in. She looked incredibly beautiful walking around barefoot like she were home. He wondered if the image would improve if she was wearing only his shirt and her long hair down and mussed after a passionate night with him.

"I can handle it." he assured her, he closed the door and moved into the kitchen area. "Would you like some coffee or a nightcap? I have tequila, Partida Añejo." he clarified as he placed their dessert on the island bench. He knew she would be a connoisseur to know that it was meant for sipping. She placed the photo she had been looking at back to it's place on the bookcase that was by the large 5 seater lounge that took up majority of the space in the living room.

"Tequila, hmm sounds good but I should mention that I promised Sasha I wouldn't get messy in her dress." She told him as she moved around the living room, there was no missing what she was insinuating. He bit his bottom lip and gave a nod enjoying the sizzle between them.

He moved out the kitchen towards her, really taking the time to look her over and admire the dress in question. Daniela quirked an eyebrow at him in amusement as gently placed his hands on her waist and turned her slightly to the left and then to the right like she was wearing some engineering feat in dress technology. There was something incredibly hot about it that was turning Daniela on.

"Quite a problem, but I can most definitely help with, turn around." he told her, Daniela blinked and looked to Meylan's face, a light blush graced her cheeks not from embarrassment but from being so turned on. She shivered in anticipation, as he gave her a grin and he motioned for her to turn. She turned her back to him, part of her wishing the lights were out as she knew how men found scars a turn off.

Meylan moved his hands over her shoulders before trailing them to the zipper of her dress. Her skin was so soft and warm to touch; that he took his time slowly pulling the zipper down. Took his time to enjoy getting acquainted with her curves. The back of the dressed opened revealing more skin and skin tone lace lingerie along with an array of scars.

He felt Daniela tense up and wondered what he'd done but realised in a snap she was waiting for his reaction. Waiting for him to comment, to ask questions. But he didn't because he felt if she wanted to put her traumatic past behind her, then he'd respect her instead of speaking, he slid his hands slowly down her skin, he looked past their ugly truth and admired the woman beneath them and her strength in surviving and not letting it bring her down. That strength was breathtakingly beautiful.

She gave a sigh that was a mix of pleasure and relief, he smiled as he slid his hands further into the dress. Daniela pulled her arms out of the dress; letting the front fall as she leaned back.

"That feels so good." she murmured, melting into him and tilting her head to side giving him more access as he trailed soft kisses up the side of her neck. He was not rushing a thing, which was equal parts intoxicating and frustrating. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been touched like this.

He trailed his hands down to her hips and pushed the dress over it. It pooled to the floor at her feet, forgotten.

She turned around his arms and faced him. Her hands swept up his chest to his neck, Meylan stood still watching her as she undid the buttons of his shirt. She pushed his shirt up and off his shoulders.

"You're so beautiful, much better without the shirt." she murmured, trailing her lips across his chest as she ran her palms down his arms. Relishing the hard yet supple muscles of his form. Unlike other men, his muscles were more than about aesthetic; they had purpose and inherent strength. She couldn't wait to feel it. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to touch you this way." she told him.

"I think that's supposed to be my line." Meylan shook himself free from his shirt, letting it lie where it fell as he pulled her into his arms. Damn, she felt good in his arms. He was trying to remember the last time he held a woman but it had been too long.

The sensation of her hands and mouth caressing him, kissing him, had completely aroused him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so aroused. He wanted her now. Hard and fast; right up against the living room wall. He wanted to bury himself in her. He wanted to lose his mind in her fire.

But he couldn't do that. He had to take this slow as he wanted to have to take his time and make it good for them. Hell, it had been a long time since he'd been with a woman and Daniela had been locked up in a Black site. So he really didn't want to mess it up.

He kissed her slowly, forcing himself to set a pace that was laid back and lazy. But then he realized with a shock that she'd already unhooked her bra and sent it flying. He pulled back from the kiss taking a moment to really admire her gusto and how beautiful she was.

There was nothing shy about her as she gave him a moment to admire her naked breasts. She grinned at him. "Like what you see soldier?" she asked him.

"Sailor." He corrected a little distracted as she undid his belt buckle. He knew he should help her with that but his hands had other plans. He pulled her close and touched her, skimming his fingers along the softness of her skin, cupping the delicious fullness of her breasts in the palm of his hand.

She was the perfect mix of lithe muscles and soft curves. All thanks to her Muay Thai and dancing. He kissed her, trying his damnedest not to rush. But she wasn't of the same mind. She opened her mouth to him, inviting him in, kissing him hungrily.

She was a hot mix of scorching passion and ecstasy, and he couldn't resist her. He groaned and kissed her harder, deeper, claiming her mouth with his tongue and her body with his hands. He moved to the lounge and fell back onto it, pulling her on top of him, letting her feel his hard erection against the softness of her belly, as he tried desperately to stay in control.

"I want to touch you," she whispered as she kissed his face, his neck, his chin. She pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. "May I touch you?" she asked with a shyness he hadn't expected.

"Oh, yeah." Meylan said, he didn't hesitate as he took her hand and pressed her palm fully against him.

"Hmm, I don't think I'll be disappointed." She said, her eyes glittering with unadulterated lust.

"Trust me, I won't." Meylan said. He drew in a breath as she grew bolder, as her fingers explored him more completely, encircling him, caressing him through the fabric of his dress slacks.

"I trust you." she said, smiling at him. His heart flip flopped at her words as he believed her. She was in his arms, wearing only her trust and a very small pair of lacy skin tone knickers. He touched the desire-tightened tip of her bare breast with one knuckle, then ran his finger down to the elastic edge of her panties.

She shivered at his touch. "But I do see a problem, I'm more naked than you." she told him. Her hands went to his belt again. She tugged down the zipper of his pants.

He hooked his thumbs in his briefs and pushed both them and his pants down his legs, and damn, it felt good as she was touching him, skin against skin, her fingers curled around his erection.

Her eyes were wide in surprise and joy; he didn't want to be cocky but he wondered if she would where the same expression while unwrapping Christmas presents. He leaned back into the cushions, letting her look and touch to her heart's content while he silently tried not to have a pleasure induced stroke. She licked her lips and was about to move off the lounge but he caught her hips. She wore a frown wondering why he'd deny himself.

"Later," He told her, he then pulled her to him for another scorching kiss, loving the sensation of her breasts soft against his chest. He manoeuvred them until they were laying down on the lounge. Their legs intertwined, her hand still touching him, teasingly exploring, driving him damn near wild. And as much as he loved her touch, he loved this feeling of completeness, this sense of belonging and profound joy.

He took her breast into his mouth, tasting her, kissing and laving her with his tongue, and she arched against him in an explosion of pleasure so intense he nearly lost control.

He drew harder, and she moaned a slow, sexy noise. He dipped his fingers beneath the front edge of her panties, and touched her most intimately as he gazed at her. Gauging her reactions and making mental notes.

"I like that," she whispered. She closed her eyes and arched against him; wanting more.

"If you want, we can do it like this for a while," he told her with a grin as he was definitely enjoying himself. She looked at him, surprised.

"What about your pleasure?" she asked.

"This gives me pleasure. Holding you, touching you like this, watching you..." He said, he took a moment to rid her of her knickers. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. "Believe me, we could do this all afternoon, and I'd do just fine in the pleasure department." He assured her.

She cried out, and her grip on him tightened as his exploring fingers delved a little deeper. Her hips moved upward instinctively, pressing him inside her. She was slick and hot with desire, and he loved knowing that he'd done that to her.

He kissed her possessively, suddenly dizzy from wanting and damn near aching with need, pressing the hard length of his arousal against the sweet softness of her thigh, still touching her.

He continued touching her but harder now, but no less gently. She returned his kisses fiercely, then pulled back to looking at him.

"You sure this is all you want?" She asked him breathlessly.

"What do you want?" he asked, not letting up in his mind numbingly pleasurable ministrations. Daniela's breath hitched and her eyes drifted close for a moment as she was consumed in the sensations of his making.

"You, now, fast and hard." She said, before she gasped in pleasure from Meylan taking a moment to draw one deliciously tempting nipple into his mouth.

"What if I want slow." He teased, he gently grazed her with his teeth, and she gasped, her movement opening herself to him more completely.

"Please," she said. "I want..." She was breathing raggedly as she looked at him.

"What?" he whispered, kissing her breasts, her collarbone, her throat. "Tell me, Daniela. Tell me what you want." He said.

"I want to come with you inside of me." She said through gritted teeth as she tried to not come. He kissed her again, pushing himself off her.

"I'll get a condom." He told her, he sifted through his pants and pulled a condom out of his wallet. He looked to her and found she was watching him as he tore open the foil packet, her eyes heavy lidded with desire. Her hair had come free from her hairstyle, and it hung thickly around her shoulders. Her satin-smooth skin gleamed exquisitely in the lights of the living room. Meylan took his time covering himself, wanting to memorise that picture of her lying there, naked and waiting for him. He wanted to be able to call it up at will at anytime.

She held out her arms for him, and he went to her. He crawled back onto the lounge and he kissed her, his body cradled between her legs. He kissed her again and again. Long, slow, deep kisses that left them both breathless.

"Please," she breathed into his mouth between feverish kisses. "Joseph, please..." she murmured in a feverish pleasure state. Hearing his name breathed on her lips and her hips lifting and rubbed herself against his length, damn near did him in. But he managed to just hold on as he kissed her hard, launching a sensual attack against her, stroking her breasts, knowing she loved that sensation. He touched her mercilessly and kissed her relentlessly as he positioned himself against her, letting her feel his weight.

Meylan shifted his hips and drove himself inside her. She cried out and clung to him tightly, her breath coming fast in his ear. He could barely speak. He made his mouth form words. "Are you all right? Do you want to stop?" he asked, she was tight and he was afraid that he had hurt her. He nearly pulled out but her legs came up and stopped him. She pulled back to look at him, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Stop? You want to stop? Now?" She sputtered in disbelief. He touched her face in a loving caress.

"Just tell me you're okay-" he gave a groan as it took a lot of self control. "Fuck, you're so tight." He said pressing his forehead to hers, sweat beaded on his body from the strain of holding himself still and trying to deny himself the sensations he felt riding through him.

"I'm okay, but if you don't fuck me right now, I won't be very happy." She assured him, he couldn't help but laugh in relief. He moved. Gently. Experimentally. Holding her gaze, he filled her again, slowly this time.

"Oh, my," Daniela whispered in a mix of wonder and relief. "Keep going Sailor." She told him, he smiled and complied, watching her face.

He knew Daniela was a master at hiding her emotions. But as he made love to her, every sensation, every raw feeling she was experiencing was right there on her face for him to see. Their joining was as intimate emotionally as it was physically for him.

He moved faster, still watching her, feeling her move with him as she joined him, pushing for more, taking and giving pleasure.

His eyes were solid black and locked on hers, intense and fierce. His strokes were strong and steady as he continued thrusting into her as deep as he could go. Her lips trembled beneath his, her fingers curled around his neck, and when she angled her hips so that his cock brushed over her clit each time he withdrew, she gave a wild cry as she came from the overwhelming pleasure.

Her orgasm was too much for him. The way she clamped around his cock, her sexy moans, the sheer bliss in her eyes; he toppled right over the edge with her, coming so hard his balls burned with the agonizing force of the pleasure. His breath came out ragged, his heart pounding so hard he could hear nothing but the sound it made as it thudded against his ribcage.

It took him a few minutes for him to come back to earth, slowly becoming aware that he was on top of her, pinning her down, crushing her. But as he began to move, she held onto him.

"Stay, please?" she whispered, there was a vulnerability in her tone that struck a chord with him. He held her close as he turned onto his back.

"Better?" he asked She was on top of him, but he was still inside her. Probably a bad idea but just like Daniela; he wasn't ready to let go just yet. Daniela nodded. She lifted her head and met his gaze.

"That was fucking perfect." She said with a very satisfied if somewhat exhausted smile. Her hair was a sexy mess and her face glowing. She was stunningly beautiful.

"Yeah, it was." he agreed and he couldn't wait to do it all again. She rested her head on his shoulder, he reached up for the throw blanket that draped over the back of the lounge. He pulled it haphazardly over them, as he felt Daniela's body start to cool down. Daniela gave a satisfied sigh as she snuggled closer to him, he smiled; wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes; letting everything he felt from exhaustion, satisfaction and contentment sink into his bones.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Tom sat opposite Debbie in a diner a block away from where the meeting had been held. The meeting itself had been exhausting. He hadn't spoken, but listened to other people's struggles and pain. He wondered when it was all supposed to

"They do get easier, it just takes time. Sobriety is basically a never ending battle but with the right techniques and people around you. It can work and start to get easier to cope with." Debbie said as if reading his thoughts.

"So you're going to be my sponsor." he said.

"It's your choice, you need to feel you can trust your sponsor. As he or she is the person you'll call when things get tough and you need to be talked off a ledge. But I'll be your temporary sponsor until you decide." She offered.

"I see." Tom said, unsure of what to say. He didn't know the etiquette of these conversations.

"Georgia felt that we'd be a good fit because unlike the others in the group. I understand the Military world, My whole family served in the military. I didn't, I married very young and had Kara." Debbie told him with a smile. "She is one of my biggest accomplishment and failure." she added wistfully.

"She's an exceptional sailor." Tom told her, her smile brightened.

"She has loved the Navy since she was baby. I think her first real word was Navy." Debbie said with an amused frown. "Her father was a TAO and my Grandfather was a Navy Admiral before he retired. So all she heard were naval stories growing, I tried getting her into Disney but she wouldn't have a bar of it or Princesses. She was going to be a Sailor just like her Daddy." she added.

"She did it." Tom said.

"And more. And you don't worry, what we talk about; stays between us. So you can tell me anything and know it's safe with me." Debbie assured him, he believed her as she was sincere and genuine.

"What do you do for work?" Tom asked her.

"I work at an NGO for children in need. The pandemic left a lot of children orphaned and social services is overloaded and underfunded. the NGO I work for provides orphanages with schools for those kids. I help organise fundraisers for donors and excursions for the kids. I even teach two days a week." Debbie said proudly.

"Sounds rewarding." he said earnestly.

"It is, it's terrible that we can't get the kids back their families but we can give them a home and an education." Debbie pulled out a business card. "If you ever want to call or pop by for a visit let me know. The kids don't care who you are or what you did in the past. They just take you as you are and want to learn something new." she told him.

"Thanks." he said, he wasn't sure he would take up the offer but he'd keep it in mind. "I called my kids tonight." he said, he didn't know why he said it. Maybe because they were on the subject of it, who knew?

"How was it?" Debbie asked casually with no judgement.

"Tough," Tom made a face. "They don't know, they just know that I abandoned them." he said voicing his inner demon's words not his own.

"I know it may feel like that but it's not true. Your friends would never have let your children think that. They know you." Debbie assured him.

"But they don't, not anymore." Tom told her.

"You're their father. All they want is to be with you, the rest is background noise. If there's one thing I know, is that your children will forgive you if you fall and make mistakes. They will even help you back to your feet even if you don't feel you deserve it. Because they love you, so never take that gift for granted." Debbie told him.

"I'm going to see them next week. Just to visit." he told Debbie, wondering what her thoughts were on the matter. He didn't even know why he cared given she was a virtual stranger to him.

"It's a good first step, I'm sure they will be thrilled to see you. but you just have to stop listening to negative thoughts, they are the last tendrils of the drugs trying to drag you back." Debbie told him.

"Easier said than done." Tom told her, she gave a knowing a smile.

* * *

"You thought about talking to your mother?," Meylan asked as he traced circles around her belly button, head propped up on one elbow as he and Daniela laid among his rumpled bed sheets.

They'd slept for about three hours, and the sun was just coming up in the sky. Majority of the time had been spent just exploring one another's bodies and talking. Right now, they were both too exhausted and sated to anything but rest. Daniela looked at him and shook her head.

"No, there's no point. We're strangers. I did try to get her a flight to America sooner as I think Wolf needs a kick up the ass but no esta bueno." Daniela said with a tired sigh.

"I could possibly help with that." Meylan offered.

"No, I don't want you to feel like I'm here to use you." She said as she touched his chin, ran her thumb across his incredible lips.

"You're not, I'm offering to ask around. It doesn't mean anything will happen." he assured her as he caught her hand and pressed a soft kiss into her palm.

"Ok." she replied, a little uneasy as she still struggled with the concept of people doing things without wanting payment or some kind of favour. "Thank you." she told him.

"Anytime, now how do you feel about breakfast?" he asked her, her eyes lit up at the mention of food but there was a lustful glint in them.

"Mmm, I am hungry for something." she said with a sly smile before she pulled him in for a hard kiss.

"Food first." He said between kisses, before Daniela had a chance to enthral him further he pulled himself out of bed. Daniela pouted at him as he pulled on some trunks and headed out of the bedroom.

* * *

Tom woke up with a sigh of relief as it was all just a nightmare. He dreamt of his last kiss with Sasha before he left the ship and then it morphed to him being in his cell. Him shooting up, the tendrils of the drugs sneaking it's way through his veins; dragging him into blissful ignorance.

He sat up in his bed and rubbed a hand down his face. He wished it could wipe away the past but now he had to own it. He was a hero who had fallen from grace. He just didn't know how to tell his kids. He was supposed to be their hero.

His mobile rang and rolled over to it. He lifted off the bedside table and looked at the screen, a smile spread across his lips as the screen read 'Sasha'. He pressed the answer button and brought it to his ear.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey you, did I wake you?" she asked.

"No, I've been up for about 3 minutes." he estimated, Sasha chuckled; god it sounded like music to his ears and very welcome after his nightmare. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I was thinking lunch?" she asked.

"Count me in." He said with a grin.

"I'll text you the details." Sasha told him.

* * *

"Mmm, this is good." Daniela told him before she took another bite of her omelet. Meylan was definitely too good to be true as he could cook, keep a clean house and fuck her into bliss. She was starting to wonder where his flaws lay as he was too perfect. But instead of picking at him to find them. She decided to enjoy him for who he was and hope her flaws didn't end the relationship too soon.

"I'm glad you like it." he said as they ate at the table. She sat in the chair beside his; her hair pulled up into a bun as she wore his shirt from last night and nothing else. It was sexy as hell. "So what are your plans for today?" he asked.

"Nothing, why you got ideas or want your day?" she asked.

"I'm thinking bed, it's been a long while since I've spent a whole day in bed." he said, hoping she understood the suggestion he was making.

"Order in greasy foods?" she asked excitedly, he couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm. Normally, he was not one to eat a lot of greasy food but decided one day wasn't going to kill him and he wanted to spoil her.

"Well, we'd be working it off."he said as he moved in to kiss her. Daniela bit her bottom lip and smiled coyly before she kissed him.

* * *

Tom stood outside the diner Sasha had texted him. It was an renovated hipster restaurant with exposed brisk walls, hanging plants and large windows and open sitting area at the front. It was only 11:30am, so not many people were in yet. But the smell coming out the place was delicious.

"Tom." he turned around at hearing his name and smiled as Sasha walked towards him. She was wearing a loose ruby red maxi dress with spaghetti straps paired with a navy blue, loose, 3/4 batwing sleeve long cardi. Her hair was down in a soft waves framing her face, she was breathtaking beautiful, he drank in every detail.

"You look beautiful," he said she stopped in front of him, she blushed lightly from the compliment and stepped in close.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She replied in a low and appreciative tone. She playfully tugged on his buttoned down shirt. Tom slid his hands inside her jacket around her back pulling her close. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. He ran his hands up and down her back; his hands slowed and stopped at her hips. He had expected to feel her knickers through the lightweight jersey fabric of the dress. But there was nothing. He wanted to investigate further but remembered they were on the street in the middle of the day.

"That's some hello." Sasha said with a smile when he pulled back from the kiss, his hands lingered on her hips.

"Are you not-?" he stopped as he realised he shouldn't be asking about her lack of underwear.

"Not what?"she asked innocently, she quirked an eyebrow as she wore an amused expression. She obviously knew what he was trying to ask.

"Nothing." he said, letting go. They were supposed to take things slow but now he was going to be thinking about her sitting across him with no knickers on. His brain liked that as it took the the natural train of thought of sussing out the details. The fabric and dress design was highly accommodating. Images of played through his mind of kissing her, as he slowly pushed the fabric of the dress up, how soft her skin would feel, the taste of her skin.

"Tom?" Sasha asked, Tom snapped out of thoughts.

"Yes?" he asked, clearing his throat as he was definitely not going to be able to stop thinking about her and that dress for a while.

"I asked if you were coming." She said, it took him a moment to realise that she meant into the restaurant.

"Lead the way." Tom told her.

* * *

"Oh! that is terrible!" Daniela exclaimed as she laughed in amusement and horror at Meylan's childhood story. He'd just regailed her with a childhood story of how he switched his sister's hair mask with hair removal cream. They were sitting on the lounge, reclining after finishing an early lunch.

"I was a shit head." Meylan admitted, he smiled and gave a shrug. "I apologised and her hair grew back. Eventually." he added which made Daniela laugh even harder. He couldn't help but join in.

"Good to know, I like my hair where it is." Daniela replied.

"So do I, and anyway kids do mean stuff. I grew out of it." he assured her.

"Well, I was the perfect child in comparison to you." Daniela informed him.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Oh you think cause I am an unconvicted criminal means I was a delinquent child?" she asked mockingly.

"One would assume." he replied in a teasing manner.

"Well, I was perfect. Straight As, Honour student, I could speak 5 different languages before I was 12, ride horseback, play piano and draw. I was taught all the right manners and how to comport myself for higher echelons of society. My father spared no expense on my education." She said in a light tone, Meylan grinned as he was trying to picture her so prim and proper.

"Impressive." Meylan said but he already knew she had her knack for dealing with people. Given how high up she'd been in the criminal world, she had to be intelligent.

"Mmm, I thought so too, I figured he was showing he cared by giving such things but he was really just trying to improve my quality as a product." Daniela said, Meylan couldn't imagine not being loved by his parents. " He was never happy with me, mostly because I wasn't a boy. Then the only times he did acknowledge me was when he married me off to a drug baron and when I came into my own. But even then he still despised me." She said giving a shrug as she couldn't make sense of it or reconcile the past.

"Why didn't he take Wolf?" Meylan asked out of curiosity. Daniela never told him outright what had happened with her family but the information she did pepper him with were very telling. He was just trying to understand it all as it made up parts of who she was.

"I was born first; strong, big and healthy. My brother came out small, scrawny and weak. He stayed that way according to my father anyway. He told me once that he would've respected me more if I'd eaten Wolf inside the womb to save him from the disappointment of having such a weak son." Daniela replied.

"Oh that is off." Meylan said with an odd smile. Daniela nodded with a grin.

"Yes," Daniela smiled. "But he was right to be disappointed in us both. We were not a reflection of him, I tried to be like him. But my strongest weakness is sentimentality. My father had none, while it was my downfall." she added wryly.

"I don't agree." Meylan told her.

"Mmm, well we lived in very different worlds. In my world, friends and lovers; they are people who use you for your connections and vice versa. There's always an angle, there's also some debt to be paid. Women are considered ornaments and if they usurp their place then are put right back in it. The women tear each other to shreds to get higher up the food chain." Daniela said, Meylan couldn't but pity her and those people as he realised there was no sincerity in their relationships. No trust.

But in saying so, he innately knew she trusted him. If she hadn't she wouldn't share anything with him, especially the things they had discussed, he knew the vulnerability she felt when she shared personal thing about herself. Little nuggets of information could easily be currency to use against her but he wasn't that kind of man. It showed that she believed that too, and she was willing to let her guard down with him. It was truly a gift, one he wasn't going take advantage of.

* * *

"If you keep looking at me like that, I'm going to ask for the check and take you back to my place." Sasha told Tom, before she took a bite out of her chicken schnitzel burger.

"I can't help it when you foot keeps grazing my leg like that. Not to mention that I think you forgot something on your way out the door today." he told her, before he finished his burger off.

The food in the cafe was delicious and the lunch crowd had filled in. But all Tom could see was the woman sitting across him, he also felt her foot moving slowly up and down his calf. It was maddening given he knew she wasn't wearing anything under that dress except a bra. He'd already broken into a sweat trying to keep himself in check as other parts of him wanted to play. Sasha seemed like minded as she smiled salaciously at him from across the table.

"It was laundry day. My delicates took too long to dry." she said innocently, she took a sip of her iced tea. Her foot still toying his calf, she couldn't help herself. Well, she could but she didn't want to. She had spent moths imagining them reconnecting and doing these 'normal' activities together.

"It's all I've been thinking about since I kissed you." he told her, she couldn't help but chuckle but her humour evaporated as Tom gave her a heated look of lust.

"Remind me why we're taking things slow." Sasha told him, as she was struggling to remember in that moment. All she could think about was taking him back to her apartment and having her way with him.

"Something to do with us both being different people who need to get to know one another." Tom said vaguely as they looked at one another. The air crackled around them as they only had eyes for one another. Tom felt a rogue sense of excitement as he had a pretty good feeling where this conversation was going.

"Sounds like us, sensible." Sasha remarked, an expression that was starkly sexual crossed her features.

"Yeah, but not so much now." he told her.

"Cheque?" she asked, testing to see if he was thinking what she was. She smiled as he rose his hand and signaled for the waiter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

She wanted him. Intense, fast, now, Sasha arched on her toes to taste fully of Tom and a passion just as vibrant. Was it hers or his? Deepening the kiss, she wasn't sure because that old connection of theirs flowed back and forth and back again until she couldn't ascertain where the need began. Nor could she imagine where it ended.

Tom breezed his fingers down a shivery path over her neck, along her breasts, leaving her aching for more when his hand fell away. Nipping her bottom lip, tracing her ear with growled words about how damned hot he found her, she loved it.

They had paid their bill and made their way back to her place. They'd managed to keep their hands to themselves but as soon as the door closed. All bets were off. Sasha neither Tom cared as all they wanted was each other.

They made their way to her bedroom, mostly from her pushing him in the direction as it was his first time in her place. He didn't seem to mind as she helped his pull off his shirt and shuck his shoes and pants.

Feather-light strokes travelled up and down her back in tantalizing whispers at odds with the bold hands delivering them. She wanted this and more and everything, after so long of nothing and wanting just this man.

She half worried he would push her away instigating the 'let's take thing slow' rule. It was sensible than diving head first into their passion.

"Don't stop," he answered her unspoken thoughts with an ease recaptured from the past.

Relief weakened her knees. Having Tom now meant so damned much to her, almost too much. Something she hadn't realized until she faced his possible rejection.

For a moment she faltered, as she knew this couldn't be uncomplicated. Sex with Tom had never been uncomplicated. It always meant something just as it did now. It became about broad hands shaking from restraint. The familiar look of his brows furrowed in deep concentration that was focussed entirely on her. That he felt the same.

The past and the present blended into a combustible need that surpassed just sex. She felt so conflicted as her hunger for him twisted in with old emotions and insecurities woke up. For all her confidence and strength, she still had moments where she questioned herself. The day he'd left her on the ship had been a blow to her ego. It made her wonder even now- was she enough? Would he find her thirty four year old body less enticing than her twenty year old self?

Her heart pounded in her throat and her body overheated with arousal. She stayed passive as Tom smoothed her cardigan and dress straps slid down her arms, hooked on her elbows before slithering to pool at her feet. A quick snap of the back clasp on her bra bared her. She didn't have to wonder long. His appreciative eyes burned a slow ride, lingering, moving on to linger and heat again. With an almost worshipful reverence, he reached. Touched. The line of her collarbone.

"You're even more beautiful than I remembered." Tom murmured, Sasha shivered with pleasure not just from his touch but also his words and the desire laced through them and his features.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked, he rested his forehead on hers, his hands hooked low on her waist. She smiled as she should have remembered this man had a sensitive side. That he wasn't entirely ruled by his hormones. Just like she, he didn't want to mess this up. But she didn't want to hit pause on this either.

"Hell yes." She told him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, she fell backward to pulling him down with her on the bed. The mattress bounced and within seconds the rest of their clothes found their way onto the floor.

Tom eased over her, holding himself away with his elbows, air sliding between them. She wanted more but could tell he wanted to take this slow. She couldn't indulge him as she was too riddle with lust to be complacent anymore.

She hooked her leg around his and knocked him off balance; rolling them until she straddled him. A tingle of anticipation zipped up her spine, then back down again, sparking lower. Hotter.

Heat flamed his eyes to smoky black, she draped herself down and over Tom, blanketing him with her body and hair just before she took his mouth. Searched deep and long, with all the pent-up need she yearned; poured into the kiss. Groaning, he gripped her hips.

"You want to be in control?" Tom asked her, she pulled back just enough to see his smile, which she mirrored as she walked her fingers down his chest, lower, counting the ridged flexing of his stomach.

"Do you have a problem with that?" she asked, she felt Tom's heart beat speed up and his eyes flare with desired.

"Can't think of any." He replied a little breathless. Sasha opened her bedside table and pulled out a condom. "Unless that's your only condom." He added.

"Oh, I came prepared, Tom." She promised, Tom smiled and chuckled until her hand dipped lower still until she encircled him, he groan a low appreciative noise at the contact. Sasha felt like the sexiest woman alive as she ripped open the packet and sheathed him in a condom with languorous strokes. "But I'm thinking it might be incredible to break your restraint." She informed him.

Tom grinned through his pleasure as his fingers flexed on her hips. "And I'm thinking you won't have to try very much." He told her.

She lowered herself onto him, took him into her body as once she'd taken him into her heart. Fully and completely. The pressure of his presence within her maybe a bit too much at first until she adjusted to him being there again. And then so very right she couldn't remember a time he hadn't been a part of her.

Tom pressed his head back into the pillow, closed his eyes, and clenched his jaw trying not to come too soon as just making this far was fucking amazing. He was damned if he couldn't last more than 30 blissful seconds inside her.

But as much as he wanted to stay still, he couldn't and he could tell Sasha wouldn't let him as he felt her contract around her. He gave a shaky breath and opened his eyes. She was a vision of beauty, more beautiful and vibrant than his drug induced visions ever mustered. He stared back up at her; completely enthralled.

Then she circled her hips, teasing him instead of making them race. Drawing out his pleasure but testing his ability to hold out on giving in completely. She brought her hands down to his chest, touched him with the same light caresses he'd given her, strokes that at first enticed, then grew progressively more frustrating as her slow pelvic motions and teasing contractions.

His eyes widened then narrowed. Oh, yeah, he was on to her. who would win? Hopefully both of them. She saw him smoulder at the unspoken challenge. Their battle of wills continued with traded caresses that tempted without satisfying until Tom was practically crawling out of skin from holding back.

With a growl of surrender that conversely brought his aggressive advance, he sat up. Sasha shifted her legs to wrap around his waist, welcome him in further, closer, wrenching groan from low in his throat. He palmed her back, holding them chest to chest, heart to pounding heart as she glided down while he thrust up.

Restraints fell out of the way. His. Hers. Until everything became 'Their's as they moved together in a frenzied pace of gasping breaths and demands.

His mouth closed over her breast, pulled, drew. The rock of waves beneath them increased the hot friction of skin against skin until she wasn't in control anymore. But then, neither was he. All their focus was on each other and reaching completion.

Tom quickened his pace, his heart, his heated breath against her flesh. Sasha figured her memory had to be faulty because no way could she have forgotten this being so fucking amazing. Ecstasy was winding itself around her, drawing her tighter and tighter. Every deep stroke brought her closer to the edge of release.

"Tom!" she cried, riding the climax that exploded suddenly within her. She felt Tom shudder and groan as he followed her.

* * *

Three days later,

Daniela sat in the local branch of Bank of America, dressed a suit and shoes she could not afford. Her hair quaffed just so and her make up immaculate. She hated the look as it reminded her of how she'd been four years ago. A woman who had survived an abusive husband to run an empire but she wasn't that woman anymore. She was fine with that, as she had moved on and she felt better for it. But being back in the suits and charade of being 'powerful' felt unnatural to her. It felt wrong but as long as the girls were saved and returned to their father then it would justify it all.

She wished she could share it with Meylan, she wanted to but she held back as she was afraid. She was afraid that he'd believe she was slipping into her old ways. Afraid that he'd try to get involved a long with the Navy, they tended to not do things quietly or cleanly. She knew in her bones she was right to do things her way. She hated that it felt like she was lying to him by withholding what she knew about Mike's daughters.

She thought of Mike, a man would not put photos of his daughters on missing adverts if he didn't love her. He'd been so good to her, that she wanted to help him reunite with his daughters. She knew part of her reasoning was selfish as she needed to believe that men in powerful positions did actually love their daughters and didn't use them as pawns for their gain.

"Ok, if you sign right here. The loan will be approved in the next 72 hours. We'll transfer the money through as you requested." the bank manager told Daniela as he pushed the paperwork for a loan her way. She was sinking in deep as the loan repayments would leave her with around $120 a week to live on. Once she took out rent, that leave $20 a week for her to subsist on. She told herself it would be worth it.

"Excellent. I knew I chose well when shopping for a bank." Daniela purred at the man, he smiled from the attention while she felt like she needed a hot shower. But there was a purpose to it, and it meant Mike's kids would be free very soon.

"We're glad you're with us Ms Soto especially with the generous donation to the Children's hospital fund." the bank manager told her, Daniela gave a nod as the money he'd lumped on top of her loan as a 'donation' would never be used for sick children. But she was not going to judge as she needed the main portion of money to push through quickly to get the kids back. She refused to wait the three week wait period for arbitrary decision that could be made on the spot. Frankly, she didn't need the man looking into her deeply as he would find out she was broke.

"Good, I'm very eager to get my property." Daniela lied, the bank manager was a moron and a crook. He recognised her last name and the cut of expensive suit to believe she was made of money. Thanks to a few lies about having issues with bringing money into the country due to the tax reasons...well he believed she was rich and wasn't smart enough to know she was full of bullshit.

She picked up the pen and with a quick flourish she signed herself to a massive debt. She wished she felt relief but frankly she felt an oppressive weight sink onto her. She just hoped that everything worked out.

* * *

Tom sprawled on the lounge, barely watching old episode of Law and Order that was rerunning on TNT channel that Sasha had put on. She lounged with her head at the opposite end, completely enthralled in some angst ridden state while he drew lazy circles along her ankles and wondered when he'd developed a foot fetish. Sasha had pretty toes, which were painted a crimson red.

Toes? He was in big trouble here. As much as he'd enjoyed the hell out of Sasha when they'd been younger, this woman flattened him. There was an intensity about her now that demanded more from him than before and he didn't just mean in bed.

"Ok, come on. I totally had the murderer pegged in five minutes." Sasha said shaking her head in disgust at whatever was happening. "What?" she asked Tom, he just smiled at her clear frustration with fiction. It was adorable and there was something incredibly normal and domestic about them sitting here.

"It's just a show. Fiction." he reminded her.

"I know, it's just frustrating. I would have solved that murder in ten minutes." Sasha complained.

"With the evidence and all the paperwork in too?" he asked teasingly, paperwork in the military was an art form; he highly doubt it was any easier in the Police force.

"All they do is shuffle paper and the pretty lawyer takes over. It's not that hard in TVland. Though, I think I'd make an awesome cop and I can shuffle paper like a pro." Sasha assured him, Tom chuckled as he tried to imagine her in a police uniform. It didn't quite gel but then he couldn't imagine Sasha doing any other job than what she was now.

"True, ah-so what are you doing this weekend?" he asked, changing topics.

"Nothing planned yet. Why?" She asked.

"I was thinking of going to St Louis. I was hoping you'd come with me." he said, he looked to her nervously, "So would you like to come?" he asked.

"Sure." she said, he gave nod relieved that he wouldn't be alone.

* * *

Later that evening,

Daniela and Azima sipped 25 yr old scotch bought by a well dressed gentlemen, they were in an underground poker room in Little Korea of Norfolk's clubbing district. Azima had suggested a night out and with Meylan tied up with night training exercises for the Nathan James; she decided to partake. She needed the distraction as she waited impatiently for the loan to clear.

There was also the fact that she needed money, she couldn't find a full time job anywhere as the job market was abysmal which meant she had to find other means to clear the loan before it swallowed her up. So they went dancing at a few clubs before settling in Little Korea for some late night gambling. Azima didn't know nor care why they were here as she was just enjoying herself.

"You really know how to show a girl a good time." Azima told Daniela with a smile, she winked at the man across the table from her. She was a savvy poker player as she flirted with everything that had a pulse. So her poker face was hard to distinguish from her base line. At least to the other players, for Daniela and her trained eye. Well, she read Azima like an open book. But at the moment, Azima was had folded her hand early was watching the game.

"What are friends for?" Daniela asked her, as she tossed a couple $50 notes in the pile. She was already 60 grand up from Azima's $1000 buy in for them. Daniela just had to win this hand and then they'd leave as she didn't want to piss of the owners or the players around her.

"I'll see you." the man across the table said, he pulled off his $30k watch tossing it onto the table as it was all he had left. Daniela turned her cards up; showing her hand. His face fell in disgust as turned over to show his. He'd had a pair of aces while she had four kings. She smiled as it was enough living money to last her a year and she could claim some on tips to pay off her loan.

"That is some luck." a Korean man in his late 40s said taking a seat next to her. Daniela smiled warmly as she took in his handsome features, immaculately cut suit and the tattoos poking out of them. He obviously ran the room and her playing had caught his attention. She knew not to cheat as usually meant risking a limb.

"Lady luck is shining on me." Daniela said as she scooped up the cash and handed the watch to Azima. She put the watch on and pretending to admire it. "Is everything ok?" she asked him dumbly.

"Yeah, I have a private party where the stakes run a little higher if you're interested." He told her, Daniela smiled at the offer.

"Maybe next time, my girl and I are hungry. Is the restaurant still open?" Daniela asked him.

"It is." He said, looked to the money on the table and back at her.

"Fantastic, now I forget what is the establishment's cut?" She asked him.

"10%" he said, quirking his eyebrow in surprise that she knew the true reason for him sitting here.

"Here, let's just go half as I'm way too hungry and tired to count." Daniela said as she cut the pile in half. She wasn't greedy as she could come back for the rest. He grinned at her generosity. She passed a tip over to the dealer for his time. She needed to build a credible relationship that she was willing to bet high and not be stingy on handing it out. She also knew by handed back a good percentage of her winnings it would save them from being rolled outside.

"Thank you, for your patronage." he said, he rose from his chair and left his cut on the table for the dealer to pick up. Daniela watched him walk away and turned to help Azima clean up what was left of their winnings.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"You what?!" Sasha exclaimed, Daniela and Azima shushed her as the people around them in the cafe had turned to see what was going on. Sasha pressed a hand to her face. "Gambling is illegal in Virginia." she told them in a quiet tone as the people around them went back to their conversations.

"I know that now." Daniela grumbled, she knew the club she and Azima went to was illegal but it was a grey area for her to earn cash. But how else was she going to clear the debt or live? looking by the judgement Sasha had written on her face; it was clear to Daniela that Meylan wouldn't approve. That left her with an unsettling feeling as she didn't want to lose him.

"I can't believe you're upset about us gambling when she gave back half to the house." Azima told her, they'd left with just under 40 grand which Daniela and Azima shared between themselves. It wasn't much but it was enough for now.

"Trust me, if I hadn't; we would've been mugged on the way out. Now they will believe I'll be back and meet a bad streak of luck." Daniela said with a shrug.

"But you won't." Sasha told her.

"We won't." Daniela promised. "But aren't there any legal gambling establishments?" she asked.

"Atlantic City is the closest. Are you ok?" Sasha asked, she couldn't put her finger on it but there was something going on with Daniela. There was a nervous energy about her, but her veneer was the usual laid back confidence.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just had fun last night." Daniela replied.

"You should ask her; how things are with Meylan." Azima told Sasha.

"Meylan?" Sasha asked, she frowned and then smiled as she realised that Daniela's secret lover was Meylan.

She had to admit she hadn't expected that one but then on second thoughts. She could kind of see it working out for them. Meylan was in need of cutting loose and actually learning to relax, while Daniela needed someone to help her learn meaningful relationships and how to trust people. But she also knew Meylan was selective about who he spent his time with; so he obviously felt Daniela was worth his time.

"He sent her some very beautiful flowers, expressing how much he enjoyed their time together and that he's looking forward to next weekend. I took a photo." Azima said, pulling her iphone up and opening a picture of said flowers. It was a rather elaborate arrangement.

"Oh, wow, those are gorgeous." Sasha said with a smile as Daniela looked a little embarrassed and shy instead of her usual confidence. She really liked Meylan and Sasha thought it was adorable.

"And Expensive. She obviously gave him sex." Azima said as she flicked to a picture of what was written on the card.

"Not in my dress." Sasha teased, Daniela reached across the table and laid a hand on top of Sasha's. She wore a serious expression as she spoke.

"Sasha, no one can have sex in that dress. It's physically impossible without ripping a seam. And I dry cleaned it." Daniela reminded her, a slow grin making it's way onto her face.

"Thanks." Sasha replied in amusement.

"So how are things with Tom?" Daniela asked.

"He's ok." Sasha said, a light blush gracing her cheeks. She couldn't help it as her mind went straight back to being in bed with him, running her hands through his hair. "We're going away this weekend." she added.

"Oh, where?" Azima asked.

"St Louis." Sasha said with a grin, she was excited to go with him but nervous to see the kids again. She was no longer the woman made a promise. She in the running to being their possible stepmother. That thought made her a little lightheaded as she had no clue what that meant.

"Romantic getaway?" Daniela asked.

"We're seeing his kids." Sasha said, the two women nodded as they understood the gravity of it.

"Ah, that should be good for him. Tough, but good." Daniela surmised, she didn't envy Tom. The first few months of sobriety were tough. But he was lucky, he was surrounded by people who loved and cared for him. She was only just learning what that felt like.

"Have you spoken to your Mom?" Sasha asked.

"No, I don't see why I should. Nor do I get why everyone is obsessed with it." Daniela said uncomfortably.

"I guess we just feel sentimental. Family is important." Sasha told her.

* * *

Tom picked up the envelope and gave his thanks to the travel agent before he left the shop. All the arrangements were made. He and Sasha would leave Friday afternoon and be back Sunday night. He felt he should try for longer visit but the rest of him couldn't do it.

He wasn't ready, he wanted to see his kids but it was too overwhelming to commit more than a weekend until he survived the first visit.

* * *

Daniela smiled as she read the text message from Meylan. She put the keys into the door and opened it as she typed a reply back. But as she stepped inside, the door slammed behind her. She snapped her head up and she realised she wasn't alone.

Two men stood by the door flanking her, there on the lounge was Yasmin. She lounged back looking extremely bored in her expensive clothes. Daniela exited the message she had been writing and tossed the phone back into her purse.

"Yasmin. Can I get you anything? Tea, Coffee?" Daniela offered as she placed her handbag on the ground.

"No, I'm good." Yasmin drawled as she looked around the room in a bored manner.

"Then what do I for this invasion of my privacy." Daniela asked, Yasmin's eyes landed on her. She waited a few moments before she spoke.

"Where is it?" Yasmin asked calmly.

"Where is what?" Daniela asked as she had no idea what Yasmin was talking about.

"Don't be coy. Where is the money you won at Choi's last night." Yasmin said, she gave a bland wave of her hand and before Daniela could react, one of the two men grabbed her fast. The next thing she knew her face was slammed into the coffee table; the glass top cracked and splintered from the force as her arm was twisted painfully behind her back.

Daniela gave a groan as pain reverberated through her skull, a knee dug into her back; pinning her to the table. So much for her Muay Thai skills as she could barely breathe.

"You owe me a lot of money." Yasmin drawled playfully as she moved up the lounge and leaned in close to Daniela's face.

"I owe the bank." Daniela said through gritted teeth.

"I own the gambling den. I don't like it when someone tries to repay me with my own money. It's double dipping." Yasmin drawled disapprovingly. Daniela muffled a cry of pain behind her closed lips as Goon number one twisted her arm to emphasise his boss' point.

"How am I supposed to know that? The establishment is outside your territory. The Koreans run the gambling dens." Daniela argued.

"They guard and operate my establishments for a generous cut. So where are you hiding the money in this shit hole?" Yasmin asked her in a calm, patronising manner.

"Under the bottom drawer in my bedroom." Daniela told her, she knew there was no point in dragging out. Yasmin signalled the other goon and he stomped off. Daniela winced as the sound of furniture and glass breaking sounded. A few minutes later, he came back out with the paper envelope Daniela had used to keep the money safe.

He handed it to Yasmin. She peered inside, and didn't look pleased. "Where's the rest?" she asked in a light tone but Daniela knew the woman was pissed.

"I spent it. I owed a smuggler for my passage here." Daniela told her. Yasmin's features grew dark as she did not like that answer.

"How inconvenient for you." Yasmin told her darkly. She rose from the lounge and dusted invisible lint off her clothes. She took the envelope and held it to her person. "I do hope you understand that this isn't personal, it's business and in business; I don't tolerate thieves lightly." she said to her, Daniela would have said a scathing remark but what came out was a scream of pain as the goon snapped the bones in her right forearm with one swift move.

* * *

"I swear, if you check your phone one more time, I will throw it out the window." Mike told Meylan as they were working on the huge pile of personnel files of sailors to see who would be good candidates to bring onto the Nathan James. Except Meylan was a little distracted.

"I'm focused on the task at hand. I want Ella Ruiz for engineering. Her aptitude test scores are off the charts and has steady record with nothing but praise from her commanders." Meylan told him, proving he was on top of his work but inwardly he was a little concerned.

Daniela hadn't replied to his last text asking for a dinner date tonight. He knew it was 'yes' but he was surprised she hadn't replied right away. She usually had about 5 second response time when she wasn't working. Then it was a ten minute response time to texts. It had been half an hour, he had a bad feeling in his bones.

"Why don't you just call her, lover boy." Mike drawled mockingly as he looked over yet another file. They were all starting to look the same. Unlike Meylan he hadn't found anyone who really shone as they were all fairly on par with one another.

"Fine, I will but not because you told me too." Meylan told him, taking the chance to step away.

"Right, stick to that." Mike told him with a grin as Meylan stepped out the office.

* * *

Daniela slowly came to, she was laying on the floor surrounded by broken glass and splintered wood. Her whole body screamed in agony. Her ears begged for the shrill ringtone to stop. It took her a moment to realise there were two annoying ringing noises one was in her ears while the other was her mobile. She could just see said annoyance under the lounge. She groaned in pain as she shifted towards it and gave a strangled cry as she inadvertently sliced her arm on broken glass to grab said noisy phone.

The screen was cracked and her vision blurry that she could barely make out the name. She rolled onto her back and answered the phone. Her brain was completely scrambled but it was relieved the noise has stopped. She lost grip of the phone, it smacked her in the face.

* * *

"Daniela?" Meylan asked, as the other side of the phone Daniela made an annoyed groan like she had just woken up and not liked the hour. It was also the same noise she made when she didn't want to get out of bed.

" _I'll be there in the afternoon."_ Daniela slurred into the line. Meylan frowned a little confused as they hadn't confirmed anything yet. She also sounded a little strange.

"Ok," He said.

 _"But I'm going to miss Mandarin classes...My ears are still ringing._ " She babbled in Spanish something about too much alcohol, a night club and a donkey.

"Daniela?" he asked, the line was silent except for the sounds of her breathing. "Daniela, can you hear me?" he asked, but still no response. He started to worry as she wasn't one to drink to the state of blackout drunk. She said as much to him the first night they met in the bar. She liked the zing of tipsy drunk but never drank past that state.

" _Mmm Joseph._ " she murmured.

"Where are you?" he asked.

 _"Home, but the ringing is so loud._ " she replied, he could hear the pain in her voice and the jagged breathing which wasn't comforting at all.

He moved into the office and Mike looked up. "You know Taylor's phone number?" he asked him.

"Everything ok?" Mike asked him with concern as he sensed the tension in Meylan.

"I don't know. I want to see if Taylor is close to his place." Meylan said to him.

"No, he's out helping Green oversee training of the new trainees. They are about half an hour down the coastline." Mike reminded him. Meylan closed his eyes as it had completely slipped his mind.

"I think something is wrong with Daniela." Meylan told him.

"Go, it's not like we're getting anywhere here." Mike told him.

"Thank you." he told him, he lifted the phone to his ear. "Daniela, I'm on my way." he told her.

* * *

15 minutes later, Meylan arrived at Daniela's apartment. Luckily for him, a neighbour had been leaving as he had arrived so he managed to bypass front door security.

He took the stairs and slowed his pace as he neared her apartment. He stopped at the frame and listened for signs of trouble as he noticed the door was slightly ajar. He wished he carried his firearm as there was something unsettling quiet. He pushed the door slowly open and paused at the sheer mess.

He'd never been inside her apartment before but he knew it wasn't supposed to be like it was. It was completely destroyed; glass and splintered wood was everywhere.

The TV was smashed and furniture shredded and pushed over. There in the middle of what appeared to be the leftovers of a glass coffee table was Daniela. She was struggling to push herself up, but she couldn't seem to unhook her leg from the frame.

Meylan moved towards her; his boots crunched on the broken glass. He kept his eyes on his surrounding as he crouched down and barely touched her foot to help her, when she flinched away and tumbled. Landing herself into more broken glass and knocking the back of her head against the frame.

"Daniela, it's me." He said, holding his hands in surrender. She was worse than the apartment. Her face was half swollen and bloody, she was covered in bruises, nicks and slices from the glass; blood smeared across her skin. She cradled her right arm, her fingers looked unnaturally stiff which told him it was broken.

"Joseph." She breathed, she gave a sigh of relief and fresh tears rolled down her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked, she looked genuinely confused and dazed. She pressed her left shoulder up her left ear as if trying to block out noise.

"I'm here to help you. Is anyone else here?" he asked, he could see she was focussing hard on his face trying to understand what he was saying.

"I- I don't know. I can't hear properly." she mumbled as she looked at her legs, she closed her eyes and her face grew taut with pain. She made a low ungodly noise as she breathed through the pain. Meylan just wanted to hold her but knew right now, he'd do more damage than good.

"Just stay where you are." he told her, he knew she would stay because she was in too much pain to anything else. Not wasting time, he straightened up and moved cautiously to the other rooms. They were just as trashed as the rest of the apartment.

Once he checked them and knew he was alone; he moved back to Daniela, he crouched down next to her. She looked to him, her face pale and tense with pain. He reached out and gently touched the side of her face that wasn't swollen.

"It's going to be ok." he told her, his heart twisted painfully to see her in so much pain and yet he was touched at the show of trust as she leaned into it and closed her eyes. He wanted to pick her up and take her out of the room but he didn't know the extent of her injuries. So instead, he erred on the side of caution and pulled out his mobile phone and dialled '911'.

 _"911 operator, what is your emergency_?" a woman asked on the other end.

* * *

"You're Daniela's emergency contact?" Tom asked Sasha as he drove them to the hospital. This was not how he wanted to spend his afternoon with Sasha.

"She likes me and she said that she'd prefer to have someone with the balls to pull the plug if the scenario ever came up. Her words not mine." Sasha told Tom with an amused smile but underneath it she was concerned for her friend.

Meylan had called her when the Hospital staff hadn't allowed him to stay with Daniela. He wanted someone who had unfettered access to her current status. Sasha wasn't going to say 'no' in helping him or Daniela.

"We're coming up, I'll drop you off close to the entry and the go find a parking spot." Tom told her.

"Thanks for driving." Sasha told him.

"Anytime, I'll let you out here." he told her as he pulled the car off to the side of the road in a 'no parking zone'. Sasha leaned over and gave him a quick kiss and got out the car.

She headed straight for the ER; when she walked in she was not surprised at the mayhem as people in various states of illness and injuries sat in the waiting room. She walked up to the front desk.

"Hi," she said to the receptionist. The man looked up at her with an expectant look. "I'm the emergency contact for Daniela Soto. Sasha Cooper, I was wondering if there was any information you can provide me." she said, she pulled out her military I.D. and driver's licence for identification.

She knew she only needed one but thanks to the Nathan James and it's hard work- Anyone in the service tended to get preferential treatment. The man looked at the I.D.s and passed them back and looked something up on his computer.

"She's in with the doctors, a nurse came out and made some noise that they might be keeping her for a few hours observation. Do you know if she has medical insurance?" He asked her.

"No, not that i'm aware of. Is there anything else you can tell me?" Sasha asked politely, he shook his head and placed a round buzzer on the desk.

"Just take that, when we have more information this will set off." he told her.

"Ok, thank you." Sasha said, she picked up the buzzer and turned to the crowd. It only took her two seconds to spot Meylan. She walked straight over to where he was. He looked pissed. "Hey, what happened?" she asked him.

"I don't know, I rang Daniela and she was acting weird. So I went over to place and it was trashed. She was beaten to a pulp. I'd say she has a broken eye socket, broken arm and ribs. She's a mess of bruises and cuts. She was pretty out of it when I found her. So add in concussion. She'll live but it's not pretty." He told her in a low voice.

"Do she say who did it?" Sasha asked speaking a low voice, as she couldn't believe this was happening and she didn't like how the hospital security were eyeing them.

"No, but everyone I've encountered so far thinks it's me; who hurt her." he told her.

"What?" Sasha asked incredulously.

"Welcome to America, not even a pandemic can wipe out racism." Meylan remarked drily. He gave an exasperated sigh. "They saw her, she wouldn't say who did it to her, defended me but as she listed out her past injuries which by the way is disgustingly long. They started thinking she's under some kind of Stockholm syndrome. That I'm the perpetrator which is impossible given I haven't got a nick on me." he added.

"I'm so sorry Joseph." Sasha told him, she rested a hand on his arm and gave it a squeeze as she felt for him. It was a horrible situation to be in.

"Whoever trashed Daniela and Wolf's place was looking for something. Daniela had a run in with a 'friend' when we were out last weekend. I think it's got something to do with that." he told her, Sasha pressed her lips together as he was probably right. She knew she was putting her friendship at risk but she felt for Joseph. If they could solve this by pooling their resources to keep Daniela safe; then it was worth it.

"You're not going to like this, Daniela and Azima went to an underground gambling den. They didn't piss anyone off. They returned more than half of their winnings but crime syndicates tend to overlap and have relationships with one another that are mutually beneficial."

"In South Norfolk?" Meylan asked, he knew he should be annoyed at hearing that Daniela had broken the law but on the other side of the coin; she most likely didn't know it was illegal. Or she and Azima were just swayed by the amusement. He would be a hypocrite for telling her off when he'd played many an illegal hand of poker in his time.

"No, Little Korea. How pissed is this friend of hers?" Sasha asked him with frown.

"I'd say enough given she told Daniela to stay out of her part of town and business. There has to be something we're missing. What happened today was a message." Meylan told her, Sasha gave a nod as they lapsed into silence. But in doing so, it opened her senses. She looked Meylan.

"Is that Daniela?" She asked as she could hear Daniela talking loudly enough for the whole ward to hear; if they listened carefully enough.

"I think she has a ruptured eardrum on her left side. She complained about ringing noise. I think the ambient noise of the hospital is making it worse." Meylan told her with a wry smile as he felt for the doctors and hospital staff. Daniela wasn't the easiest of patients given she was stressed and injured. He wanted to be by her side but hospital protocol and the assumption he had abused Daniela had forced him into the waiting room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"Ms Soto, can you tell me who the President is?" the Doctor asked as he flashed her eyes with a pen light. It was infuriating more than words could express as her body throbbed in pain. The ringing in her left ear hadn't subsided and with all the ambient noise in the ER made it harder to hear what the doctor and support staff were saying.

"These questions are stupid. You should ask me something I know and why do I have to say Duck, Blue and those other words?" Daniela asked him, then she remembered the name. "Wait, I know who it is. It's Harrison Ford! I saw him on TV, he was very impressive with his plane and guns." she told him, clearly it was not the right answer as he shared a concerned look with the nurse.

"It's Howard Oliver." the Doctor corrected her.

"Who?" Daniela asked confused.

"The President." He clarified.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's Harrison Ford and could you speak up?" she asked him.

"Your eardrum is ruptured. You need to talk at a lower level." he said to her in a loud tone but it just sounded like muffled noises at her followed by what looked like a sigh.

"I'm speaking fine, it's you who has a problem. And I've been here for half an hour?!" Daniela said in frustration, she looked around the small curtained area. "Where's Joseph?" She asked them, she didn't like them, she didn't trust them as she wanted Meylan by her side. She didn't understand why he had to leave.

"We need to ask these questions to assess your condition, your hearing is another matter." He said, ignoring her question as the curtain opened and for a second Daniela hoped it was Meylan but it was just another faceless medical staff member. They passed an envelope to the Doctor. He opened it up and pulled out X-Ray films.

"Did you just insult my Mother?" Daniela asked him loudly. He kept talking like she wasn't really there and her ability to read lips was not perfect. But he wrote on another piece of paper.

"Please keep your voice down. You have three broken ribs, possibly a 4th that is cracked. Your occipital bone is intact. Your arm is broken but a cast will do. But that concussion is worrying, we would like to keep you for a couple hours of observation." he said via the piece of paper. Daniela could read it all but her brain just wasn't computing it.

"I want to see Joseph, he came with me. Really tall, very handsome man wearing Navy uniform. He needs to know that I'm ok, and to talk with my brother and Sasha. Where is he?" Daniela demanded, she couldn't hear them which made the whole situation more distressing as she felt like they weren't sharing everything with her and they also looked at her with pity.

"It's ok, he's in the waiting room. He'll stay there until we've admitted you to the hospital." The doctor said, just loud enough for her to hear, he even enunciated his words slow and carefully.

"I want him in here. I can't hear anything that you're saying!" Daniela told him, she watched as the two spoke to one another. She still couldn't hear them and the looks they shot her made her think they were trying isolate her.

"It's the ruptured ear drum. It will heal." The doctor told her, she wondered if he thought she was a moron and then he scribbled on the back of a piece of paper 'You're safe, no one is going to hurt you. You can't hear properly because your ear drum has ruptured. Please lower your voice'. She narrowed her eyes at his word choices. She took a moment to think of how to lower her voice and then spoke.

"I know what you're trying to do. But you have it all wrong, yeah my body is a fucking mess but it's not Joseph. I had a husband who'd beat me up until I was unconscious because he didn't like which way the wind blew that day. It's not the man who came in with me. He's not that kind of man." She told him coldly. She started shaking and heaving for air as the stress of what they were insinuating on top of the lies she would now have to keep straight was overwhelming.

"Calm down," The doctor wrote on a pad.

"Calm down?! You're insulting the man I love and accusing him of hurting me when it is not true! How dare you, I have one shitty husband, his sins are not Joseph's to carry." She told him, for the first time in her life she was pretty sure she was having a panic attack. The curtained room grew smaller and the air felt thin to the point she needed to get out.

"Actually, know what, I am done with you all. I have a major headache and I could've easily stayed home and patched myself up with superglue and wine without judgement." she said, she pulled the blanket off her legs and ripped out the IV line from her hand with her teeth, wincing from the pain of the needle being removed. She completely forgot about the vitals monitor as she needed out.

"Hey! Stop." The doctor ordered she didn't hear him, he caught the vital's monitor before it crashed to the floor. But Daniela didn't care as she started walking fast down the hallway. It didn't take long until she hit the waiting room. She saw Meylan and her insides melted with relief as he pushed off the wall.

"Hey! Come back here." The nurse told her. She reached for Daniela but she moved out of her range.

"No, you're not helping me. With your stupid questions like do I look like someone who watches sport? Or knows who the US President is? Making me feel like a moron. Just send me the bill for the x-rays." She told her.

"Daniela." Meylan said,he reached her side looking concerned and confused as to what was going on. She leaned on him heavily with her good arm. He wrapped her in his arms and felt her relax against him even though her heart was still beating fast.

"Can we just go?" she asked him pleadingly. "These fucking Pendejas look at a couple x-rays and think they know me. Like I'm some battered wom- woman, I just want -" She wavered on her feet as she became woozy. Her knees weakened and she had no control as she fell. She felt herself being caught by Meylan's strong arms, just as everything faded into black.

* * *

"Sir," Wolf said as he met Tom outside the ER reception. Green had dropped him off at the front door before heading to the base.

"Taylor, come, they've admitted your sister and put her into a private room." Tom told him, he clapped a hand on Wolf's shoulder and walked him into the reception.

"What happened? Sasha wasn't exactly forthcoming on the phone." Wolf asked, as they walked.

"Home invasion, your sister will be ok. Sasha and Meylan are with her and the doctors. She has broken ribs, broken arm, ruptured eardrum and mild concussion. She's partially deaf and her brain is a little scrambled which the staff aren't enjoying." Tom informed him with a small smile.

"Ok, are there any decisions that need to be made? What about the cops?" Wolf asked, he appreciated Tom's presence as he wasn't his C/O but still had the same air of confidence that imbued a sense of comfort in Wolf. He didn't want to admit it, but he was shaken by the fact that someone had hurt his sister and he hadn't been able to help. But was glad she wasn't alone.

"Meylan said they probably have your place closed off by now but the police have yet to show up here." Tom said, Wolf nodded.

* * *

Meylan sat by Daniela's bedside and held Daniela's good hand is his. He looked at Daniela's sleeping form on the bed, he couldn't believe this was how his day would turn out. Mike was fairly understanding that Meylan wasn't going to get back to work. Something he was grateful for as he didn't think he could leave her side. Not after seeing her so distraught and wanting him by her side.

There was also the confession of love he had overheard. He should be a little uncomfortable with it but instead it made him feel buoyed as she had defended him, he also knew with concussions and being injured emotions tended to run high. Even so, her declaration, it meant something. It meant she felt strongly for him even after such a short time together. It felt good to be wanted and loved. It also felt good to know he wasn't the only one in deep with their relationship.

"Sir. Ma'am." Wolf said formally, as he greeted Sasha and Meylan from the doorway.

"Taylor." Meylan said, he didn't move from his place or let go of Daniela's hand as he wanted her to rest as much as she could. It was just sheer luck the staff placed her in a private room as it was the only bed available.

"How is she?" Wolf asked gesturing to Daniela. She looked so fragile and small in the bed, her face was slightly swollen and turning blue as the bruises had had time to flesh out.

There didn't seem to be much of her that wasn't gnarled with bruises or some kind of injury. Her right arm was in a fresh cast and the vital's monitor played an erratic beat. The only sign that she was in pain besides her expression that was slightly pinched as she slumbered.

"Sleeping, at the moment. But the doctors don't seem to be too worried. She's passing the cog tests." Sasha told him, he gave a exhale of relief at the news.

"Ok, I can take it from here." Wolf told them all. It was clear he wanted to take over, but Sasha and Meylan exchanged looks as neither was comfortable leaving Daniela's side.

"Taylor, we appreciate you're family but until Daniela's been distraught and I'd prefer to stay with her until she wakes up." Meylan told him, he wasn't budging from his spot as he refused to let Daniela think he abandoned her.

"Sasha and I will get food and coffee." Tom suggested to alleviate the tension in the room. Sasha nodded in agreement and rose from her chair.

"Ok, boys?" she asked as she rose from her seat and moved to the door.

"Just a Coffee, black. Thanks." Meylan said.

"Same." Wolf said as he took over Sasha's seat in the room. Sasha and Tom left the room and the two men lapsed into a mutual silence.

* * *

Daniela slowly opened her eyes, the ringing in her ears had subsided by she still couldn't hear clearly as her left ear ached and hearing was still muffled. It wasn't perfect but it was better than before. As were the pain levels in her body.

She looked across to see Meylan sitting by her bedside, his hand in hers. Her heart skipped a beat as he was here. He hadn't left her side.

"Joseph," she murmured, now she could actually hear her own voice a little better, it was easier to self regulate what level she spoke. At least, she didn't think she was shouting. "What time is it?" she asked.

"It's 5 in the afternoon." he said, Daniela turned her good ear slightly in his direction. She could thankfully hear him even if it wasn't well. "Can you hear me? or should I speak louder?" he asked.

"It's ok, I can hear you just not well." she told him, she looked at their intertwined fingers and smiled as she had dreamed of having a man actually care about her well being. To have someone who'd be with her in her hour of need. She was ruining it as she had to lie to him. She also had to leave, she couldn't afford medical bills on top of her crushing debt.

"Hey, where did you go just then?" he asked her, she looked to him; seeing his concern.

"No where. Can you help me up?" she asked.

"Sure," he reluctantly released her hand and raised the back of the bed up for her; completely missing her meaning. But when she gripped his arm for support and tried to get out bed, he understood. "Hey, you should stay in bed." he told her, he blocked her way and she stopped as pain and exhaustion swept over her.

"I can't afford this." She said as she leaned her head against his chest.

"You need to stay under medical supervision until the Doctor clears you." he informed her, she lifted her head up and gazed into his eyes. He looked so handsome in his obstinance but he didn't understand.

"No,I can't. I have to- where is my phone?" She asked him as it hit her that her phone wasn't anywhere in sight. Panic swarmed within her as her brain raced at the time lost and debt amounting. If she missed the call to pick up the girls everything would be for nought.

"It's probably back at the apartment." Meylan said a little confused as to why it was important.

"We have to get-ah" she gasped as a sharp pain flared from her chest. Meylan gently cupped the sides of her face with his hands while at the same time brushed hair out of her face; ever so careful of her bruises.

"Hey, hey. Talk to me. What's going on?" he asked her, her vitals were going all over the map and he didn't like it. He needed to calm her. "Is this about Yasmin?" he asked, he watched her eyes deaden as she looked down with the expression of someone who'd just about lost everything.

"You're going to be angry." she told him in a low voice. He tried to get her to look at him but she refused to make eye contact.

"I already am but not at you. If this is about money or the gambling, I'll help you through it." Meylan promised her, her eyes welled with tears as he was just too good to be true. She just for once didn't want to taint what was growing between them with lies and secrets. Her whole life was based on putting up a perfect front and never letting people in for the fear of them tearing her to shreds.

"You can't tell Mike. You have to promise, it's important." she begged, looking at him. He frowned as he wondered what Mike had to do with it but considered her words carefully before he gave a nod.

"Ok, you have my word." he told her.

"I found his kids." she whispered, his eyes went wide at her confession.

"Where?" he asked, she shook her head, tears rolling down her face.

"I don't know, Yasmin has them stashed away. I had to pay her, so I got a loan- like a one I can barely afford to repay." she rambled, she felt sick to her stomach as "Once the money clears, she'll call me with a rendezvous site to pick up the girls." she told him.

"Why didn't you tell anyone this?" Meylan asked.

"Because I knew it would get people emotional and the Navy tends to blow things up. I didn't need to be blacklisted from another continent. If I told you all, then it would go pear shape and Yasmin would make those girls disappear completely. I still fucked it up anyway." Daniela said, she pressed a hand into her face, upset and angry at herself.

"The girls are in trouble? Is the deal off?" he asked her, trying to get a clear picture.

"No, the deal is still on. I thought I could earn money through gambling, I only made enough so I could get by but it was one of her clubs. I didn't know, I didn't even cheat, I know it was illegal and she owns the bank too. I- I fucked up and this is what happens to thieves." she said, her voice came out in a hushed, pained voice as she looked so ashamed and beaten down.

"Jesus, Daniela." Meylan said in disbelief.

"I know. I got what I deserved." Daniela said as she misunderstood his reaction.

"No, you don't. How much is the debt?" He asked her. She shook her head as she couldn't let him think he was on the hook too.

"Oh no, you're not paying it." She told him emphatically, she tried to push him away but he held onto her. He needed her to see reason; that she didn't need to carry it alone.

"It's not yours to pay either." he argued.

"It is, I owe Mike! He helped me out when he didn't have to." Daniela told him, he smiled as she still didn't understand the meaning of friendship. It also broke his heart that it never occurred to her to reach out for help.

"It's what friends do for one another." He told her.

"Joseph. I'm only a few days away from having those girls in my care. I'm so close. If I get those girls back then everything will be worth it." She said, pleadingly. He could see she was desperate to make some imagined debt with Mike cleared no matter the cost. He wondered if there was also some deep seated need for the girls to be back with their father to prove that her childhood was an anomaly and not the norm.

"Daniela, I admire what you're doing but look at what they've done to you." He said, not understanding how she could put up with any of this. She could easily tell the police everything but held back and in her silence protecting dangerous people.

"It's how my world works." she told him.

"You don't have to live in it anymore." He told her.

"I wish it was but it seems I can't escape it." She said, despondently. Meylan searched her eyes, he could see she felt trapped, that she was a prisoner no matter what.

"Hey," he said, she looked to him, "We'll find a happy medium. But you will not pay off the whole debt by yourself and there is no way you're going to some trade off in your state let alone by yourself." he told her.

"I can't break the rules. I can't have you all being heroes and making things explode." She said as she gripped his arm with her good hand and looked at him imploringly.

"Tell me how it goes down then." he said, he reluctantly released her face and sat down on the edge of the bed. But he couldn't lose his connection to her as he took her hand into his own.

"I get the phone call, I go to the location and the girls are given to me. We part ways, end of story until I default on the loan. Then they'll come back and take whatever they see fit." she told him, Meylan ran a hand down his face as he didn't need her to elaborate.

"Ok,- It's ok, but we need to bring in more people." Meylan told her, Daniela opened her mouth to protest but Meylan gave her a look that made her close it. "It's non negotiable, this woman you're dealing with isn't reliable and we need a better plan than just showing up when you get the call." Meylan told her.

"You can't tell Mike. If we lose them..." Daniela drawled, clearly upset with the outcome. Meylan reached out and brushed a tear off her face. "And no cops, no feds, no law, no arrests. The only thing that has stopped anyone I knew from my old life from killing me is that they know I have insurance. It protects me to a certain extent." She explained.

"But Yasmin still holds more power thanks to her resources." Meylan surmised, she gave a nod. "She is likely to be hiding Mike's daughters until the perfect moment." he added her, he understood the nuances but she lived it and understood Yasmin better than him.

"I don't see any other way of getting them back other than to capitulate to her demands." Daniela told him.

"We'll work it out together. You're not alone." he told her, Daniela realised in that moment that she loved him and truly believed him when he said she wasn't alone. "But for now, you get some rest. I'm going to go find your phone." he told her, he rose from the bed and leaned over pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "It's going to be ok." he promised her, she nodded dumbly as she had no idea what to do with her revelation let alone her predicament with Yasmin.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

"Ok-" Wolf paused to take a breath, in attempt to stay calm. "Let me get this straight. This Yasmin person is holding the C/O's kids hostage and my sister took out a bank loan to pay the ransom?" Wolf asked as he, Sasha and Tom stood outside Daniela's room with Meylan. He looked past the man to Daniela who was being checked over by the doctor and put through more cognitive tests.

"In a nutshell, we can't tell the police or Mike." Meylan said avoiding any question as to what happened today. He just had a vague plan taking root in his head and it required a lot of volunteers to walk a fine line and ask little to no questions.

"We have to tell Mike." Tom said, it unsettled him to be discussing this without his best friend involved.

"Why would she do this?" Wolf asked Meylan, he thought he understood Daniela but this just didn't make sense. He didn't see what value could be reaped by endearing herself to Mike. It made him wonder how badly he read his own flesh and blood.

"Tom, Mike is our friend but there's a reason why Daniela kept this to herself. So we should trust her experience in this instead of trying to do it our way. She knows how to deal with these people without starting a war." Sasha said, she knew Meylan well enough that he had a plan. She trusted Meylan and Daniela to make whatever it was work.

"She is trying to do a solid by Mike, he helped her by cutting through a lot red tape to let her come to the States and stay. If she hadn't been attacked, we never would've known. Now we do, we can help her and Mike's kids." Meylan said answering Wolf's question.

"He has a right to know." Tom said arguing with Sasha about Mike and whether he should be involved.

"He does but we have no proof or even an inkling of where the girls are." Sasha argued.

"Daniela said if we start sniffing around Red Circle for them, then we could lose the kids for good. It'll destroy Mike." Meylan said cutting into their conversation. Sasha nodded in agreement.

"Tom, I'm sorry to be harsh but remember what happened when your kids were kidnapped. Do you really believe that any of us were in that position that we could remain calm and in control?" Sasha asked him, Tom's heart tightened as he realised Sasha was right. He had barely been able to control himself when Alison Shaw took his kids. He still struggled with how he lost control and shot her after Tex's death.

"I hear you. How long until this all goes down?" Tom asked them, letting it go as he decided to concede on not telling Mike. He just hoped it all worked out for the best as he didn't feel confident in himself to take lead like Meylan and Sasha were doing.

"Sometime in the next few days, which is why we need her phone or her calls forwarded to another phone." Meylan said looking to Wolf. He was the only one out of the four standing there who could actually do something about it.

"Right, I'll call the coppers and see what the G.O. is on my place and the evidence they may have taken." Wolf said as he pulled out his phone.

"Wolf, you can't tip the police to Red Circle. Daniela said something about having insurance that keeps her alive but it looks like a delicate balance to maintain. Tipping the police off could put her and the girls in jeopardy." Meylan told him.

"Look, I'm pissed but I know what's at stake here. I won't fuck it up." Wolf assured him.

"Ok, you and Daniela will need a place to stay until your place is released by the police. You can stay at mine." Meylan told him.

"With respect Sir, I think I'll crash with Burk. It's up to Daniela where she wants to stay." Wolf said with a wry smile before he walked away to make the call.

"Ok, do you have a plan?" Tom asked Meylan.

"Some of one, but I think we need Daniela in on this for the finer details. She knows how Yasmin would operate, how this scenario will play out as it's turned personal." Meylan added.

"So the price could go up?" Tom asked.

"Most likely and the debt is a problem, it's going to be high. I have savings I can chip in." Meylan said.

"Same." Tom replied but Sasha shook her head.

"Put away your wallets, I got the tab on this." Sasha told them.

"You don't even know how much it is." Meylan argued.

"Doesn't matter, I'll cover it and I can access it almost immediately but we need a plan." Sasha said as Wolf rejoined them. They all looked to him.

"Phone is out but I spoke to the service provider. It took a little finagling but all her phone calls will be redirected to my phone." he told them.

* * *

A couple hours later, they all sat around Meylan's living room. Daniela was ensconced in one corner of the lounge. Sasha was perched on the opposite end while Wolf and Tom sat in dining chairs opposite them.

"Are sure you don't want to rest?" Sasha asked her, Daniela looked so drained but she shook her head.

"I just want to get this over with." she replied, Meylan pulled a throw blanket from the back of the lounge and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Thank you." she told him.

"Joseph filled us in on what's going on. Wolf has got your phone calls forwarded to his phone. So right now we need to figure out where this meet will go down and how to cover our bases." Sasha said as she gestured to the map of Norfolk on Meylan's coffee table.

Daniela pushed forward on the lounge and winced from the pain but it didn't stop her from what she needed to do. "I know the borders of the Prowler MC and Red Circle. There's a long strip of no man's land. My understanding is that they are both fighting for real estate to push the other out. They suffered a lot heavy losses, so called a truce to negotiate the distribution of territory." She said.

Sasha rose from her spot and moved to the floor and picked up a pen. "Tell me where to draw." she told her, Daniela gestured to the map and under two minutes they had the map divided. They all looked down at it quite surprised.

"Prowlers have made their mark." Tom remarked as the map was nearly all blue with exception of Red Circle's territory. Now it was drawn on a map one could see that Yasmin was not as powerful as she made herself out to be.

"They have allied themselves with other MCs, they are very pro take back America; driving out Cartels and other foreign led gangs. Once they succeed; they will turn on one another. But for now it's favourable to us as we can use it, but we shouldn't involve them as it will break the truce." Daniela said pragmatically.

"Navy can't be seen to getting involved either. It would cause a lot of problems, not just legally and politically speaking." Tom pointed out.

"This is why I kept it to myself." Daniela said.

"Not an option anymore." Wolf told her before Meylan could. "So how does this exchange go down?" he asked.

"She calls, I get a text with GPS coordinates and roughly less than an hour to meet. I go to the meet. She'll be a pain in the ass, patting herself on the back for finally having power on me. She'll attempt to bleed me for more money or information that only I possess. She'll try to keep one of the girls. I just need something to lord over her, then she'll become more agreeable..." Daniela drawled as she looked at Tom.

"Why are you looking at me?" Tom asked.

"You're a big American hero. How good are you at lying?" she asked him, the others looked to him wondering what Daniela was thinking.

"I prefer not to but in a pinch I can be convincing. But I don't want to paint a target on my back." He told her.

"You painted a target on your back when you pissed off the Russians and Immunes. But if we pay then there will be no issues." Daniela assured him.

* * *

"You ok?" Sasha asked Tom as they drove away from Miller and Burk's place after dropping Wolf off. They had a rough outline of a plan. They just needed to meet up with Meylan's friend in the morning, gather some volunteers from the Nathan James crew. Then it was all about fine tuning their plan and waiting for the call to come in.

"Yes, but I still believe we should tell Mike." Tom told her, it just didn't sit well with him that they withhold such information from his best friend. He knew Mike would never forgive them if something happened to girls especially if they all knew and didn't tell him.

"I know, I feel the same but it's easier to keep him out of it until we have the girls." Sasha said.

"If we get the girls." Tom corrected her.

"If we lose them then we can go at it hard. Daniela might not have been too forthcoming with details about Yasmin but she's in a precarious position. What she knows and her silence is the only thing that has kept her alive all these years." Sasha argued.

"She should tell us everything." Tom told her.

"She doesn't trust us enough to and the only person I'd say is close to being able to get her to open up; is Meylan. But for him to use her like that would destroy their relationship and all the progress Daniela has made." Sasha argued, she felt confident with the plans they had sketched out.

"I think it's worth it." Tom said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sasha asked him, she knew it wasn't fair to be annoyed a him but she was as Tom didn't know the strides Daniela had made or how happy Meylan and her were together. Didn't take a genius to know they loved one another even though they hadn't been together long.

"She put herself on the line, if her giving us everything she knows can give us an edge then she should do so. If Meylan can't handle that then it's his fault for not realising what he-"

"Or we could trust her, know that she's telling us anything that is pertinent." Sasha said,

"Look, I hear what you're saying but we're putting a lot on the line here. I want to go in with eyes open." Tom said, Sasha couldn't be angry at his reasoning.

* * *

"I don't deserve you." Daniela told Meylan as they laid in his bed. He smiled down at her and she warmed as he had every reason to walk away from her. But he was here. He was sticking it out with her, he was taking care of her in a way that no one ever had for her before.

"Not true." He said as he interlaced their fingers and kissed her knuckles.

"I'm a bad person." she told him, feeling the need to be honest. "If you knew me, the things I ignored-"

"Daniela, no one has clean hands in this world except for our children. We all have broken laws, turned a blind an eye to the actions of others. The lines blurred during the pandemic, so we're all given a second chance to redeem ourselves." Meylan told her.

"Am I your redemption?" She asked, she felt herself panic as she couldn't handle him thinking of her that way. But luckily he shook his head and she was relieved.

"No, you're my girlfriend; and you're special to me. I think about when I wake up in the morning and before I fall asleep at night. You can make me smile for no reason at all and there is no one I'd rather spend my spare time with. I wouldn't change a thing about you." He told her.

"No improvements?" She asked teasingly.

"We all have room for improvement." he assured her, the perfect answer in her view.

"You don't." She told him earnestly, he snorted a laugh.

"I disagree-" He stopped as a knock sounded at the door. He rose from the bed and went to the front door when he heard a thud. He looked through the peephole and saw nothing amiss. But he opened the door just in case it was a package delivery, as he did a small body of a teenage girl slumped in the doorway."Daniela!" he called out.

He pulled the girl through the door way and closed the door. Daniela rushed into the hallway, she knelt down on the floor and brushed the girl's hair out of her face.

"Oh my god, it's Mike's eldest." she murmured, Meylan checked the girl's pupils and pulse as Daniela moved to the front door and looked through the peep hole.

"Courtney? can you hear me?" Meylan asked, the girl murmured in sleepy manner. She wasn't drunk, by the state of her dirty clothes and skin to bone appearance- she hadn't been treated well but she didn't look physically abused, no track marks which meant she ingested the drugs. "She's been drugged. Get the phone and call an ambulance." he told Daniela, she did as he ordered and went for the phone as he continued to try and wake her up. "Courtney? can you hear me? Where's Hannah?" he asked her.

Courtney barely responded, but a ringing tone sounded through the air. Meylan and Daniela exchanged looks as it was coming from Courtney.

"She's got a phone on her." Daniela said, she passed the phone to him, he placed it to his ear waiting for '911' to pick up. Daniela searched for the phone. She pulled it out of Courtney's back pocket and flipped it open. Pressed for Speaker and even with her injuries, there was a fierceness to her demeanour.

"Yasmin. I paid for two girls not one." Daniela said tersely at the phone.

"I got a better deal, but given we're such old friends and now I know who you associate with- well I know you can afford it. I'm going to let you give a counter offer. My buyer is offering $750,000. You have 24 hours to get back to me." Yasmin drawled, Daniela was about to respond but Yasmin hung up.

"The bitch." Daniela said before let forth a varying string of curses in Spanish.

"Hey, it's ok." Meylan told as he could see she was beating herself up over it.

"No it's not." Daniela told him, she gave a growl of frustration and anger. "Fucking hell!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Half an hour later, Mike raced off the elevator to the Paediatrics floor of the hospital. His heart was in his throat, his gut clenched in anxiety. He'd kept hold on the hope of finding his family, he knew it was stupid but he hadn't been able to give up, but he never actually prepared for the eventuality of seeing them. The phone call had been a complete shock, but his eldest was alive.

"Mike," Meylan said greeting him. He obviously been waiting for him, the good man and friend he was.

"Where is she?" Mike said with no patience.

"She's ok, this way." Meylan said as they started walking towards where his eldest daughter was.

"What are the feds doing here?" Mike asked as they passed Daniela and Sasha talking two men who were wearing suits.

"Long story, short. Your daughters were picked up by the Cartel faction here in Norfolk. Daniela has been trying to negotiate a trade with the leader. There have been some issues." Meylan said, Mike stopped and looked at him. "I only found out today. Feds and CIA showed up half an hour ago thanks to the Police investigation into Daniela's assault. They want her to cough up intel and turn the negotiation for Hannah into a sting operation to entrap the leader." Meylan told him.

"No way in hell will I let that happen." Mike told Meylan, he'd tell the government agents later to take a hike as his priority in this moment was Courtney. They made it to a room and walked in, there on the bed was his daughter. It had been three years since he'd last seen her.

"Courtney." Mike breathed in shock, she looked so thin and pale on the bed. A doctor and nurse stood over her, they stopped what they were doing and looked to Meylan and Mike.

"Doctor, this is Captain Slattery, he's Courtney's father." Meylan said making the introductions.

"How is she?" Mike asked.

"She's malnourished, dehydrated but she will be ok." The doctor assured him.

* * *

"No," Daniela said flat out to the two Government Agents. She couldn't remember their names so she just called them Harry and Ike in her minds as they were pretty fucking useless to her.

"We can compel you." Harry told her, in what was supposed to be a scary imposing attitude. But Daniela wasn't impressed, if anything she was bored and frustrated. All she wanted was to have a bowl of ice cream and as much Tylenol that her body could have without going into toxic shock.

"Compel me?"Daniela huffed a laugh as it was the funniest thing she'd heard all day. Today was feeling impossibly long. "Your people tried for four years to 'compel' me. I also have an immunity agreement that protects me from such treatment." Daniela told him.

"It can be revoked. You did gamble which is illegal." Ike pointed out.

"Prove it." Daniela dared him.

"We have you coming out of Little Korea's most famous dens." Harry said.

"Oh, he's talking about where I went to a late dinner with my friend. They have the most delicious BBQ, I have receipts." Daniela told him with a smile, while the two looked annoyed. "Also, I'm not scared. You need to change tactics and decide on what you truly want to accomplish here. I can tell you now that Yasmin is a more achievable goal for you. Much so, than trying to compel me. All I care about is getting that little girl back." she added.

"Then tell us what we need to know." Ike said.

"I've told you everything I know." Daniela told him. Sasha stood at her side, silently supporting her as she had already tried to deal with the men more diplomatically before they decided to try to pump Daniela unsuccessfully for information.

"I don't believe you." Ike argued.

"Then I pity you." Daniela informed him, the two men looked about ready to lose their minds with her. But before they could lay out the future for her, Mike came back from his daughter's room to join the group.

"I'm Captain Slattery. Who wants to tell me what is going on." Mike demanded.

"We're discussing how best to-" Harry stated but Daniela cut him off.

"Taken down Yasmin, the child will be collateral damage or do you suits call a child's death acceptable loss?" Daniela asked Harry and Ike, the two men were weasel like in the presence of Mike's stature and presence.

"Respectfully, we're trying to ascertain the situation to find an amicable outcome for both Ms Soto is withholding information." Harry said as diplomatically as he could.

"I'm pretty sure neither of you could ascertain your way out of your own asshole; even with a map and a flashlight." Daniela told him in a patronising manner before Harry or Ike could comment Sasha cut in first.

"We're going to pay to the ransom and get the child back. Yasmin is barely worth your consideration as she's bullying Daniela for money. It's because she is greedy and knows a parent is desperate to do anything for their child's return. Right now, she doesn't know that the child she is holding is that of a Naval officer. When she does, it won't be money that she looks for. It will be access to resources usually outside her grasp." Sasha told them.

"You can't order us to stay out of it." Harry told her.

"Actually, it's up to the parent as to what they want to do and who will be involved. It's not illegal to pay a ransom especially given the extenuating circumstances. We also didn't ask for your assistance, so perhaps you should go before someone sees you talking to us and relays it back to Yasmin." Daniela told them scathingly.

"I agree with Ms Soto, we'll give you a report after the exchange has happened. What you do with it is up to you but I refuse FBI and CIA assistance." Mike told them.

"Sir-"

"My child, my decision. I won't have her in the crossfire." Mike said to the two men.

"You can't use the Navy-" Harry started but Mike cut him off.

"I know, I used to be a cop. I know how this works and the stats on if you guys stick your nose in it. So respectfully, I decline your offers of assistance and ask you leave us be."

"Yes Sir." the two men said in unison. Mike waited until they left the floor before he turned his attention to the women. He zeroed in on Daniela. She looked like she had gone ten rounds and lost. Yet she was still on her feet; barely but she was here and she had managed to recover one of his daughters.

"How long did you know?" He asked her, he couldn't stop the ripple of anger that rolled through him. He felt she should've told him the moment she knew something but he couldn't stay mad as Courtney was down the hallway.

"It doesn't matter, I was trying to do it my way which is a lot harder when I'm poor. You have one daughter. Trust me, I can get Hannah back." Daniela implored him.

"You two better have a good plan." Mike told them, he would never beg them or ask the details as it would crack the veneer of the mask he wore. He needed to show strength and be a father.

"We do." Sasha assured him, he gave a curt nod and walk back down the hallway. Daniela turned to Sasha, they shared a look that was a mix of relief and apprehension.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Mike sat by his daughter bedside, taking her hand in his. He reached out and smoothed the hair off her forehead. His heart broke as he hated seeing her like this. He hated that he couldn't be their super hero and race out to save them.

He should but he knew he'd do more damage to whatever plan Daniela had cooked up. He wanted his daughters back alive. Courtney murmured in her sleep, Mike sat up as it looked like she was waking up.

"Courtney?" he said in a light voice, his daughter's eyes fluttered open. She looked disorientated, her eyes rolled around and she paled. He rose from his chair and leaned over her. "Courtney." he said a little more firmly, he squeezed her hand.

"Daddy?" she asked, in a rough voice.

"Yeah, it me." he told her with a smile.

"They have Hannah." Courtney told him, tears rolled down her face as guilt ate at her.

"I know, can you remember anything about where you were?" He asked.

"No. Mom- she's dead. I'm so sorry." Courtney whispered, Mike pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. His heart breaking at his daughter's despair and the acknowledgement that Christine wasn't alive. Courtney wrapped her arms around him and held on tight, as if afraid he would disappear.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You got nothing to be sorry about." he told her. "Nothing." he reiterated.

* * *

"They are asking me to be something I'm not." Tom told Debbie, he sat in her kitchen toying with the cup of coffee before him. Debbie sat at the table, bouncing a fussy 10 month old Frankie in her lap. The boy refused to be in his high chair as he grumpily accepted cheerios from Debbie.

"I don't think that is true." Debbie told him.

"I can't be that man." Tom said, he tried talking to Sasha but she made him feel like he was just complaining for the sake of attention instead of being a team player.

While he didn't think about drugs, he was afraid of emotional slipping backwards, he also lacked the confidence of what Daniela was suggesting they do. He wasn't confident as he was afraid that the enemy would know how he spent his last few months and not be intimidated. That they'd see through his mask. It was probably why he had ended up at Debbie's house. She might not be Navy but she clearly understood the world and men like the one he used to be. He trusted her to not talk to anyone about the plan Daniela had devised with Meylan and Sasha's help.

"They are asking you to pretend, so you can help save a little girl. You're not the hero of the story, you're a small part of a larger organism at work much like when you were in the Navy." Debbie said re-framing it for him.

"I was the Captain. They want me to do it again here by taking control." He reminded her, Debbie tilted her head thoughtfully for a moment.

"I would say that this Daniela is the Captain of this mission." Debbie argued, before he could argue that sentiment she continued. "Have you thought about what you wanted to do work wise?" she asked changing the topic.

"No, not really." Tom said wondering how it linked back to the problem he was wrestling with.

"Maybe this rescue will test to see if you really want to go back to the Navy or find another path." Debbie said.

"Another path?" He asked, he couldn't imagine doing anything other than be in the Navy. Yet right now, he was struggling with idea of going back into field. He would do it, no question but he needed to air out his concerns.

"Well, is there anything else you're good at besides captaining a ship?" Debbie asked.

"I don't know." Tom said.

"Well, think about it. When I was clean and sober thanks to the Pandemic, it helped to have a purpose. To help others and work. To keep moving forward." Debbie told him.

"I can understand that." Tom said mulling over it.

"But I think whatever your role is in getting Mike his daughter back will help you just as much as it will those involved." She added in a sage manner.

* * *

"Where are you going to get that much money at such short notice?" Daniela asked Sasha as they sat around Meylan's dining table. She just wanted to go to bed and pretend everything hadn't gone to hell. But she didn't have that luxury, at least not yet.

"Bearer bonds. But I need four hours at least to go collect them and bring them back here." Sasha told her.

"Ok," Daniela said, she pulled out the phone Yasmin had sent with Courtney and flipped it open. She dialled the only number in the phone. She put it on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Daniela, I wasn't expecting a call so soon." Yasmin drawled like the smug bitch she was.

"$1.2 million in bearer bonds and diamonds. Final offer." Daniela said not bothering with pleasantries.

"Oh you have wriggle room for more." Yasmin drawled enthusiastically.

"I'll pay for breakfast as we're going to this the civilised way. Stove, 9am tomorrow. You bring girl, we all eat a lovely meal together where I can verify that she is indeed Hannah Slattery. Then you walk away richer." Daniela told her.

"I'll need to bring someone to inspect the payment. Certify that it is what it is." Yasmin said, not a agreement but a first step in the right way.

"Of course, I'm booking a table for 6. I'll be bringing a couple friends with me as I'm not exactly in the best of health. Wouldn't want you taking advantage of me." Daniela told her.

"Stove is right in the middle of Prowler country. Why don't we meet somewhere more preferable-"

"I haven't spoken to the Prowlers and I'd prefer to remain outside of your territory. I'm sure the Prowlers won't mind two old friends having breakfast with their friends. So stop stalling and take the deal as you don't want me telling Giorgio and your father how you betrayed me to the feds for get out jail free card. We both know they don't like snitches." Daniela told her.

"I did no such thing." Yasmin said angrily.

"Tell that to the feds that found me not long after you delivered Courtney to me. Also, between you and me, who do you think the men will believe more? You who is failing abysmally with barely an acre of territory or me, the one who ran a empire for years without any slip up this bad?" Daniela asked, there was a silence on the other end. "So let's just complete our deal tomorrow at 9am. No more jerking around, no more teasing, and don't think about trying to play games with me as I'd hate to have to tell your father that you turned my money away. So be smart, my offer is the best you'll get." she hung up the phone and looked to Sasha and Meylan.

"She didn't say she would be there." Sasha said to Daniela.

"She will, right now she's freaking out about the Feds. She knows that I won't talk but if people in our circles hear the mere suggestion of one of us talking to 'good' guys- well it wouldn't look good for her. My four years of silence gives me a certain credibility she lacks. She'll want the trade so she can take the money and run. Trust me." Daniela said with a tired sigh.

"I'll call Wolf and let him tell the others that we're on for tomorrow." Meylan said.

* * *

The following morning,

"You look constipated, maybe you should order prune juice." Daniela told Tom, Meylan who sat to her left coughed to cover a chuckle as they sat in the restaurant waiting for Yasmin and her party to arrive.

"I can't believe you want us to share a meal with her." Tom grumbled, he had been gearing himself up for a dingy alley with too many vantage points for a sniper; not breakfast.

But here they were in the most posh restaurant of Norfolk; decked up for a business meeting. He and Meylan were in suits and dress shirts, guns tucked into shoulder holsters while Daniela sat back in a shirt that was obviously Meylan's which was tucked into a pair of high waisted slacks. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and her makeup was immaculate as it expertly covered her bruises and subtly hid the swollen welts of her attack.

Tom had to admit it scared him at how frighteningly normal she was taking all of this. How she put on her make up and walked like she wasn't riddled with injuries. But he knew she was in pain as there was a tense edge to her jaw and she rubbed a hand over her arm cast like it would miraculously make the pain go away.

"It's called being civil and her expert will need time to make sure we're not giving her forgeries or dud jewels." Daniela told him, she pulled out a lipstick and managed to uncap it one handed; then reapplied her lipstick before recapping it.

"I doubt this will work." Tom drawled in a sceptical manner, he wasn't used to hostage negotiations or trades but he never imagined this would be done.

"Well, keep your remarks to yourself as we're supposed to a united front." Daniela told him, she saw Yasmin come into the restaurant with a tall man in a suit and little girl who couldn't be any older than 8 yrs old. "Here we go." she said, she placed her lipstick back into her purse before she rose up from her chair and walked around the table to greet them.

"Daniela, darling. This is Vogel, and Hannah." Yasmin said after the two exchanged a kiss on the cheek like they were best friends. It was all theatre, as they wouldn't want anyone around them to remember them. Daniela gave a nod to Vogel and then turned to Hannah. She was clean, dressed in high end wear as if she were Yasmin's ward and not a prisoner.

"Hi Hannah, I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Daniela." Daniela told her, Hannah ducked her head too afraid to look at her.

"Speak." Yasmin ordered, the little girl looked up at Daniela with the bluest eyes that were filled with fear.

"Hi." Hannah said softly. Daniela gave her a warm smile and straightened.

"Come sit." Daniela told them, they followed her to the table. "This is-" She started the introductions but Yasmin spoke over her.

"Captain Thomas Chandler." She drawled as she sat down on the opposite in the middle. Hannah sat to her left while Vogel sat her right. "And your lover, Captain Joseph Meylan. Yes, I know of them. I'm surprised the Navy would associate with a woman of your questionable background." Yasmin said, her voice oozing with innuendo.

"I guess I should've known you stick your nose into my life. Chandler is my boss, the Navy are very protective of their people." Daniela said as she took her seat again.

"She'll never change her stripes." Yasmin told Meylan.

"I like her stripes just as they are." Meylan replied coolly as a waiter came over and passed out menus.

* * *

"Looks like it's going well." Wolf said as he and Sasha sat a couple tables away eating breakfast. He wished he could enjoy the food but his gut was churning with the anticipation of shit hitting the fan. But so far 20 minutes in and everything was fine.

"Yeah, probably go a little smoother if you stopped looking at them." Sasha said with amusement before she ate a bite of her breakfast. She was cool as a cucumber under the circumstances as she trusted in the plan.

"Of course, I can't help it." Wolf said as he did know better but it was easier when it was strangers.

"I know, we could practically grabbed the kid and run but there's a plan and we stick to it. Mmm, this by far the best omelette I've had in years." Sasha said, she was completely aware of their surroundings but pretended to be utterly enthralled with her breakfast. It was had not to be, just a little as it was perfect.

"You're way to calm for someone who's going to lose a lot of money." he told her, he had no clue how or where she got the money.

"No point in having it, if you don't use it." Sasha said.

* * *

"Mr Vogel, how is it looking?" Yasmin asked the man as he was inspecting the bearer bonds at the table as the others ate. Well, Daniela and Yasmin ate. The men opted with only coffee.

"All is above board thus far." Mr Vogel said as he inspected the pages closely for imperfections and any inaccuracies that might say they were forgeries.

"So uncouth to be looking over the payment at the table." Daniela said as she ate a bite of her french toast with maple syrup berries and mascarpone cream.

"It's business," Yasmin told her, she looked to Hannah who had a kid's breakfast of pancakes and fruit. "Eat child." she ordered sternly, Hannah jumped at the order.

"If she's not hungry then she doesn't have to eat." Daniela told Yasmin, Hannah pushed her food around her plate, keeping her eyes down.

"So Captain, I noticed you brought people with you." Yasmin asked Tom.

"They are and the Prowlers are here too, just to make sure you don't back out of the deal." He told her, Yasmin looked around the room and even though there were no Prowler MC members in the room. Paranoia won out as she looked to Daniela with an impressed expression.

"I knew someone was funding you." She said smugly.

"Prowlers take care of those in their neighbourhood and they did not take kindly to you kidnapping kids from the area and shipping them off to unsavoury people." Daniela told her.

"It's my business and in my territory." Yasmin said pragmatically.

"Not your territory for long." Tom drawled from his chair.

"Excuse me?" Yasmin asked him in a droll manner.

"You're losing war against the Prowlers, thanks to their due diligence in getting Norfolk's CCTV up and running. The police are looking for you as you can be placed leaving Daniela's apartment when she was assaulted by two of your associates." Tom told her.

"Slim evidence that can easily be misinterpreted as Daniela would have to identify her attackers. She would not hold up as a sound witness or empathetic victim on the stand." Yasmin argued as she didn't look concerned but it was just the veneer. He could see the cogs in her head turning.

"Nor would I snitch on her. We do have a code." Daniela said between bites of her breakfast.

"Yes, I agree but that evidence that I'm talking of was passed onto the feds and CIA. They have been monitoring Daniela since she's stepped foot in Norfolk. Waiting for her to slip up. Instead they caught you, they wanted to turn this exchange into an operation to catch you. We told them we don't want them involved but they are here and they are most likely listening to us right now." Tom explained in a bland manner.

"You're bluffing." Yasmin told him with a displeased expression.

"I wish I was, it's why Daniela suggested this place. She's giving you a way to escape capture with enough money for a fresh start. We'll finish our breakfast, and you'll go your way and we'll go ours with Hannah. Our paths will never cross again." Tom told her darkly.

"Are you trying to scare me?" Yasmin asked, a sly smile playing across her lips.

"No, I'm telling you how it's going to be." Tom told her in a firm tone.

"Or what?" Yasmin asked mockingly.

"We call it now, my people will grab the girl and seek cover as your back up will start shooting. We will take them out in a quick and efficient manner because my people are retired Navy not untrained, undisciplined 20 yr olds hopped on ice. It'll be over in less than 2 minutes. The police will come, you'll be arrested for a gamut of crimes for which you'll be handed over to the feds." Tom said laying it all out as Daniela had told him to in a very bored and confident manner.

"Your daddy won't save you, he'll have his friends take care of you before you can spill your guts for a plea bargain. Because he knows that you can't hold your tongue." Daniela said with a cruel smile.

"How can I trust you'll let me walk away with the money?" Yasmin asked.

"Because I honour my deals." Daniela told her, she looked to Hannah. "Hey, come over here." she told her.

"She stays where she is." Yasmin told her.

"Ok." Daniela rose out of her chair and crouched beside Hannah's chair. "Hey, Hannah. I want to ask you a few questions. Is that ok?" she asked. Hannah nodded, she turned in her seat and faced Daniela.

"Can you tell me what you dressed up as for Halloween before the pandemic?" Daniela asked softly.

"Warrior Princess." Hannah replied.

"Which one?" Daniela asked with a kind smile.

"My own kind. I made her up and Mommy sewed the costume." she replied with a shrug.

"That must be one awesome costume." Daniela told her.

"It is." Hannah replied.

"To be a warrior princess, you have to be very brave and strong. I'd say you've shown a lot that for putting up Medusa over there." Daniela told Hannah.

"Sticks and stones." Yasmin drawled with a roll of her eyes. Daniela ignored her and kept her focus on Hannah.

"Do you remember what your Daddy's favourite candy is?" Daniela asked her.

"He eats all of 'em. But he likes Mommy's witch cookies the best." Hannah said, Daniela smiled as the girl looked confused as to the questions. Meylan handed her the phone he kept on the table for the entire meeting. Daniela found a picture in the phone's gallery.

"I don't want you to point to the phone. But can you see your Daddy in this photo?" Daniela asked her, she showed the picture on the phone. Hannah leaned forward to get a closer look. Her eyes went wide in surprise and tears filled her eyes as she nodded. "Ok, good." Daniela handed the phone back to Meylan and leaned in close to Hannah. "You just hang in there, this is nearly over." she promised Hannah in a low voice. Hannah's eyes teared up as she dutifully nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

"I can't believe that's it." Tom said to Sasha, he'd prepared for a gun battle; prepared for some kind of danger to arise but Vogel verified the validity of the bonds and diamonds. That was it, Yasmin got up and left the table with her payment. Not without parting one last gem on Daniela that she would grow bored of being a 'good' person. When she did, to not cross Red Circle again as Yasmin would not be so forgiving next time.

"She's left pretty quickly," Sasha remarked as she received a text from Burk telling her as much. She sent out a text letting those on the team that their job was finished and also a thanks for the assist. "Hopefully the feds will pick her up before she gets too far." She added as their job was done.

"What? When were the feds on this?" Wolf asked in disbelief.

"The feds have been monitoring Daniela ever since she came to America. So they saw the ransom exchange. It's not illegal to pay a ransom. But it is illegal to take and or receive ransom money. They are probably following her right now, making sure they can charge her with more than kidnapping and extortion." Sasha said smugly.

"That money is now evidence." Wolf reminding her that she would never see it again. But it didn't bother Sasha in the least.

"Don't care. Daniela is off the hook and Mike will have both his gets a real start at a better future." Sasha said as she looked to Hannah who was talking with Daniela and Meylan. She turned to Tom, "How are you?" she asked Tom.

"Good, we should get Hannah home." Tom said to Sasha, she gave a nod as Mike was probably going out of his mind. They should call him but wanted to surprise him.

* * *

"How are you doing? Need anything?" Mike asked Courtney as he tucked the blanket around her legs as they sat on the lounge. the doctors had said she was ok to go home as long as she kept her fluid intake up and rested.

"I'm ok, Daddy." Courtney assured him, "thank you." she added, it felt surreal to be back home. She never thought she'd make it back, let alone her father being here. She just wished her mother had survived long enough to say goodbye as she could see her father was in pain. She felt it herself.

"Hannah will be home soon." Mike assured her, he hoped he was right.

"Why didn't you go for her?" Courtney asked, she hadn't been helpful as she hadn't known anything that was going on. All she had known was that she was owned by Red Circle and now she was free. It didn't make sense and she could barely remember any information. It killed her that she had been torn away from Hannah given she was supposed to take care of her.

"I needed to be here with you. My friends are better qualified to get Hannah back to us." Mike told her, Courtney gave a nod and looked down at her hands; she wrung them with the stress she felt at being home and knowing Hannah was still out there.

"Why did it take so long to find us?" Courtney asked in a small voice, Mike gave a shrug as he looked troubled by her question. She knew in her heart he hadn't abandoned them but she had to ask.

"I don't know, I've been trying to find you, Hannah and Mommy for years.I'm so sorry, I couldn't find you." Mike told her sincerely. He wished he could change the past but it was beyond his capabilities.

"It's ok." Courtney said seeing her father's guilt. It was clear he had tried really hard. She was too tired to summon anger as she just wanted everything to get back to normal. She wanted to move on.

"It's not. My job is protect you, to keep you safe. I just hope you and Hannah can forgive me." Mike told her.

"I already do, Daddy." Courtney assured him, Mike took a sharp inhale as he had expected a fight but all he saw was defeat and resignation. He couldn't help himself as he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you, kiddo." he told her, sincerely.

"Love you too." Courtney replied in a hushed voice as it was good to be home. They might be missing a couple members but they still had one another.

A car door slam sounded outside. Mike rose from the couch and moved to the front window. He watched as Tom opened the back door of his car and Hannah jumped out. He went to the front door and opened it; he couldn't believe it.

Hannah saw him, she smiled as she dashed up the front path way. He opened his arms and caught her as she launched herself at him. He held onto her tight.

He didn't even realise he was crying until Hannah whispered in his ear. "It's ok Daddy, you don't have to cry. We're ok." she told him.

* * *

"Horrifying isn't it?" Daniela asked in amusement as she came out of the bathroom dressed in his shirt and nothing else from the looks of it. The make up was washed from her face, revealing mottled bruised skin and abrasions.

"It'll heal." Meylan said as he pulled her gently into his arms. "You did really well today." he told her, he had to admit he liked how the day went. There was no paperwork bar the two missing persons' case being closed but that was the Police's paperwork. Mike had his kids back, no one was killed, no guns were fired.

"Mmm hopefully my last foray into my former life." Daniela told him as she leaned against him, soaking up his warmth. Her arms wrapping around his waist.

"I hope so too." Meylan said as he wasn't going to lie on the matter. Daniela's expression softened as she ran her hand down the side of his face.

"Joseph. It tears me up to think that I could ruin your life with my past. It's only been a couple weeks and I've made a mess. I know I should just walk away from you, but I can't- I don't want to because what we have is very special to me. But I'll understand-"

"I've made my choices and I'd do it all again. I want you with me and my life and career can survive anything from your past. But I appreciate your concern." he said as he caught her hand with his own and pressed a kiss into her palm. "So don't give it another thought as I want you safe-"

"And noisy in your bed." Daniela finished, she gave a smile of amusement as Meylan chuckled. Her heart was in full bloom as she kept giving him an out and he just stayed with her. She knew better than to push her luck and right now, she wanted to belong in his world, belong at his side more than anything else.

"Among other places." Meylan told her, before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She beamed up at him, his heart skipped a beat as he loved seeing her happy. "Mike is probably going to want to thank you." he added.

"He can thank me by being a better father than mine was which should be easy for him." Daniela said thoughtfully.

"You get a fresh start yourself. No more bank loans unless you're buying a legitimate property." Meylan advised her, she smiled at the subtle nudge that she play by the law. Also knowing that he was letting her past go.

"I'm lucky to have you." she said.

"Damn right," he replied with a sly closed lip smile.

* * *

"I don't think I can go back." Tom said as he placed his car keys back into the bowl as he and Sasha came into his house. He wanted to take a shower and sleep. It was barely midday.

"Back to what?" Sasha asked.

"The Navy, I think I gained more grey hair and lost about 5 pounds of sweat in a simple meeting." Tom told her.

"It was not a simple meeting." Sasha said, it hadn't been but in comparison to what the Navy had to handle; it was an easy mission. He had barely kept it all together. He could fake his confidence but he couldn't ignore how shaky he felt now, how unnatural it had felt to be back in his 'old' skin.

"It was, I can't handle myself like I used to." Tom told her.

"To be fair, you've been through a lot. You don't need to make any decisions yet." Sasha told him.

"Maybe, or maybe it's time for me to take a proper break. Do something else." Tom said.

"Like?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know, something that doesn't involve ransom negotiations and strapping on a gun." Tom said, he watched as she took a moment to digest what he was saying. Their careers had been entirely dedicated to the Navy, the idea of Tom leaving it behind was shocking to say the least.

"You could always go back to teaching. Naval college or even a University would benefit greatly from you. Your knowledge, experience as a sailor and strategist would be invaluable to future generations." Sasha offered, surprising Tom with her suggestion.

"I guess, I never thought about it." Tom said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you should, you were really good at it." Sasha told him.

* * *

A few days later,

"Are you sure I look ok?" Daniela asked Meylan, he pulled to a stop out front of Slattery home. Meylan smiled as Daniela happily faced off Yasmin and any number of bad people but here she was nervous and twitchy about a family lunch. She pulled on her loose floral tank top and wondered if it was appropriate with the skinny jeans and cream knitted kimono cardigan.

"You look beautiful, so relax, Mike and the girls want to thank you." Meylan told her, Daniela gave a nod as she tried to relax.

"They really doesn't have to." Daniela said, her bruises were starting to heal and the swelling had gone down. But she still caked on the make up in a way that made it look like she wasn't injured at all. He wished that he could've stopped her from being hurt from the beginning but he couldn't change the past. But he was going to do his best to keep her safe.

"It makes you uncomfortable." Meylan stated amused by her discomfort at going inside. He knew it was down to her clearly not having much history relating with children or being around 'normal' families. But she'd adapt as she always did and Mike's kid didn't appear to be feral. If he were honest, he liked seeing her around kids. It made him think about their future and introducing her to his family.

"I didn't do anything. If anything, I messed it all up." Daniela told him, there it was. She didn't feel like she deserved the gratitude.

"But it worked out in the end. You found the girls, in the end where others failed. Speaking of, I made a few calls while you were asleep this morning." He said changing topics. he could see she felt conflicted on how to feel when it came to her mother. He wasn't going to get involved but figured it would give her a chance to decide if she wanted to meet her mother.

"Oh?" Daniela asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Your mother will be here on Monday in a fortnight." he told her.

"Wow. Wolf will be over the moon." Daniela said shocked but also thoughtful,before she looked a little scared. "The apartment is a mess." she told him.

"He and the boys will sort it out before then." Meylan assured her, as far as he knew the apartment had been released and tidied up. Daniela was outside of the loop only due to her injuries. She had spent majority of her time sleeping and eating him out of house and home. He didn't mind at all as he liked the company, he wasn't sure he was ready for her to leave. In fact he wanted to officially ask her to move in, but finding the right moment to ask had been an issue. "Think you might want to meet her?" he asked.

"I don't know." Daniela replied honestly.

"Well, let's just get through this 'thank you' with Mike and his girls." Meylan offered, a sly grin played across Daniela's luscious lips.

"You know, I'd like to thank you for everything you've done for me." she said leaning in close to him.

"Mmm, I'll settle for holding you in my arms until you're not so freshly bruised." Meylan replied.

"Orgasms are the best form of pain relief." Daniela drawled, Meylan was about to kiss her when a couple loud thuds sounded from Daniela's side of the car. They both turned to see Hannah's tiny face pressed up to the window.

"Hello!? I can see you!" she shouted through the glass. "Daddy says lunch is going on the table super soon. Aren't you going to come in?" she added, Daniela and Meylan couldn't help but laugh.

"We're here." Daniela said as she reluctantly moved away from Meylan and opened the door to get out.

* * *

Tom pulled up in front of Andrea's home, his heart skipped in trepidation. Part of him wanted to turn the car around go back to the hotel, pack up and fly home to Norfolk. Sasha was back at the hotel, doing whatever she did when he wasn't around. He had her mobile number. He could just call her and it was time to go. But he couldn't be that guy who avoided his responsibilities or the things in life he wanted out of fear.

So he opened the door and stepped out. He took in the house. It was a normal suburban home, lawn mowed, garden well kept. He swallowed his issues and walked up the front path. He made it to the front door and barely knocked when a loud barking sounded. It was followed by scratching at the door and snuffling noises. Presumably Bruno,

Tom knocked on the door, the barking sounded and Tom stepped back from door and down a couple steps as he waited. It didn't take long as the door opened and Tom found himself with a armful of Dog. Tom moved his face away as the dog tried to lick his face.

"Bruno, down." Andrea chastised, the dog complied dropping away from Tom but he kept sniffing around Tom's leg like he were a novelty item. Andrea smiled at him. "Tom, so good to see you alive." she said, Tom couldn't help but share her smile.

He walked up the two steps and they shared a brief hug as old friends. She pulled away and gestured to the house. "Come on in. I wasn't expecting you for a couple more hours so I got the kids cleaning their rooms." she told him.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"I run a tight ship." Andrea told him in a serious manner, he believed her. He walked into the house taking in the cosy warmth of the atmosphere. "Chandlers, get your asses out here." She shouted.

* * *

"We brought a salted caramel brownie trifle as promised." Daniela said as Meylan placed said dessert into the fridge to keep it chilled.

"It's thanksgiving lunch! We have turkey with Daddy's special sauce, coleslaw, sweet potato and marshmallows salad, bread rolls..." the list went on and the table was piled with enough food for 10 people not five. "We have like three of them to catch up on. I said we got to celebrate how thankful we are to be together again." Hannah told her.

"Isn't thanksgiving later in the year?" Daniela asked confused but also moved the idea.

"Yeah, but we got to get these ones out of the way before the main event of this year." Mike said as he came out the kitchen to greet them.

"I'm impressed." Daniela told him, he pulled her into a hug which was awkward on many levels given they didn't have that level of intimacy.

"You'll be taking leftovers." Mike assured her, before he released her and smiled. He looked so relaxed and unlike the man she knew as the Captain of the Nathan James. He and Meylan shook hands in greeting.

"I'll take some for Wolf too. He could use some variety in his diet." Daniela said as she knew she'd have to apologise to him for what happened to his apartment and talk. Food would probably smooth over well given it was her fault their place was trashed and she owed him a new TV.

"Works for me, you remember Hannah and my eldest Courtney." Mike said gesturing to his kids.

"Hi." Courtney said with a wave, she looked a lot brighter than the last time they'd seen her. In fact all the Slattery family looked well.

"Hey, how are you?" Daniela asked her.

"Better, looking forward to eating all the food." She said with a smile.

"I bet you guys spent all morning in kitchen." Meylan said looking to the table, the fridge was also filled to the brim. He'd expected a small affair not a feast.

"Yep!" Hannah replied with a smile as they all sat down at the table with exception of Mike.

"Drinks?" Mike asked Daniela and Meylan.

"Water is fine for me." Daniela said, he gave a nod and looked Meylan.

"Meylan, a beer?" Mike offered.

"Sure." Meylan replied.

"Dig in." Mike told them as he went to get the drinks.

* * *

Tom watched as Ashley and Sammy came out their rooms into the living area. They looked so much older than he remembered. Sammy's floppy locks were cut into a short hairstyle that Tom normally wore when he used to be on duty, Ashley's hair was much longer than he could recall.

Tears welled his eyes, his throat became thick as he hadn't realised how much he had missed. Or how deeply he missed them, he had always assured himself that they'd be cared for. That they'd be happier without him, that they didn't need him and yet all he wanted was to take them back to Norfolk. But the demon voice in his head reminded him, he may be their father but he didn't have the right to rip them out of their life here.

"Daddy." Ashley said.

"Yeah." Tom said, both of them rushed at him, he knelt down on one knew and pulled them into his arms. He gripped them tightly as he loved them so dearly, and needed this. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner." he whispered to them.

The kids pulled back and he took a closer look at them. They looked as emotional as he was. So happy to see him. "You two look good." he told them, he pulled them back into his arms. "I missed you both so much." he whispered to them. He looked over his shoulder back at Andrea. He knew he could never repay her, he mouthed thank you at her. She gave a soft smile and moved deeper into the house to give them privacy.

* * *

"Mmm, best thanksgiving meal ever." Daniela told the Slattery family as she scrapped the last of part of what was her second serving of lunch.

"Probably your first too." Mike quipped, he took a sip of water. He looked on amused as he and Meylan had had sufficient after their first serving but Daniela was putting them to shame. But he couldn't feel too intimidated by it as it seemed to encourage the girls to eat their fair share of the food.

"Yes, I never thought marshmallows and sweet potato would compliment one another but I was pleasantly surprised." Daniela told him.

"We haven't even gotten to dessert." Meylan quipped.

"Hmm, I can see why you only do this once a year. It's delicious." Daniela told them with grin as she reclined back in her chair. "Thank you." she told them, she really enjoyed the meal and seeing Mike interact with his daughters and them. Not that the lunch was a test but it comforted her to know that everything she had endured had been worth it. She still found the concept of family as what Mike had with girls as a foreign concept but she was glad it existed. He truly loved them, wanted the best for them.

"I'd say anytime, but I got a figure to maintain." Mike quipped, he rose from the table clearing up empty dishes.

"I'll help." Meylan said as the girls had been about to jump up to take over.

"So, you still got your warrior princess outfit?" Daniela asked Hannah across the table.

"Yeah, you wanna to see it?" Hannah asked her, Daniela nodded as she was wondering what a normal home filled with love looked like. "Come on, I'll show you my room." she said with smile.

* * *

"What happened here?" Tom asked in amusement as he gestured to his own hair as reference to Sammy's hair. They sat around an old dining table in the kitchen sharing milk and cookies.

"Cadets." Andrea informed him when Sammy ducked his head sheepishly. He had been adamant from a young age that he'd have long hair forever. Tom looked at his son in surprise, he didn't think Sammy was interested in the Military.

"Air Force Cadets." Andrea added with an evil grin.

"Oh, break my heart buddy." Tom said clutching his chest and chuckling in mock playacting as though his heart was injured.

"They get to fly fighter jets." Sammy explained with a shrug.

"You want to fly?" Tom asked, he didn't mind what Sammy did as long as he was happy and dedicated to see it through. Tom would help him get where he needed to be.

"Maybe." Sammy said noncommittally before he chomped down on a cookie.

"If you want to fly, then you should do it." Tom told him, he looked to Ashley. "So let me guess, Army? Marines?" he asked.

"No, and no." Ashley answered.

"Politics?" Tom asked with a mock look of concern.

"Reality TV star." She deadpanned, Tom couldn't help but laugh as he knew she was just messing with him. At least he hoped so.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: I added in another OC, because I like everyone being happy and I'm just imagining him looking like Jeffrey Dean Morgan in my head. Sigh, he's so fine..._

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

* * *

"Are you staying for dinner?" Ashley asked, it was a few hours until then but it was clear the kids wanted to keep him for a while. A feeling that warmed him inside out, he knew he shouldn't have to feel like he wasn't wanted. But he liked it being reaffirmed that he was wanted after months of being told otherwise.

"I'd love to, would be ok if I invited a friend?" he asked them.

"Who?" Ashley asked making a face.

"Sasha, she came down with me as she had business at the old court house. I had said I'd have dinner with her." Tom said , he saw his children looked reluctant as they assumed he had planned to leave. "I hadn't expected to stay for dinner, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Tom said, he wanted to introduce her in a better way but he really couldn't leave her on the outside waiting for the 'right' moment.

"I think it would be great to see Sasha. Give her a call." Andrea said making the decision for them all.

"Yeah, it would be good to see her." Ashley said thoughtfully.

"She did keep her promise." Sammy added the two exchanged nods, Tom felt lost as he was missing something here. Sasha hadn't said anything to him.

"Promise?" Tom asked them.

"She promised that she'd bring you home. You're here." Ashley told him with a small smile, tears filled her eyes. Tom opened his arms and she rushed around the table into his arms. He pressed a kiss to the top of head as he held her.

"Hey." a voice called out, Tom looked up to the open back door to see a man standing there. He was tall and in his late forties with wavy short dark brown hair and 5 day old salt and pepper beard on his face. He looked at the scene before him and realised he was interrupting. "Sorry, I can come back." he said more to Andrea than the others.

"No, it's fine." Andrea said as she rose from her chair and went to the door. "How are my pipes?" she asked him, a light blush gracing her cheeks as the stranger smiled at her. There was a casual charm and warmth the man exuded and Tom could've sworn his friend looked flustered yet lulled by the man's presence. The kids seemed to know him as they weren't freaking out.

"They are all looking good. I turned the water back and the hole is covered, so you can let Bruno out." He told her as he leaned through the doorway, unconcerned about the dirty condition of his clothes and boots. Yet considerate enough to not step inside. He waited for Andrea's response as she just looked a little dazed, but it didn't last as she snapped out of it.

"Ah sorry, yes, thank you." Andrea said as she was back with them. She looked to Tom and then to Gabe, "My neighbour. Gabriel Jones. This is Tom Chandler, Ashley and Sammy's father." She said making the introductions somewhat awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you." Tom said with a nod.

"You too, I'd shake your hand but my hands are a little on the nose. So I'll head off." Gabe said before giving Andrea a lingering look. It didn't take a moron to know the man like Andrea. She was clearly interested yet not doing a thing about it.

"Or you could clean up and come back for dinner." Ashley suggested, Andrea shot her an unimpressed look before she smiled at Gabe. He just grinned as he hadn't missed any of it or the not so subtle interference.

"The more the merrier." Tom said, he would prefer it to be a small party but figured with Gabe at the table it would take some of the pressure off Sasha.

"Ok, I never turn down a free meal." Gabe said disappearing again, as soon as he was gone; Andrea gave Tom and Ashley a dark look.

"It's not happening." Andrea told her.

"Why not? He likes you and he fixed our toilet for free which is something you could've fixed yourself." Ashley told her, the mood lightening up in the room.

"She has a point." Tom said before Andrea could defend herself against Ashley's logic.

"Wipe that smile off your face and call Sasha." Andrea told him curtly. Tom pursed his lips and nodded mockingly.

* * *

"Ooo, may I have a unicorn sticker?" Daniela asked Hannah. Courtney, Meylan and Mike sat on the opposite side of the table watching in amusement as Hannah decorated Daniela's cast. All were stuffed with good food and taking a brief rest before dessert.

"Sure, I think right here." Hannah said as she placed the sticker on Daniela's cast. It was coloured in rainbow swirls with many star stickers, heart stickers and now one unicorn sticker.

"Mmm you are so right. It's perfect. Thank you. " Daniela told her as if she were inspecting sophisticated designer not that of a child.

"Glitter tape?" Hannah asked her, she was glowing from the attention and compliments from Daniela on her work.

"Do you have glue to go over the top? I don't want cover Joseph in Glitter." Daniela told her. Hannah looked to Meylan and then back to Daniela.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Hannah asked in a low voice. Her eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes." Daniela said with a wink at Meylan, he smiled. She loved that smile. She was enjoying herself being in the Slattery home but she also couldn't wait to get home with Meylan. Have him all to herself like she had the past few days.

"Are you going to get married?" Hannah asked her. Mike turned his chair and looked to Meylan with a grin as it was always fun to have the kids put his friends in the hot seat.

"I don't know, Joseph? Are we going to get married?" Daniela asked Meylan.

"Maybe, depends on the weather." Meylan replied with amusement before he took a sip of his coffee. She liked his answer as it wasn't a 'no' and he didn't look off put by the question.

"You should do it quickly cause it gets really cold in the winter." Hannah told them in a sage manner.

"We'll keep that in mind." Meylan said amused by Hannah who nodded while her father chuckled.

"You should have babies." Hannah added, Meylan choked on his coffee and Daniela huffed a laugh as this little girl had a lot of questions. Made her wonder where they were coming from.

"Hannah, it's not nice to tell people what to do." Mike advised his youngest daughter.

"But I could babysit for money. I'll be old enough then to look after babies." Hannah told Daniela in a matter of fact manner.

"Well, I'll keep you in mind but Joseph and I have only been dating a few weeks now. It's a bit early for us to have babies." Daniela told Hannah in a kind manner, a light blush graced her cheeks as she hadn't put her mind to it. But now the question it was out there she wondered what it would be like to have kids. Kids with Meylan, the mental image forming in her mind. A dream of normalcy she had never allowed herself to have before.

"How long would it take you?" Hannah asked her.

"I don't know, ask your father." Daniela said throwing the responsibility of that answer to Mike.

"Daddy?" Hannah asked.

"Until Daniela is 45 years old." Mike said without hesitation, Hannah's eyes went wide at the number as to her it sounded like forever.

"We got a while to wait." Daniela told Meylan, he just grinned.

* * *

Sasha smoothed a hand down the front of her loose singlet in black. She was hoping for femininity with a dash of 'I'm a cool' with her skinny jeans and lightweight cream long cardigan over the top. It hadn't mattered the first time they met but it did now. This time was different.

She wasn't a stranger making promises, she wasn't even their friend or a real family member but she had the potential. She really wanted them to like her as she knew it would cause problems if the kids didn't like her.

Sasha blew out a breath and decided it was time to woman up and get inside the house. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Barking sounded from the other side of the door. Sasha smiled wryly as there was one occupant ready to meet her. If the scratching and sniffing at the door was anything to go by.

"Coming!" Andrea's voice called through the door. Sasha stepped back as she knew the dog was going to have a field day with her. She was right as soon as Andrea opened the door the dog snuck through and was all over Sasha; happily greeting her as he sniffed at her. She tried to pet him but only ended up with him licking her hands.

"Sasha, so good to see you." Andrea said, she pulled Sasha in for a quick hug in greeting. Months of communicating developed a friendship between them.

"You too, how are you?" Sasha asked her, Andrea smiled warmly.

"All good, everyone's in the kitchen." Andrea said waving her in. "Gabe only got here about a minute ago." she added looking a little nervous.

"Gabe the Babe?" Sasha asked in a low voice, the unoriginal nickname she had given Andrea's neighbour. Her eyes lit up with excitement as Andrea blushed deeply and shook her head at Sasha.

"Please do not call him that to his face." Andrea told her in a low voice.

"What? you barely talk about him which tells me he has to be ridiculously handsome." Sasha said, not that Andrea gushed about the man. But she could read between the lines and the fact that Andrea was wearing a very nice outfit.

"You're a taken woman." Andrea told her.

"Just because I ordered, doesn't mean I can't admire the menu from a distance." Sasha said with a chuckle. Andrea wore an amused expression but still rolled her eyes. "How's it going?" Sasha asked in a low voice as she followed her inside.

"Good, I think the growing pains will come later." Andrea told her.

"Your home is beautiful." Sasha said as she took in the warmth of the house and it's interior. Andrea laughed and shook her head as the dog followed her.

"Thanks but it's kind of mess especially the kitchen." Andrea told her.

"Dad, you're doing it wrong." Ashley said, Sasha smiled as she came in just as the Chandler family were having a moment. Andrea was right. The kitchen was a mess as the three were covered in flour as they looked to be working on making Gnocchi. Sammy was pressing the tiny balls with a fork while Ashley was showing Tom how to make the potato dumplings.

"I'm doing it how you told me too." Tom said laughing, Sasha couldn't help but feel tears come to her eyes at the beautiful sight. All those sleepless months had paid off for this moment. He was home and with his kids, just as he should be. She blinked them back as Tom looked to her and smiled.

"Hey everyone," Sasha said with a smile.

"You all remember Sasha, Sasha you remember Sammy and Ashley." Andrea said, she then gestured to 'Gabe the Babe', this is Gabriel Jones." she said to the handsome man sitting at the dinner table watching the mayhem in the kitchen from a distance.

"Gabe." He corrected in good humour, he rose from his chair and even Sasha couldn't help but feel a little dazzled by his good looks. He was tall, strong and had a smile that said he had a really juicy secret to share followed by a joke that would make her laugh and forget her troubles. She could see why Andrea was spellbound by him. He only bestowed her a casual dose of attention while the rest of his charm was clearly all for Andrea.

"Nice to meet you, Gabe." she said shaking his hand.

"You too, if you want to save your outfit. I'd stay out of the kitchen." he advised her in what felt like a brotherly fashion, before he returned to his chair and sat back down.

"I'm not afraid of a little mess." she said, she deposited her handbag to the side of the room and moved up to the bench to look at their progress. Andrea retook her seat at the table near Gabe as the two were clearly wanting to give Tom and his kids time together. The two seemed to drift into their own world, so Sasha focussed on Tom and the kids, "So what is going on here?" Sasha asked.

"We're making Gnocchi, Daddy is hopeless." Ashley informed her in a matter of fact tone.

"I am not." Tom said defensively. Sasha smiled at how adorable the two were.

"You're rolling out the dough too thin." Sasha pointed out.

"See, told you so." Ashley told Tom in a smug manner.

* * *

Meylan held Daniela in his arms as they rested on the couch. The TV was playing some nonsense show that neither was paying attention to. They were lethargic from all the good food and company at Mike's place to do much of anything else. Well, that was a lie as Meylan was pretty sure he could get up and do a few things but lazing with Daniela was more appealing.

"I really want to make love to you but I'm so sleepy, I may snore." Daniela mumbled tiredly, Meylan couldn't help but laugh as he smoothed his hands over her body in a soothing manner. It was lulling her to sleep.

"We got plenty of time to catch up." Meylan assured her.

"Hmm, but no babies until I'm 45. Abstinence is key." she reminded him, they both chuckled. "You're very good at the girls asking all those questions." she added as she snuggled into him. Drawing warmth and comfort from him but also sneaking her good hand under his shirt.

"I've been around kids my whole life. My niece has no concept of privacy. She asks a lot questions." Meylan said.

"Really? like the ones we got today?" she asked him.

"And more personal ones, like where do I keep my penis? Do I keep it in a drawer like Mommy does? Can she eat her own shit cause it looks like chocolate." Meyla said with a grin as those were just the few coming to mind.

"I feel like I got lucky today." Daniela said as she laughed.

"There are worse, babysitting her; is educational." Meylan said in good humour.

"Sounds like good value to me." Daniela said with a smile as she liked the sound of his niece. She loved the idea of having a family and the life the Slatterys had. It wasn't perfect but there was warmth, respect and love. Something she had never had. She really wanted it with Meylan.

* * *

"Thank you for bringing him back." Ashley said as she hugged Sasha goodnight. Sammy had already done the rounds at the table saying goodnight.

"Always, and I'll always be here." Sasha promised her, before Ashley pulled away.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" Ashley asked Tom.

"I'm here until Monday and then I'm going back to Norfolk." Tom told her.

"You're not coming home?" Ashley asked with a frown.

"Home is Norfolk for me." Tom told her, he swallowed hard as it was tough to say it as he knew he was tearing Sammy and Ashley away from the only home they'd known for a while. Ashley looked torn between Tom and Andrea. Ashley obviously hadn't taken into to consideration that she and Sammy would have to leave Andrea.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." Andrea told her, Ashley gave a nod and left the room leaving the adults to finish up for the evening.

"Night Gabe." Ashley said as Gabe came out of the bathroom just as she was heading to her room.

"Night, Miss Ashley." Gabe said as he passed her to sit back down at the table next to Andrea. It had not been Andrea's choice but she seemed to relax into it through the evening. Sasha liked the look of them as a couple. But it hadn't stopped her from subtly interrogating him and taking a sneaky photo to run through facial recognition program and a background check when she returned to Norfolk. Not that she was worried, she just wanted to make sure Gabe didn't have any surprises lurking in the background.

"Andrea, I can never repay you." Tom said to her sincerely. It felt weird having Gabe there but he let it go as he wanted Andrea to know he deeply appreciated their friendship and what she had down for him. She had truly gone above and beyond the call of a friend.

"You can, just make sure your shit is dealt with and stowed before you take them on." Andrea said somewhat bluntly but he appreciated her for it.

"I'm getting there. I'd like to maybe have the kids alternate weekends or some kind of arrangement to make the transition easier." Tom said, trying to be diplomatic about it as he didn't want to tear the kids away from her.

"Tom, they are your kids. You don't have to ask me for permission." Andrea said with wry smile.

"I do, you're part of the family as much as I am." Tom told her.

"We'll work it out with the kids. I think it's easier for them to be involved in the discussion." Andrea said continuing with the conversation.

"Ok." Tom said agreeing with her as he felt at this point she understood his kids better than he did.

"So how are you? Really?" Andrea asked, now the kids were in their rooms. The adults could discuss topics without sugar coating it.

"I'm good, it's been tough but I'm going to look into a job this week." Tom told her, it was the plan.

"Can't stay idle for long?" Andrea asked with amusement.

"No." Tom replied with his own smile as he sat back in his chair.

"You know the President probably would employ you..." Andrea drawled, Tom knew about the offer and in a way it would be easier on the kids but in his bones... it wasn't the right call for him.

"No, Norfolk is better for me. Too many ghosts here." Tom said, Norfolk felt like home to him.

"I understand." Andrea said, as she could say the exact same thing for Norfolk. It was why she had stayed in St Louis.

"How are you? How's the new posting?" Tom asked her.

"I'd rather be deployed than dealing with Politics everyday but we all have to make sacrifices." Andrea replied wryly.

"They'll find a way of getting more ships out." Tom assured her.

"It's in the works." Andrea said in agreement, "Though, I'm thinking of putting up with my post and maybe adopting a couple of kids or becoming a foster home. I've loved having your kids here." Andrea told Tom.

"Sounds like a great idea," Sasha said in supportive manner as she could see it made Andrea glow with happiness at the idea of having kids in her life.

"That's what I told Andrea the other day." Gabe said with smile.

"I agree, but that could be a lot of exceptional CHENGs in the making." Tom quipped.

"Yes, I'll foster the future of the Navy." Andrea remarked dryly. "Do you guys want more coffee?" she asked, Tom and Sasha gave a nod as they wouldn't one more before heading back to their hotel.

"One more wouldn't go astray. Let me do it." he said rising from his chair before Andrea could. As he walked away, Sasha gave Andrea an excited yet pointed look. Andrea made a face at her that said 'shut up'. "You all drink coffee black, right?" Gabe asked from the kitchen.

"Sure do." Sasha replied with a grin.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

A couple weeks later,

"Wow, what's wrong with him?" Daniela deadpanned as she looked through the file Sasha had placed on the table during lunch with Azima and Daniela.

"Nothing." Sasha stated, Gabe the Babe was clean. He didn't even have a parking ticket to his name. She had never met a guy who didn't have something wrong with him. People were inherently flawed, this guy didn't seem to have any. It was weird, that he was so normal, clean and above board. Sure, he had a mortgage on his house ad a small business that was profitable. Nothing screamed dangerous or heartbreaker except that he'd been divorced once and widowed once but for a man at 50, it wasn't unusual post pandemic.

"That's good." Azima remarked as she sipped her ristretto with a serene vibe surrounding her.

"Isn't it suspicious?" Sasha asked her, she just kept wondering if there was something to worry about.

"Aren't you being a bit of Betty Buttinsky?" Azima asked with a smile as she was learning more American vernacular. "I think it's cute but if there's nothing to be found. It usually means there's nothing to worry about. Also Andrea can look after herself." she added with a shrug.

"Mm, he is delicious and most likely worth the heartache." Daniela mused as she was looking at the photo in the file.

"I'm just looking out for her." Sasha said to them.

"I think it's cute. Can you do a background check on Joseph for me?" Daniela said as she closed the file and handed it back to Sasha with a grin.

"He's fine, you have nothing to worry about. Now will you tell me what is up with your outfit?" Sasha asked her, changing the topic.

"I had work." Daniela told her as she looked down at her crisp white business shirt and belted waist high pencil skirt that ended at below her knees. She'd spent money that she should've been saving but it was necessary for her to look a certain way. It had paid off and soon she'd be able to afford a wardrobe to compliment it.

"You never dress up this much for your work." Sasha said, observant as always as Daniela was immaculately put together instead of a more relaxed casual look.

"Hmm maybe because I have a new job." Daniela told her and Azima with a winning smile.

"Go you!" Azima cheered with a smile.

"Congratulations, where?" Sasha asked.

"Department of English and Foreign Languages at Norfolk University. I'm going to be teaching Mandarin and Spanish as well as assisting in Russian, Korean and Arabic etc. It's not a big deal." Daniela said downplaying it, but really, it was a huge deal for her. Her first full time job in four years that wasn't going to have shady dealing, very little danger and something she knew would help set her up.

"Not a big deal?" Azima scoffed. "Look at you, all whatever." she added mockingly, Daniela gave a shrug.

"Please, anyone can learn a language. I would love to teach economics but apparently they don't need my assistance there." Daniela said.

"Means you and Tom will be working together. Do you even know how to teach?" Sasha asked in an amused manner.

"Not professionally, but I'll learn." Daniela said with a shrug.

"It's not that hard. I'm sure all the boys will flock to your classes if you continue to dress like that. You're like a walking wet dream in that outfit and heels." Azima told her as she looked Daniela over with an appreciative look.

"Awwh, you say the nicest things." Daniela told her.

"I agree about the teaching, once you find your bearings it'll get easier but still find it challenging, does Joseph know?" Sasha asked Daniela.

"I'm telling him tonight. I didn't want to say anything until the contracts were signed and I had a starting date." Daniela said warmed by her friends enthusiasm.

"We should celebrate with champagne and cake, right now." Azima told them, she rose her hand and signalled a waiter.

* * *

Later that afternoon,

"What are you making me cook?" Wolf asked Daniela as she hovered over him in the kitchen of their apartment. With her arm still in a cast, she had to rely on others to help her out on some of the basics like eating and getting around the place.

"Something for Joseph." Daniela told him as she looked into the bowl. Wolf sucked batter off his thumb. "Stop eating the batter. You'll make yourself sick." She told him.

"Tastes good." he told her, as he knew they were cooking a cake but he didn't know why. It wasn't the Captain's birthday. Yet, here they were baking a cake for the guy. As Sister-Brother bonding went; this was weird for him. But he would let it go as it was keeping Daniela out of trouble. "Why are we making Meylan a cake?"

"It's an apology cake. I used his electric razor on my legs the other day." Daniela informed him.

"Oh, that is disgusting." Wolf told her, making a face at her.

"It wasn't like I shaved my papaya with it." Daniela told him as she clearly didn't get it.

"I'm not going there with you." Wolf said as he shuddered at her euphemism as he didn't want to know. Now he just felt even weirder for helping her bake an apology cake.

"Ok, well can you focus and whisk." she said impatiently. He snorted a laugh at her as she was fairly uptight about following the recipe to the letter.

"Wow, you care about him." Wolf teased as he hadn't seen her so worked up about anything like today.

"Yes." Daniela said frustrated as he wasn't whisking fast enough for her liking.

"Didn't think you had it in you. But 3 weeks and you're head over heels or is it the concussion still acting up?" he asked jokingly, she gave him an unimpressed look.

"Don't be an asshole. I only have one arm." she told him, reminding him of her broken arm.

"You owe me a TV." He reminded her, the empty space in the lounge room was fairly obvious but he hadn't missed it. Too much. If anything it motivated him to get off his ass more. He knew in a couple more months, he'd be able to go back to full time work. He just needed to get his fitness level back up to his standard and be signed off by medical.

"It'll take me a couple of weeks but you'll get your TV. I got a new job, so that will help." She said casually, that Wolf nearly missed out that she had told him she had a new job.

"Congratulations, doing what?" he asked as he continued whisking the batter.

"Language teacher at the Norfolk University." she replied.

"Seriously?" he asked, surprised at the move of professions but if he were honest; he had no real image of what she should be doing.

"Yes, I speak a lot of languages and I'm very worldly. Also very well known business woman according to google. You should check it out." She said as she pushed the buttered cake tin in his direction. He dutifully dolled the batter into the tin.

"It was never in question. Just surprised, thought you were happy where you were." Wolf said.

"I am, but let's face it. I need something that will be a little more mentally stimulating. So I can stay out of trouble and I also get paid more." Daniela told him.

"Good for you, we should celebrate." He told her with a grin.

"Let's celebrate if I last the first week." Daniela told him.

"Sounds good." Wolf said as a knock sounded at the door. He went to answer and when he opened the door; he was gobsmacked. "Mum?" he asked in disbelief. She hadn't mentioned she would be visiting. Seeing her in the flesh, he smiled.

"Wolfie." his mother Cynthia said as she came into the apartment. She dropped her carry on bag to the ground and pulled into a warm hug. He had to admit there was some uncanny resemblance between her and Daniela in physical features that he hadn't put together until that moment. Yet there were many differences like hair and skin colour.

"How- when?" he asked Cynthia.

"Just luck." She said pulling back to look at him. "You look well, are you ok?" she asked him with motherly concern.

"Yeah, I'm good." he told her, he turned and gestured to Daniela who was standing frozen in the kitchen.

"Mum, this is Daniela. My roommate." he said making the introductions, he wanted to say she was his twin. To tell his mother who she really was but he kept his mouth shut out of respect to Daniela. He could see she wasn't ready.

"Daniela, so nice to meet you." Cynthia said.

"You too." Daniela told her, pulling herself together and plastering on a smile.

"You two are baking a cake?" Cynthia asked.

"My boyfriend likes cake." Daniela said lamely, she looked to Wolf. "We need icing sugar. I'm going to get that." she said as she made a hasty exit with her wallet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cynthia asked him after Daniela left the apartment.

"Tell you what?" he asked.

"You think I wouldn't recognise my own child?" she asked him, she looked so hurt by their mild deception.

* * *

"That's it. We have a full compliment." Mike said with a sigh as he piled all the files together. They'd gone through all the new recruit files and found fresh blood for the Nathan James. Now all they needed was the ship to be cleared from dry dock. The rest was all smooth sailing or at least that was the hope.

"Good, I'm sure the President will be happy. So how are you going to handle deployment?" Meylan asked him, Mike sat back in his chair and gave a shake of his head as he didn't know.

"Not sure, I'm thinking seriously about a permanent shore duty posting as it stands now, I'd have to put the girls into foster care if I was deployed. I'm not thrilled at the slightest chance of losing them to the system." Mike said honestly, as he was still mulling over what he was going to career wise to make things work for him and his kids.

"I wouldn't either." Meylan said.

"You'll get your Command back but on a better ship." Mike pointed out, a grin on his face as he poked fun at him. Meylan pursed his lips and pretended to not be amused.

"Mom always told me never to compare ships. Someone will end up disappointed." Meylan told him in a light and mocking tone.

"How's Daniela?" Mike asked changing topics.

"Good, she'll find out today if she got that job at the university campus in the city." Meylan said, Mike already knew as he was a character reference for Daniela on her resume.

"Her teaching the minds of the future. There's a horrifying thought." Mike joked.

"She's not teaching ethics, she's in the languages department." Meylan said with a smile as he wasn't worried in the least. But Mike did have a point, Daniela's views skewed into a grey area.

"With Tom, that should be fun. Your Missus and Sasha's Mister, while you're both here on the base." Mike said with a chuckle, the world seemed rather small but it was good to see it getting along. So far.

"Tom seems happy with his new job. Apparently he was very popular at Naval College back in the day as a guest lecturer." Meylan said.

"Yeah, I was surprised by his decision. I figured he'd be back in uniform." Mike said not judging Tom for his choices. "But I gotta say it would be interesting to hear Daniela lecture on Ethics and Morality instead of the pious, dry material they normal drill into the students' heads." Mike said thoughtfully.

"Wow, look who's warming up to my girlfriend." Meylan said mockingly. Mike gave a slight smile.

"The girls like her. Speaking of, I've gotta head off and pick them up from school." Mike said calling it a day. He rose from his chair and picked up his cover.

"See you tomorrow." Meylan said.

* * *

Daniela stood outside her apartment door with a bag of icing sugar. She didn't even need it but had to escape the apartment. She knew her mother would show up eventually, she had just planned to be somewhere else when it happened. She didn't want to know her mother, she knew it was stupid but she felt abandoned by her. She felt that she was too much like her father and her mother would hate her for it.

She was afraid her mother would pity her as well as dislike her as she hadn't been this brilliant woman. She had been a criminal and a rich one too. While Daniela felt she had changed, she just didn't think she could meet the standard next to her twin brother or half siblings who were all seemingly normal and perfect people.

But she didn't have a choice, she had to face her mother. She couldn't ignore the woman or a piece of her past that had been eluding her. She took a deep breath and opened the door; stepping in to find Wolf and their mother laughing over something.

"Hey, the cake turned out good." Wolf told her.

"Good, I got icing sugar." Daniela said feeling nervous, she never prepared herself for this eventuality.

"Excellent, now Wolf tells me that you're dating his commanding officer. He's very handsome." Cynthia said in a warm manner as she clearly didn't know the truth and Wolf hadn't told her. How could the woman not know? didn't a mother recognise her own child? Daniela felt like she was almost looking in a mirror except her Mother was like a preview of what was to come.

"I did not say he was handsome." Wolf said.

"It was implied." Cynthia told him with a sly grin, her Australian accent was thick and her tone rich like she was weaving a beautiful story every time she spoke. "Now, I'm going to help you make icing as I am a gold medallist in cakes for my council area." she told Daniela.

"Ok." Daniela said dumbly as what else could she say.

* * *

"Home, sweet home." Tom said as opened the door. The kids raced in not even taking a moment to soak in that they were home. Bruno chased Sammy into the house. "Ok." Tom said under his breath. At least they were happy to be home in Norfolk for the weekend.

Andrea had looked fairly upset as did Ashley about parting ways but it wasn't permanent. They had decided with the kids to have them finish out the school year in St Louis. Tom felt it gave them all time to adjust to the transition and for Tom to really get a handle on his life.

He didn't feel like he was going to fall off the wagon. He just needed to work through his anxieties and emotional turmoil, something he didn't want his kids to become a victim to. He knew they could see it. They knew he was a different man but they hadn't seen him at his darkest. He didn't want to lash out at them in his darker moments.

"You changed your room." Ashley said as she came back downstairs, she wore a frown on her face as she started moving around the house taking stock of the changes.

"I took down a few photos and packed up Mom's stuff. I kept it all and stored it up in the attic. I didn't throw anything away." Tom promised her.

"Why?" Ashley asked, her expression was pinched with pain as she clearly didn't like it.

"I thought you'd like it some day and it also hurt for me to look those things around the house. I'm not erasing her from our lives." he assured her.

"I know, it's tough for me too." Ashley told him, she moved to where the wedding photos used to hang, he'd replaced them with baby photos that included Darien and himself. He liked the photos as they were some of the best memories of his life that he remembered with good feelings. "I thought maybe you got rid of it because of Sasha." she added in a careful tone.

"No, Sasha told me to keep it all." Tom told her.

"You've known her a long time." Ashley stated.

"Yeah, she and I were together long before Mom and I met. We broke up because we wanted very different things at the time. We couldn't be what the other needed at that time in our lives." Tom said, giving her honesty but in brief terms as it was so long ago it barely mattered anymore.

"But Mom was?" Ashley asked as she sat down on the lounge, Tom joined her and sat on the other end.

"Mom ever tell you how we first met?" Tom asked, Ashley shook her head as the question hadn't come up.

"She t-boned my car and had the nerve to tell me that I ignored a 'Stop' sign when it was her who ignored road safety. She was late for work and had been doing her make up while driving. Luckily, only the cars were damaged but she convinced the cops that I was at fault." Tom told her with a grin.

"Did not!" Ashley said in disbelief.

"She did, your Mom was a terrible driver and she couldn't afford another strike against her licence." Tom told her, he chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah, she kind of was a bad driver," Ashley admitted begrudgingly.

"We spent two months arguing over insurance and who would pay what for repairs. Which shop to get the cars repaired in. Then she asked me out for dinner and the rest is history." Tom said with a smile, he knew it wasn't overly romantic but it had been at the time and he had to censure a lot of the information. He and Darien had a very passionate and confusing relationship that evolved into a beautiful marriage and life together.

"When did you know she was the one?" Ashley asked him.

"Probably about six months into our relationship. But I don't believe there is just 'one' person meant for one person. I think we have this huge capacity for love, to love others deeply. There's no ranking system. No one is supplanted or replaced." He sighed as he felt he was rambling and his thoughts were scattered, "It's just different and just as special. It's hard to explain." He said honestly.

"I think I get it." Ashley said.

* * *

"Hey, how was the airport?" Gabe asked Andrea as she got out of car. He was raking his front lawn but stopped to walk up to his side of the fence.

"It was ok," Andrea lied, it had been hard. She knew the day was coming when the kids would move on from her and back into Tom life full time. But it was tough. She had driven around for a couple hours gearing herself up for an empty house.

"Come on." Gabe told her, he motioned his head to his house. "I got you a gift." he told her.

"Not interested in your 'gifts'." Andrea told him dryly.

"It's rude to turn away a gift." He told her, with a charming smile as he was not put off by her prickly exterior.

"Why did you get me a gift?" she asked him as she moved to the fence and gave him a no nonsense look. She couldn't understand what he saw in her. Maybe because she wasn't easy to get, who knew.

"Cause, I knew the kids would be visiting their Dad and thought you might like something to cheer you up." he told her.

"If the gift is in your pants. Then you can keep it to yourself." Andrea told him.

"Promise, it's not in my pants." He told her, "This time." he added cheekily.

"Fine, let's see it." she said, not able to shake the smile on her lips at his mischievous humour.

"What's in my pants? Andrea, you minx." he joked, Andrea shook her head as she walked over to his side of the fence, she followed him up the front path to his house. He walked up the stairs and opened the door.

She was about to step in when he held up a hand stopping her. "Just stay here." he told her, she was about to quip that he was afraid of her being in his house when he gave a wolf whistle.

She frowned but then she heard the familiar sound of tiny paws and nails scrapping across the floor. A few seconds later, a small beagle dog came into view, it looked no older than two years old as it cheerfully came at them.

"You got a dog." Andrea said obtusely as she was wondering what her gift was. She knelt down to the ground and caught the dog in her arms as it excitedly licked and jumped at her.

"For you, her name is Ladybug. She's two years old or so. House trained and all up to date on her medical, spayed; just looking for a home and companion. Saw her and knew you two would get along." Gabe told her.

"You think I want to replace Bruno?" she asked him.

"You said you were thinking about fostering kids, why not adopt a dog? She's pretty charming and she loves you." Gabe said, he simplified her wishes in a way that was annoying but it was hard to be angry at him when the dog was so adorable and loving.

"You're an evil man." She told him as they both knew she was taking the dog. He crouched down beside her and reached out to pet the dog.

"I prefer thoughtful, kind and giving." He said correcting, he smiled in a wicked in way that made her heart flip flop and her insides melt.

"Thank you." She said as he had cheered her up and his gift was thoughtful.

"Thank me by letting me take you out to dinner tonight." Gabe told her with a grin. She looked down at Ladybug and pursed her lips; she knew it was a slippery slope saying 'yes' to Gabe but he did give her a dog and made her smile when she had needed it most.

"One dinner. Nothing more, and I'm not putting on a dress and no funny business." Andrea told him in a firm tone.

"Yes, Commander." he replied with a victorious grin.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

"Hey, how did it go?" Meylan asked after he and Daniela shared a quick kiss in 'hello'. He was surprised by the dinner invitation but made the effort to look extra good as Daniela warned him she had good news and her mother was here. He was surprised that Daniela hadn't been able to beg out of dinner but sensing the weird edge to her now. He was sure they weren't here by her preference.

"I got the job." she told him in a low excited tone. She gently gripped his shirt in her hands as he held her close, she looked so happy and damn she looked good; glowing with her joy.

"Congratulations!" he said, he wanted to kiss her again but they had an audience. The kiss he had in mind was not meant for an audience.

"Thank you, I start next week." She told him with a small dance. She ruefully pulled away from him to share him with the other occupants. Meylan smiled at Wolf who looked distinctly uncomfortable and the older woman who smiled warmly at him. He could now see the familial resemblance with the Taylors' and Daniela now that her mother was there. She looked like an older version of Daniela, but had a bohemian fashion style while Daniela was more classical sleek.

"Sir." Wolf said as they shook hands in greeting.

"Joe or Meylan. We're off the clock." Meylan reminded him. Wolf nodded as he gestured to the older woman.

"Captain- Joe Meylan," he said awkwardly unable to settle on one name. "This is my Mother-" Wolf started she came forward and hugged him. Meylan looked to Wolf who gave a shrug.

"Cynthia, you can call me Cynthia, are a very handsome man." She said as she pulled back and smiled at him. She even gave his biceps an appreciative squeeze before she released him. "Very nice." she murmured, Meylan felt a little uncomfortable as he felt like a piece of fruit being felt up to see if it was ripe to eat. He could see that Daniela did not like it.

"Thank you, Ma'am." he said casually, he decided it was best to play it cool. "Dinner smells good." he said changing topic.

"Yes, my son is an excellent cook even when he's being harangued by my daughter." Cynthia said with a smile, Daniela froze while Wolf looked unsure of what to do or say. "My children think I'm not observant. Something they inherited genetically from their father." she said to Meylan.

"You knew?" Daniela asked Cynthia, she looked to Wolf; feeling slightly betrayed and claustrophobic. "You told her?" she asked him, Meylan wanted to move to her side but knew it would be taken the wrong way by Daniela's mother. Daniela needed to stand on her own feet when it came to her family.

"No, I didn't." Wolf told her.

"It's like looking in a mirror, a much younger mirror. It's ok. We have time, I'm here for a month." Cynthia said as she tapped Daniela's cheek in a loving manner. But Meylan could see Daniela was not taking it that way. Hell, he didn't feel it was loving as there had been a cold edge to the woman's warmth.

"A month?" Wolf asked surprised by that little factoid.

"Yes," Cynthia said, "We'll talk about it another day. For now, let's enjoy this meal." She told them.

* * *

Sasha sat at the dinner table with Tom and the kids, it was a quiet affair. Incredibly quiet affair which made her wonder what was wrong or what she had done.

"The pizza is good." Sasha said trying to start a conversation. She wondered if it was a mistake to take up Tom's offer of dinner with him and the kids.

"Yeah, it's ok." Ashley replied.

"How are you settling in?" She asked.

"Bruno likes the house." Sammy told her.

"He's a good judge of character." Sasha replied, it earned her a small smile from the boy.

"Dad took down Mom's pictures." Ashley told her bluntly. Sasha felt like she had just stepped onto an emotional mine.

"Ashley, not now." Tom said calmly yet their was a note of tension in his shoulders.

"You're dating each other, she should know." Ashley said in a matter of fact tone.

"I do know, I admit it's partly my fault. I suggested that he make some changes, it's not about erasing your Mom from the home. It's that houses need maintenance and sometimes changing a space is needed. It isn't bad, in fact, sometimes it's good for us. Helps change our perspective. The other side of it, is that prolonged light exposure can destroy a photo. So it's good to rotate them, store some away to preserve them for the future." Sasha said diplomatically, which stumped Ashley as she had been angling for a fight.

"Oh, I guess so." Ashley conceded as she nor Tom had thought of that reason.

"Can I paint my room?" Sammy asked.

"You can choose a colour and we'll paint it together. But you have to live in it until you leave for college." Tom told him with a wry smile.

* * *

"So Joseph, what are your intentions towards my daughter?" Cynthia asked as they were eating dessert. Daniela had spent most of the evening staring at her plate pushing the contents around which was a shame given the food was delicious.

But obviously meeting her mother hadn't been a magical moment. Meylan could see why as her mother seemed very intent on interrogating him and throwing barbs at Daniela. He knew the former was motherly instinct in wanting the best for your children but the latter was not. The way she said 'My Daughter' there was a slight tone of disgust in her tone like she wasn't happy.

"Marriage, kids and all the fun stuff in between." Meylan said honestly, before he took a bite of his cake. Daniela's cheek went pink at his words and small smile grace her lips as she looked to him. He caught her hand under the table and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Have you been married before?" Cynthia asked in a real mother hen manner. Meylan looked at her wondering the best answer as it wasn't the older woman's business. So he decided to avoid answering altogether until Daniela spoke.

"Does it matter?" She asked Cynthia.

"I'm just curious. I'm learning so much this evening." the older woman said with a dry lilt. "Like how my daughter followed in my ex's path and grew up to be a very lucrutive criminal." she said with disappointment as she glared at Daniela. It was clear the sins of the father were being placed squarely on the daughter's shoulders. The woman wasn't letting Daniela off the hook, something Meylan couldn't understand as Wolf was a fair minded individual and had managed to get along with Daniela. Why couldn't her mother be the same?

"This cake is delicious." Meylan said changing the topic, not for the first time.

"I'm not ashamed of my past. It's made me who I am, you should be the last to judge anyone. You abandoned me and kept Wolf out of spite." Daniela said, as she could no longer let dogs lie.

"I didn't abandon you. Your father had money and power. He took you to punish me and then I was told you both died. You however knew the truth for years and never sought me out." Cynthia said clearly past and present pain eating at her.

"Mum, stop." Wolf said as he was fed up with the less than subtle digs that became real jabs as Cynthia became deeper into her cups.

"I always speak the truth, it broke my heart when I was told you died. Your name isn't even Daniela. Your name-"

"Enough!" Daniela threw her napkin onto the table. "I don't care about my 'real' name, I never used it. And yes, I know what it is and that girl never existed. As for your accusation? I did reach out, who do you think paid for those stupid scholarships to educate your offspring? Who saved Wolf from being beheaded as an act of revenge? ME! I DID! Now, I've spent my whole life being a disappointment, never good enough, never enough. Yet always under someone's thumb. I'm finished with all of it. Screw you and your family, to think you're above me. So, I think it's best you just keep believing your first daughter is dead and move on with your life. It's clear you are capable of that much." Daniela told her, she rose from the table and shook her head.

Cynthia sat in her chair looking pale and distraught. Wolf pressed a hand to his eyes while Meylan wasn't sure what to do. He did know he should keep his mouth shut.

"I hope you enjoy your visit with your son and Wolf. Rent will be in the mail." She said, she walked for the door. Meylan and Wolf shared a look and both knew how this was going to roll. No words were needed as Meylan followed Daniela out the door.

She raced for the elevator and Meylan caught the door just before it closed. The doors sprung open and Meylan saw Daniela was pale and in distress. She unbuttoned her shirt and shook at the collar as her chest heaved.

"I'm sorry." She said as she struggled to breathe. Meylan stepped into the elevator and placed his hands on her arms. He gently rubbed up and down as she was just shaking hard and panicking.

"Just breathe," he told her in a soothing manner, he breathed with her; showing her how to slow her breathing down. "It's not exactly normal for families to reunite like that. You're also entitled to feel what you're feeling and to bite back." he said as he continued to rub her arms. She gave a nod as she was starting to breathe better.

"I was such bitch." She said, she leaned her head onto his shoulder; soaking up his strength and warmth. He wrapped his arms around her, cocooning her in his strength.

"Anyone would be given the circumstances. Why don't we go for a walk?" he asked as he hit the button for the ground floor.

"Get a stiff drink?" She asked wryly. She could use the drink. She gripped him tight as he was her anchor.

"Ice cream. Cookies and cream with caramel sauce." he suggested. That seemed to get her attention as she smiled at the idea.

"Yes." she said as that sounded perfect to her, "Then back to your place?" she asked, He gave a nod.

"Yep, I'll do what I did on the fifth date. Take your mind off it all." He said with a sly grin, Daniela returned the smile and playfully tugged on his shirt.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that more than Ice cream." she murmured against his lips before they kissed.

"I prefer we walk off this tension and I want ice cream." He told her between kissed.

"Ok, but only because you love me." She said, she pulled back with a grin as they hadn't said they loved one another to their faces. But they knew, they didn't need a special moment of clarity as they felt it in their bones.

"I do, you love me too." he said.

"I do." She said with a grin as she loved him and the way he made her feel. For being here with her and saving her from what was a horrible dinner to going out for ice cream.

* * *

"Sorry about tonight." Tom said to Sasha as he walked her to her car.

"It's ok." Sasha said.

"It was weird." Tom stated, as there was no better word to describe it.

"Yeah, it was." Sasha admitted with a small smile.

"It's just tough for us all to be back." Tom said making his excuses.

"Without Darien." Sasha added, she wasn't upset. She knew it wouldn't be perfect all the time and was fine with it. Whatever Ashley and Sammy were going through would pass. They were just going through a lot of changes. She knew what that was like.

"Yes, but in time we'll adjust. The kids will adjust as I'm good. You know that right?" he asked her.

"I understand it's not easy. I'm good. I know where we stand with one another." Sasha said as they reached her car.

"Where is that?" Tom asked out of curiosity as he wanted to know if they were on the same page. He knew they were but wanted to hear the words.

"You love me, I love you. We can work through all the details later." She told him.

"But you're still leaving me." Tom said mockingly, Sasha chuckled.

"It's best you be with your kids. Give them time to get used to me hanging around." She said, Tom couldn't help himself. He lowered his mouth the last few inches that separated them and he kissed her.

He heard Sasha sigh as his lips covered hers, and it was that little breathless sound, he loved that sound and the feel of her pressed up against him. He deepened the kiss, knowing this was all he was going to get. Tonight. So he was going to savour it. Sasha kissed him back so passionately for a few moments before she pulled back, away from him and smiled.

"Goodnight Tom," She said, he opened the driver side door for and she got in.

"Night, call me when you get home." He said as he closed the door, he stepped back and watched as Sasha drove away for a few seconds before he went back inside.

* * *

Meylan slowly spaced teasing kisses between licks and soft bites as he worked his way down her body. He wasn't normally the kind of guy who left a mark, but with Daniela, he couldn't help himself. She didn't seem to mind, in fact she relished it. His only goal right now was to make her remember how good the sex was and block out any bad emotions still creeping in that beautiful head of Daniela's.

Daniela gave a moan as he sucked her skin against his teeth, leaving behind little love bites wherever he passed. She took hold of his hair and guided him where she wanted him to go. A smug grin stretched his mouth as he gave in to her wishes and suckled her breasts as she demanded. Even in bed, she wasn't passive and fuck- it was hot.

Fingernails bit into his scalp, and her whole body shuddered beneath him. Meylan lingered only long enough to sate her before he pressed her thighs wide and settled between them.

The scent of her arousal filled the air and made him ache with the need to taste her. He knew firsthand just how sweet she was and how her sexy moans made his head swell. Both of them.

She hadn't let go of his hair since he started his onslaught, Meylan loved it. He knew just where to go and what to do. He kissed a path to her hip, in the hollow between her hip bone and her stomach. With a light touch, he ran his tongue along the area until he found just the right spot, the one that made her twitch and gasp every time he touched it.

Daniela hissed and her grip tightened, telling Meylan that he'd hit gold. He sucked her skin as he slid two fingers and stroke her, teasing her just a moment before he eased his way right inside, nice and easy.

Her muscles tightened around his fingers and he sucked harder, tightening his teeth against her skin just a bit. Just enough to let her feel it. A rush of wetness drenched his fingers, and a long, slow cry bubbled up out of her throat. Her body contracted, then shuddered, and the grip around his fingers tightened as an orgasm shook her body.

Meylan smiled in victory, but he wasn't done yet. Not even close. While the climax was still shimmering through her, he found her clit and flicked his tongue over the distended little button. His fingers filled her while his knuckles grazed against her sweet spot with every stroke.

She hadn't even caught her breath from the last orgasm before he was driving her toward the next. He'd never get enough of hearing her like this, never get enough of feeling her clench around his fingers, or his cock.

As he pulled the second climax from her body, Daniela nearly ripped his hair out. She was panting and tugging hard at his hair to get him to take her.

That was more than fine with him. He found a condom in his pocket, shed his jeans, and covered himself before Daniela came to her senses. He flipped her onto her stomach and slid into her from behind, just like he'd been aching to do since the moment he saw the idea darken her eyes with lust.

She was soft and wet from her orgasm, and he slid in so easy it was like breathing. Her body was hot against his, hot around his, and so tight it had him panting.

He buried his nose in her hair and breathed deep. She smelled so fucking good, tasted even better. He nudged her hair aside and kissed her neck as he started moving inside her. Long, slow thrusts that wouldn't irritate her sensitized tissues but would keep her nice and hot and aching for more.

Soon, Daniela was shaking again, struggling to pull in a full breath. Meylan rolled them to their sides and stroked her hip, finding that spot he knew made her crazy. His fingertip hit the place he had marked with his teeth, and she twitched as if he'd applied an electric current.

"Fuck, so good," she murmured as this was exactly what she needed.

"You're going to like what I do next. I promise." he replied smugly and to prove his point, he pressed his hips forward and locked hers in place so she had no choice but to accept his deep thrust. She moaned, and her hand fisted in the sheets. She was close, which was good, because Meylan wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer and he needed to hear her come for him just one more time.

Sweat dripped down his back as he worked to bring her pleasure while staving off his own impending orgasm. That telltale shudder shook her body, and he knew she was close. He reached around and cupped her breast, catching her nipple between his fingers. She went tense, and her toes curled against his shins as the first wave of her climax washed over her.

The sound she let out was a clear, shimmering cry of pleasure, and it sent Meylan right over the edge. Her body rippled around him, squeezing his cock so hard he lost control. He thrust into her, rolling her onto her stomach so he could ride her harder, deeper. Sizzling currents raced through his blood and sent shock wave of release through him.

Minutes later, he regained enough conscious thought to realize he was crushing Daniela. He rolled off, regretting the need to leave the sweet clinging heat of her body. He wrapped the spent condom in tissue and tossed it in the trash. Even that much effort made his arms shake.

Sweat cooled on his chest and thighs as Daniela rolled over and curled against his side. Meylan held her close and refused to let himself think about anything more than the pounding of his heart. Every time he started thinking, he got himself into trouble, and he wasn't willing to sacrifice even a second of this time with her, right here, right now.

Much later, in the evening, Daniela rose up over him with that wicked smile back in place.

"My turn," she told him as she moved down his body and slid her lips over his cock. Meylan didn't think he had any starch left in him, but Daniela proved him wrong. One swipe of her tongue and he was hard again, throbbing with need and ready to let her do as she pleased.

She did, and although he wasn't sure he was going to live through it, he didn't really mind.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

"She's different." Meylan said diplomatically as he and Daniela sat up in bed the next morning. She was wearing one of his T-shirts and looked fucking delectable in it with her hair up in a messy bun. He had a hand rested on her thigh that she had draped over his lap, his thumb slowly and softly stroking her skin while his other hand held a cup of coffee.

They were talking about Daniela and Wolf's mother and last night. A conversation topic that had drifted in as they were planning their weekend. Daniela clutched her own coffee with her good hand looking rather shell shocked. It was strange to see her so dazed but understood why. he was grappling with her own identity and getting truly acclimated to life. Yesterday, she had met her mother but she hadn't been ready.

"I don't think I can go back to my apartment." Daniela said honestly as she felt stressed every time she thought about the woman. She had dealt with many unlikable people but she hadn't figured her mother being one of them. "I always imagined what she would be like, how it would feel to meet her. I had her investigated, she was so loving and kind to her other children. I wanted to get to know her and she's just so self righteous, rude and hurtful. Wolf kills people for a living and he's perfect. But me? I'm the equivalent of Hitler in her eyes and I didn't even commit genocide." Daniela said in disbelief.

"I doubt she thinks that." Meylan said, Daniela threw him a look of disbelief. But he continued on, "She just needs time to get over the past and realise it can't be changed. Maybe, if she can do that, then she might get the chance to know the woman I know and love." Meylan assured her, he set his coffee cup aside and pulled her closer.

"She can't look past the fact that I'm a criminal." Daniela said, it hurt her deeply to be rejected by a woman she barely knew beyond an investigation report.

"Was a criminal, you did your time and honoured your agreements. That means something." Meylan told her.

"If she won't except me, then how will your family be? They'll hate me too." Daniela said as she started to Paddy plow the whole scenario in her head but Meylan caught her free hand before it rubbed the skin at her temple raw. He brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"My family is different, all they'll care about is if you make me happy and that you want to have a lot of babies as my Dad wants loads of grandkids." Meylan said, it earned him a slight smile at the gender reversal on his parents' wishes but it was true. His Dad wanted him to have a parcel of kids adopted or born. The old man didn't care while his Mom wanted him to just follow his dreams but have a stable job.

"What about your Mom?" Daniela asked.

"She wants me to have a stable job and be happy." Meylan assured her.

"They both sound amazing compared to my Mum. God, she felt you up." Daniela said, her eyes wide as she looked like she was panicking. Meylan took her cup away from her and placed it next to his.

"That was uncomfortable for me too." he admitted, he lifted her into his lap; so she was straddling him, "But you respected my personal and work space until I was ready to be felt up." he added with a sly smile. It earned him a slight curling of Daniela's lips before he continued. "You both needed to meet in a very different way." he said in a more serious manner.

"She's going to be here for a whole month. Would it be ok if I stayed here?" she asked him in a whisper.

"Yeah, of course." He answered without hesitation. It wasn't the hurt or distress that made him say 'yes'. It was purely that he wanted her by his side when he went to be bed and to be with him when he was at home.

"Thank you." Daniela said, relieved by his answer; she smoothed her hands down the front of his chest enjoying the feel of his skin. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure," Meylan replied.

"Are you married?" Daniela asked him, she knew he didn't wear a ring but she had seen how he'd frozen at dinner last night.

"No, widowed over two years now." He answered as he wanted to tell her, there just no way of bringing up naturally in conversation. He also didn't want to delve deeply into it but he knew at some point he'd take her to San Diego to meet his parents. She would find out then, so it was better for him to tell her first as it wasn't a secret.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She told him sincerely.

"Thank you." He said, he cleared his throat and pasted on a smile as he didn't want to think of his loss. It was in the past, while Daniela was here. "I was thinking you'll need some wardrobe space and a couple drawers. Something we can do today, after breakfast." he said as he rubbed his hands up her back. She gave him a small beautiful smile like she had been offered the world.

"I'd love that." she told him.

"That arm cast stinks." Meylan informed her, lightening the conversation even further.

"Your fault." she said with a chuckle.

"My fault?" he asked her.

"You made me sweaty with all the hot sex." Daniela explained to him, Meylan smiled before he wore a 'aha' expression.

"Right, yeah all my fault." he said proudly.

* * *

Tom pulled his sneakers on and looked at Bruno who sat before him. He gave Tom big puppy dog eyes and wagged his tail obviously wanting something. What that was? Tom did not know.

"Hey Bruno, you want to go for a run?" Tom asked him, he could have sworn Bruno smiled at him and raced to front door, his tail wagging excitedly." I guess that's a yes." Tom mumbled to himself. He picked up the leash from the side dresser in the hallway and clipped it onto the dog's collar. "Ok, come on buddy, let's go." He said as he opened the door. Bruno pulled on his lead and looked at Tom impatiently for him to catch up.

He chuckled at the dog's exuberance "I'm coming, relax." he told the dog, but Bruno was not one to relax. Now he was on a leash and outside, he wanted to explore.

* * *

"Coffee?" Gabe asked as he walked into the bedroom with two cups. Damn, he looked good in her house; he was still the image of masculinity even in nothing but her floral silk robe and his hair mussed up.

"Thank you." Andrea said as she pushed up in her bed, keeping the blanket and sheet to her chest. She pushed her bed hair away from her face and took the cup of coffee on offer and drank a sip. Savouring the flavour as the caffeine kicked in. They were riding on less than two hours sleep. Something she wasn't going to complain about or regret as she had relished the entire evening.

"Should I have snuck out after midnight like a Cinderfella?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, smiling like a very satisfied man.

"No, it's just been a while. I'm not one to jump into bed with man on the first date." she admitted before she took another sip. She purposefully looked into her cup so she wouldn't see his reaction. Her cheeks were burning as he was the first man she had slept with since her husband. He was also the first man who had taken her out for a date since she had become a widow. She had to admit, she had forgotten what it was like to be genuinely attracted to another man and vice versa. She wasn't fooled by the lust some sailors suffered during long deployments. As she knew it was just hormones and stress, nothing tangible but what happened last night. It was mind blowing, beautiful and pleasurable in every sense of the word.

"I'm honoured." he said half amused and sincere.

"Don't get a big head over it." Andrea told him, he gave her a slightly upset and serious expression but his eyes twinkled with humour.

"I'm going home to write in my diary about this, would it be weird if I took your last name?" he asked her, Andrea rolled her eyes at him, "I dot my name with Hearts." he added. Andrea picked up her pillow smacked him over the head with it, which only made him laugh and snatch it away from her.

* * *

"Morning Mum," Wolf said as he handed her the coffee he poured for himself.

"Thank you Sweetie." Cynthia said as she took the cup of coffee and saturated with sugar and milk before taking a sip. "Your Sister didn't come home last night." she remarked, though it sounded like an accusation.

"Didn't expect her to." Wolf said as he poured a second cup for himself and took a sip.

"She really didn't like me." Cynthia stated, Wolf snorted a laugh as that was an understatement.

"I'm not getting between you two. I'm not going to be your middle man. You really had it coming last night, you were cruel and I've never seen you be cruel before." Wolf informed her.

"You don't understand." Cynthia told him, how could she possibly explain how her past came back to the present. Emotions she had long since buried where pulled back to the surface and emphasised.

"You can't pull some bullshit about I'll know how it feels when I have kids of my own. It's wrong to paint her with the brush as our father." Wolf told her.

"He was not your father and you don't know who he is." Cynthia told him.

"Neither do you. You knew him from over 40 years ago. Right now, He's dead and I do know who he was and Daniela isn't him. She's her own person and sure we mucked up the whole reunion but I think now it's best we just keep to our corners." Wolf told her.

"I agree, I should go home." Cynthia said agreeing.

"No, you're here. I want you to stay." Wolf said, he did and he knew Daniela would understand. She wasn't one to demand a person take sides otherwise she would have done so last night. "Please?" he asked his Mum.

"Ok, I'm sorry." she told him.

"We all have our issues Mum. We'll figure out how to bring Daniela into the Taylor fold but for now, I think it's best we all just-"

"Keep our distance. I agree." Cynthia finished.

"You could write her an apology letter." Wolf added.

"I thought you were going to stay out of it?" Cynthia drawled mockingly, Wolf smiled and gave a shrug.

* * *

"Do we have to hang out with Sasha all weekend?" Ashley asked Tom over breakfast. Tom paused in his eating to look at his daughter. He had thought Ashley and Sammy liked Sasha.

"No, I didn't plan anything with her." Tom replied, which was true. He had tried to plan something but Sasha had told him that the first few visits should be about him and the kids gelling together as a family. She shouldn't be there as he didn't need her as a buffer. Something she had really pegged him on as he'd hoped she could act as the 'normal' adult and relate to the kids when he couldn't.

"Good," Ashley said, she then amended herself as she saw Tom's expression, "I mean, I like her, Dad. She's cool but I want to spend time more time with you. Just you, me and Sammy." Ashley said, Tom couldn't be upset about that as he'd been used to Ashley being all about her Mom and hanging out with her.

"You feel the same?" he asked Sammy, the kid looked up from his comics and gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Sasha's cool but yeah, it'd be cool if we got to hang out." Sammy said.

"Ok, not a problem, it'll just be the three of us." Tom said.

"Cool," Sammy said, "Can we go to the park and through frisbee with Bruno?" he asked.

"Sure, we'll pack a picnic and make a day of it." Tom said with a smile.

* * *

"I sent in reinforcements as you Military people would say to get my clothes but knowing my luck I'll end up with nothing but lingerie." Daniela quipped as Meylan came out of the shower.

"I'm happy with that." Meylan said with a chuckle.

"My work might not like that though." Daniela mused, Meylan grinned as he pulled on some clothes. "You know, you could stay naked and hang out with me." she offered.

"Wish I could, but I got to wrap up a few things at work. I'll only be a couple hours." he told her.

"Ok, don't enjoy yourself too much." she told him, before he gave her a long, enjoyable kiss goodbye.

* * *

"Azima, you're here for Daniela?" Wolf said in surprise as he opened the door to find her there. He wondered how she got past security and then remembered it was Azima. The one thing he learned about working with her was that she always got her way.

"I need an outfit and Daniela said I could raid her closet. You mind if I get it? I didn't want to disturb her weekend with the Captain." Azima said, Wolf knew she wasn't here to raid Daniela's wardrobe for herself but to save Daniela from facing their mother.

"By all means, come in." Wolf said, he made a mental note to send Azima out the door with Daniela's purse. "Azima Kandie, My mum; Cynthia." he said making introduction.

"Aren't you a glamorous amazon." Cynthia said with a smile. Wolf cringed as he wished his mum would just act normal around his people.

"Thank you," Azima said preening from the compliment.

"Mum." Wolf warned.

"It's a compliment. How do you know one another?" Cynthia asked looking between Wolf and Azima.

"Daniela's friend and we work together." Wolf explained.

"We're not friends?" Azima asked Wolf, "You told me, that we were a well oiled machine and your dreams-"

"We're friends. You were getting a jacket." Wolf said cutting Azima off before she gave his Mum any ideas of them being a couple. Especially given Azima hadn't given him the time of day when they were on the ship let alone when they were off it. Though, he had been shot and in critical condition. So not his A-Game.

"Actually I want to raid her closet. Daniela constantly borrows my clothes which is great as it saves me doing laundry." Azima corrected him, but she looked at his mother with amusement. "But it can wait, as I'm sure Mrs Taylor has many stories I'd love to hear." Azima said with a grin.

* * *

A couple hours later,

"Thank you." Daniela said to Azima as the woman handed over a duffel bag of her belongings to her as well as her purse. The woman was a life saver in letting Daniela be a complete coward in avoiding her mother.

"It's ok, your Mumma is a lot fun." Azima told her as she sat down on the lounge next to her with her usual flair. Much like a graceful cat laying down.

"Like a water boarding session." Daniela mumbled as she looked through the bag taking stock. She had enough to get by for the a while.

"I would be grateful to have my family back." Azima said.

"I know, I'm sorry but it's complicated." Daniela told her as she closed the bag and placed it on the ground.

"I know, she told me everything about what happened between her and your father to last night." Azima said with empathy.

"Yet, she knows nothing of me." Daniela told her.

"She thought you were dead, she tried to find you but she lost you. It happens. The world is cruel to it's children. But you know that you don't owe her anything, just as she owes you nothing." Azima said laying it out for her, in a way allowing Daniela to release a burden she had felt laying heavily on her shoulders.

"Yeah, it's tough for me. I didn't grow up like everyone else. I had privilege but no real sense of family or home. Family and friends are people you use and vice versa. You don't care for them beyond what they can do for your status and business. Anyway, it doesn't matter. Thank you for this." Daniela told her.

"Anytime." Azima told her.

* * *

"Are you going to marry Sasha?" Ashley asked Tom as they watched Sammy and Bruno mess around on the grass in the park. It was a beautiful day even if it was a little chilly.

"At some point, yes but nothing is set in stone." Tom replied, figuring honesty was best in this situation. "Would it bother you?" he asked.

"Not sure, she's cool but I don't know her. I don't want another Mom." Ashley told him.

"I would be marry Sasha because I love her, not to give you another mother. You had Mom, not for as long as I'd like, and I'd never try to replace her for you. You also have plenty of strong female role models to mirror. If you needed them, I have friends who are adults and female who'd be more than happy to talk to you about girl stuff." Tom said, the last part coming out awkwardly. He knew he'd have to put on his big boy pants and at some point have to talk about periods, boys and sex. But today wasn't that day, he hoped as he just wanted her to be his little girl for as long as he could.

"I'm trying to be open minded. Andrea told me that it was unrealistic to expect you to be alone forever. That you're allowed to have girlfriends and stuff." Ashley told him.

"It's also not easy that I disappeared and came back with a girlfriend?" Tom offered.

"No," she replied, she gave a huff, "But I get it, I mean I don't understand completely but I think I deserve the truth." Ashley told him.

"Ashley, it's a lot to take in." Tom told her.

"I don't care. You were gone for months-"

"I was kidnapped and held prisoner. I became addicted to drugs, I was saved by Sasha and the Nathan James. I'm working with the help of a sponsor and a few other people to get myself back in order. It's not been easy and I didn't want you or Sammy to see it." Tom told her, telling her part of the truth but not all of it.

"Oh." Ashley said as she digested what he was saying.

"Yeah, I'm not perfect but I'm doing my best to be here and be the father you both need. I'd prefer Sammy not know, not yet but that's the gist of it all." He told her.

"But you said drugs are bad." Ashley said as she tried to rationalise what he had shared with her and the father she'd known. The rules he had put in place that he had involuntarily flouted.

"Yes, they still are and you shouldn't do them. I just want to put the past behind me and move on with you guys." he told her.


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: Thank you all for coming with me on this fun journey and for all the lovely reviews! I had fun and hope you all did too :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

* * *

Four weeks later,

Cynthia sat in the back as Daniela gave a lecture on 'The Art of Business Negotiation' to a full hall. It was an open lecture so anyone could come and listen. She had spent four weeks pestering and hovering over her son and due to state of the international flights, hers had been overbooked and she'd been bounced to a flight later in the week.

"I'm sorry." a guy called out as he raised his hand, Daniela paused in her talk and looked to him.

"If you were, you wouldn't say as much. What is your question?" Daniela asked from the stage. laughter teetered through the crowd. Cynthia smiled at the woman had real stage presence and connected well with the students as she took their questions and criticism in her stride. She also wasn't afraid to put someone in their place with a slick burn.

"That's time, thank you all for coming." Daniela told them all 20 minutes later, closing up the impromptu Q&A of the lecture. The crowd applauded her and the lights turned up as the students and visitors left the hall. Cynthia pushed out of her chair and made her way down to the stage.

"Great lecture, the students really ate it up. I think we should do it again, maybe a write up a short 3 week course for students to opt into." An older man in a dapper suit told Daniela as she picked up a folder into her arms.

"Thank you, I'll consider it and get back to you." Daniela said blooming under the compliment. Cythnia waited until her daughter was free before she stepped in her way.

"That was a very thought provoking lecture." Cynthia told her.

"Thank you." Daniela told her in a slightly cold but polite manner. It pained Cynthia that things were so strained between them but it had been her fault. Which was why she had come to the lecture, she knew it would take more than a letter to fix things between them but it was a start.

"I just wanted to drop by and see you." Cynthia said as she had four weeks to try and think of what to say to fix things.

"I wish I could chat but I have a class to get to." Daniela told her, it was the truth.

"I assumed as much, so I wrote a letter. I was hoping when you get a free moment you could read it. My address is on the envelope and my email inside. I was thinking maybe we could try for a clean slate. But take our time getting to know one another before we meet again." Cynthia said as she held out the envelope to her.

"Ok." Daniela said as she reluctantly took the envelope and tucked it into her folder.

"I'm sorry for how everything happened." Cynthia said sincerely.

"I appreciate it. I do but I really have to go." Daniela told her.

"Ok, I'll let you go." Cynthia said as she was clearly stressing Daniela out and didn't want to upset her any further.

"Take care, Mrs Taylor." Daniela said sincerely, Cynthia nodded and watched Daniela walk away.

* * *

"No Bruno, that is not a toy." Sasha said as she pried the cord of her hair straightener from his mouth. She gave a sigh of frustration as the cord was mangled to death by the dog's teeth. She needed it as she wanted to look sleek tonight for University fundraiser dinner tonight. Tom and all the teaching staff had to show up and show off to donors to keep the University funded.

"He chewed my hair straightener to death too?" Ashley asked her as she came to the bedroom door and looked on in amusement.

"He's evil. That's a $300 straightener." Sasha bemoaned, the straightener had survived a pandemic and multiple mission to be killed by an enthusiastic dog. "It can be fixed." She said, she hoped as much anyway.

"Really?" Ashley asked her.

"Yeah, I'll just replace the cord. It's not a big deal." Sasha said, but it was a big deal as she couldn't fix it in time for tonight. She still had to get changed as her dressing robe was not going to cut muster.

"You can borrow my straightener, if you want. But your hair looks pretty with the curls." Ashley told her. Sasha touched her hair a little self conscious as she was told by her mother on multiple occasions that curly hair was unruly and wild. Sleek and flat was always best in her mother's mind and it had stuck in Sasha's mind and how she presented herself all her life.

"Thank you, it's my natural hair. I usually have it chemically straightened but got lazy." Sasha told her, she normally blow dried her hair straight after a shower, so it was rare for anyone to see her with curly hair. But she had been so wrapped up in getting ready with shaving her legs, her make up; she had let it dry naturally.

'My hair just frizzes." Ashley said in a defeated manner.

"All hair frizzes, it's one of our many curses as a women." Sasha told her, she picked up a spare bottle of her favourite hair serum. "But this is my secret weapon and a really good straightener and hair dryer." she told Ashley, tossing it to her.

"Cool." Ashley said as she caught the product and inspected it. The two had formed a friendship over the past month. It had started out rather strained but once they learnt one another's boundaries it had smoothed out. The real test had come when Sasha moved in a couple weeks ago, but they all weathered it well.

Ashley understood that Sasha was the adult in their relationship and Sasha would always be on Tom's side when it came to decisions or rules being laid down. She also learnt Sasha wouldn't be guilt tripped or swayed to go against Tom unless it was a matter Sasha deemed worthy of backing. Sasha knew she could never be a mother figure to Ashley, the girl has made that clear she didn't want that kind of relationship with Sasha and Sasha respected her decision.

"So, you excited to get back to St Louis to see Andrea?" Sasha asked her, she knew it wasn't easy for the kids as they were torn between Norfolk and St Louis. But they were working out and Tom was doing very well considering he was still in recovery.

Sasha knew it helped he had Debbie as a sponsor given the woman knew their world. She had to admit sometimes that it made her a little jealous she couldn't help Tom like Debbie was. But she also inwardly acknowledged that she was too close to Tom to give him the support an outsider like Debbie could.

"Yeah, she's got like the cutest dog called 'Ladybug'. She's so calm compared to Bruno." Ashley said as she crouched down to pet Bruno who was at her feet demanding love.

"Yes, I heard about that and she seems to be hitting it off with Gabe." Sasha said casually, she had spoken to Andrea but trying to get information out of that woman was harder than pulling teeth.

"About time, she needed a boyfriend." Ashley told her. Sasha chuckled.

"Really?" Sasha asked in an amused manner as she doubled checked her make up in the mirror and tried to decide what to do with her hair.

"Yeah, Andrea was heaps sad when we moved in with her but she smiled a lot more when Gabe started hanging out with us; fixing stuff and whatever. I like it when people are happy." Ashley said, the young girl mature beyond her years yet still innocent enough to think everyone got a happy ending.

"Me too." Sasha said in agreement, she moved to the wardrobe and pulled out two dress. "Ok, so dinner for your father's work fundraiser dinner. Which dress? White with cream panels and a V-neck or burgundy, jewel neckline, sleeveless wiggle dress? Daniela told me I couldn't wear black otherwise it will look like we're all at a funeral." Sasha said to her, Ashley smiled as she had met Daniela and knew exactly how Daniela would have worded her orders to Sasha about wardrobe choices. But also smiling because Sasha asking her for help, made her feel like she wasn't a little girl but as close as she could get to being Sasha's equal.

"Mmm burgundy dress. Mom said it was always better to dress down a little so all the other women don't get bitchy." Ashley told her.

"Good point, but if your father asks- I never agreed with you. You should always be your own person and not afraid to wear what makes you feel good." Sasha said, Ashley smiled as she appreciated Sasha's honesty.

* * *

"I saw your bag is packed for San Diego." Meylan said as he came up behind Daniela and slid his arms around her waist pulling her back against him. She was dressed in sleeveless, white wiggle dress a deep v-neckline dress that ended just below her knees.

Her hair was in a tumbled up do, with delicate tendrils framing her face. Her makeup was immaculate as if she were going to her lecture. She always wore the same make up for work. Cat eye make up with a red lipstick, but tonight it was a deep burgundy colour on her lips. She looked gorgeous as always but right now she was redefining 'knockout' in Meylan's books.

"Yep, I'm really looking forward to seeing you dressed in a tutu and crown for the entire visit." Daniela told him as she did the finishing touches on her lips. She smiled in the mirror and checked her teeth.

"You'll be the one in the Tutu and crown, as I'll get to be the prince for once." Meylan told her as he lightly nuzzled her neck. Tomorrow, they'd be in San Diego visiting his parents and niece. He couldn't wait as he knew his parents would love her as much as he did.

"Hmm, well, I look forward to it. Now how do I look?" She asked as she turned around his arms to face him.

"Way too good to leave the house." He told her, she smiled brilliantly and leaned in close just about to kiss him.

"We still have to go." She whispered against his lips.

"Fine." he replied begrudgingly as he really wanted to peel her out of her dress and make love to her right that second. "But I want it noted that I wanted stay home and be naked with you." he told her.

"Noted and I will make it up to you later tonight. Promise." she said before pressing a quick kiss against his lips.

* * *

"Azima, you know that Daniela lives with Meylan right?" Wolf asked as he opened the door to find Azima on the other side dressed in a crop top and a waist height skirt and a lightweight kimono jacket. She looked ready to hit the town for the night.

"Yes, but I'm here for you." Azima informed him.

"Me?" Wolf asked confused by her as she was forward but never this forward with him.

"You texted me." Azima told him.

"I-" he started and then closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "My mum texted you." he corrected as he hadn't texted anyone today and now he thought about it. He couldn't remember where he'd last seen his phone.

"Oh, so you don't want me to be your Nubian queen?" Azima asked teasingly as she pulled out her mobile phone to casually check her messages.

"She did not text you that." Wolf told her, even though his Mum wasn't above such tactics.

"Yes, it sounded like something you would say. Daniela assured me that you were trying to flirt with me in your Australian way. So, here I am, and I'm hungry, so get changed as you're buying dinner." Azima told him. Wolf frowned as he didn't remember agreeing to such an arrangement.

"I-" He started but Azima levelled him with a look that said not to mess with her.

"Clothing now. Remember; collared shirt and closed shoes." Azima ordered, Wolf knew he should put his foot down about being ordered around like he was a slowpoke. But decided it was better to just follow orders and remember his wallet.

* * *

"How much more of this do I have to endure?" Sasha murmured to Tom before she took a sip of her champagne. They stood to the side of the room watching everyone mingle with one another as dinner had finished and it was all about schmoozing the donors for money. Something Tom wasn't comfortable with, but apparently his presence was all that was important.

"Just another 20 minutes." He told her.

"And why do they talk to me like I have the IQ of cornflakes box?" Sasha asked him, she leaned in closer so no one could overhear them, "Do they not realise that I'm just as educated as they are, perhaps even more so than that sociology professor. I swear he has PhD in being a pervert." she told him, Tom snorted a laugh as she wasn't far off on that assumption.

"It's people watching. He's an observer of human behavior and I have no clue what he teaches." Tom told her.

"The only things he is watching is tits and asses of every woman in this room." Sasha informed him.

"Hey, how's it going over here." Meylan asked as he joined them.

"Great, just great." Tom lied as he like Sasha wanted to escape the party. It was why they were hanging against the wall instead of in the crowds. They had done their tour, and Tom had to admit he only had enough charm for Sasha and not the donors who liked to feel him up.

"More painful than a root canal." Meylan offered with an amused expression. He could commiserate with them as the night was a bore, the only upside was that he was in a suit without a tie and with Daniela. The woman who promised him a night of sinful pleasure, so he was definitely motivated to act like the perfect boyfriend. Not that he needed to be motivated given schmoozing this crowd was like keeping in practice for military soirees.

"Yes." Sasha replied, "Though I think Daniela is having the only one having fun out of the four of us." She remarked, they all looked to Daniela who was laughing loudly at one of the donor's jokes before giving her witty additive to the conversation.

"She's stirring trouble." Meylan leaned in close and spoke at a lower tone. "She's been selling the need for donations to go directly to the science, economics and language departments. Sent the philosophy department into a real snit as they're trying to sell the importance of 'well rounded' educated people. She's telling the suits who own large corporations that they'd be smarted to invest their money into selective degree programs to create more scientists, engineers, IT nuts and accountants. Make education free for students as long as they keep a high GPA score and sign the dotted line for 5 years of contracted work with whoever sponsors them." Meylan said with a wry smile.

"Looks like she's winning them over." Tom remarked as Daniela seemed to hold the attention of the five donors of the university.

"Yeah, that's my woman." Meylan said with a proud smile. "I'm going to get back in there before one of thinks they have a chance." he told them before going back to join Daniela.

"Awwh, they are cute." Sasha said with a smile as Meylan draped an arm around Daniela's waist in a possessive manner.

"I bet you they are engaged in 12 months' time." Tom told her.

"Less than 3 months engaged, married in 6 months. Daniela is still riding off her freedom high and the Nathan James is being deployed soon. Meylan is going to want to lock it down." Sasha said smugly.

"Meylan doesn't act impulsively." Tom told her.

"You want to take the bet or not?" Sasha asked him teasingly.

"Ok, if I win. You have to take three cooking classes of my choice and ace them." Tom told her, Sasha looked at him with a shocked expression as it sounded like the seventh ring of hell to her. She wondered how he wasn't even angling for sexual favours but if he wanted to go there. Then so was she.

"Fine, if I win; then I get full veto power over you in regards to Chandler family vacation destination for the coming summer. I am not camping and having my ass gnawed on by mosquitoes and ticks." she told him flat out. She roughed it enough the past few years that she was ready for a beautiful, relaxing vacation.

"You're on." Tom said, they smiled and clinked glasses; sealing the bet.

* * *

The following afternoon,

"Don't be nervous." Meylan told Daniela as they stood at the front door of his childhood home. Their bags were still in the rental car, as he didn't see the point in pulling them out yet.

"I am completely nervous." Daniela told him, she adjusted her kimono jacket and tugged on her loose white t-shirt she was wearing over a pair of skinny jeans. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and her made up to have a natural no make up -make up look. She bit on her bottom lip looking at the door nervously.

"They will love you." Meylan assured her as he pressed the buzzer for the door.

"Both my parents hate me, they created me." Daniela reminded him. It wasn't entirely true. The letter from Cynthia said she didn't hate Daniela but she wasn't entirely in love with her either. But the letter had eased a lot of

"We already discussed how flawed your parents are. My parents however are perfect." he said with teasing lilt that made the corner of her lips rise, just a little. "You'll be fine, Dad only cares if you're open to kids and my Mom wants you to get me to take a desk job when the kids arrive. My Niece will be the tough, but you can win her over." Meylan said, Daniela couldn't help but chuckle at his confidence before she could reply; the front door opened and his mother came out.

"Joseph!" His mother said, she kissed Meylan and pulled him into for a hug.

"Hi Mom, Dad." Meylan said as he embraced his mother and shared a brief hug with his Dad. They both looked well and fit as always for two people in their mid 60s, they aged well thanks to healthy diet and exercise. "This is Daniela Soto, my girlfriend. My Dad; Brian and my Mum Charlene." he said making the introductions and gesturing to Daniela.

"Nice to meet you." Daniela said to them with a smile. She could see immediately where Meylan's good looks and affable charm came from as his parents were warm and welcoming.

"So nice to meet you too, Joseph told us all about you." Charlene told Daniela with a warm smile.

"How do you feel about kids?" Brian asked.

"I love kids." Daniela said without hesitation. She didn't think she was good with them but she had fun around them. The idea of being a family with Meylan and having kids with him was definitely something she looked forward to.

"Dad, give her about ten minutes before throwing her in the deep end." Meylan told his father, a smile on his face as he shook his head at him. He had told them about Daniela on the phone, so this wasn't a surprise meet and greet. They knew he was bringing her to meet them and Lucy.

"Good, here comes one." Brian said as he stepped to the side. The sounds of tiny feet running came their way as a little girl wearing a crown with the cutest curly pigtails dressed in purple tulle skirt and t-shirt ran at them.

"Uncle Joey!" She yelled with delight.

"Hey Lucy!" Meylan said, he picked Lucy up into his arms and hugged her tightly for a moment before loosening his hold to get a better look of her. "How's my favourite niece?" he asked her.

"Good, I missed you heaps. Did you bring me anything?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe," He said in a non committal manner but he had. It was just in the car. "I also brought a girl home with me. Lucy, this is Daniela." he said turning to Daniela so Lucy could see her.

"You're very pretty." Lucy said shyly, even though she openly gawked at Daniela.

"Thank you, you're very pretty yourself. I love your dress." Daniela told her, she watched as Lucy whispered something in Meylan's ear. Meylan looked thoughtful as if pondering the little girl's words.

"Thinking about it." Meylan told his niece. For acting so shy; she sure was precocious in asking him if he was going to marry Daniela and if he had a pretty ring. Lucy gave him a hard look as she was not accepting his first answer. "Ok, yes." he told her, Lucy smiled as it was obviously the answer she wanted.

"Good. Now." She ordered, Meylan chuckled.

"Later. So you got time to play and eat your greens." he told her, firmly. Lucy frowned at him.

"You can put me down now." She told him in an unimpressed manner, he just chuckled as he placed Lucy back on her feet and the little girl ran back into the house in somewhat of a huff.

"Should I be worried?" Daniela asked him with a curious frown as she didn't know whether to worry or be amused.

"No, it's all good." He said with a grin.

"Well, let's not stand around. Come on in." Charlene told them.

* * *

Half an hour later,

"Awh, look at those curls." Daniela gushed as Charlene was showing her baby pictures and regaling her with all of Meylan's cutest moments. "You were such a beautiful baby." Daniela said to Meylan.

They had shared afternoon tea, Daniela had played some my little pony with Lucy before having a grand tour of the Meylan home. Now they were just relaxing before dinner would be tackled. Daniela had to admit, she loved their home, she loved his parents. They were warm and welcoming people, Lucy was adorable beyond perfection. Even when she threw a tantrum she was cute. It was good to relax and know she wasn't messing things up as there seemed to be no tension in the room at her presence.

"Then he got big and ugly." Brian joked, Daniela laughed as Charlene wore an unimpressed expression as she threw a pillow at her husband hitting him in the head.

"Thanks Dad." Meylan replied mockingly.

"Anytime, Son. So, how long you in town?" Brian asked.

"About a week, it was all the time we could swing. I'll be deploying soon." Meylan told them.

"Hopefully not for too long." Charlene said.

"3 months, just putting the James through it's paces before a longer deployment." he told them, it wasn't new information as the press had been following the James and news regarding it for months. The President thought it was good for the country's morale to know the Navy still had a heartbeat.

"You'll be at your teaching job?" Charlene asked Daniela.

"Yes, we'll be in session for majority of his deployment. It's not an easy job but it will be good to stay busy while Joseph is away." Daniela answered, she was grateful for the distraction of work as she was going to learn what it meant to be a navy spouse and cope with long separations. Something she was sure would be difficult but she could handle it as Meylan was well worth waiting for.

"What do you teach?" Brian asked.

"Languages, mostly Mandarin and Spanish, I also assist with Korean and Russian, Arabic." Daniela said.

"She also gives lectures on Business and the Art of Negotiation. She's really good, I went to one of them last week; it was entertaining and educational. She got a standing ovation." Meylan said proud of her as she really was coming into her own.

"I used to own a fairly well known corporation in Europe before the pandemic. So I have a lot of stories and the university pays me to share them." Daniela said in a self deprecating manner.

"It's a good gig when you can get it." Brian said looking impressed nonetheless by her. Charlene too looked pleased.

"It is." Daniela agreed.

"So how did you two meet?" Charlene asked looking to Meylan and Daniela.

"We met through my work, I was on duty- so we never spoke much until when I got back to Norfolk. I was at a bar when I saw her." Meylan started and then Daniela continued.

"Where I was drowning myself in mojitos and self pity. I was stood up by a man who decided at the last moment that he didn't want to date me. It was all mixed messages, no bad blood." Daniela said waving her hand dismissively as it didn't matter all that much.

"Joseph, I taught you better than to prey on emotional women." Charlene told her son.

"I didn't." Meylan said defensively.

"He was a gentleman. He bought me dinner as a friend and we went dancing. Gosh, it was so much fun. I hadn't had so much fun in years. He walked me home, and I asked him if he'd like to hang out as friends given he did not give me the time of day on his ship."

"I was working. The Navy does not pay me to flirt." Meylan clarified.

"He said 'Yes' and then gave me his phone number and he said he'd call me." Daniela said, a light blushing gracing her cheeks as she still remember that first night they had spent together hanging out.

"I called the next afternoon and smoothly said we should date. The rest was history." Meylan said, he and Daniela shared a smile. Her heart bloomed with warmth and happiness as it truly was the best history of Daniela's life. Meylan was the best thing to ever come into her life. She was going to spend the rest of her life making him so happy that he took a chance on her that night all those months ago.

* * *

 _The End_


End file.
